Jessie and Danny - Journey
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Totally different format to anything Jessie/Danny related I've read. What if Jessie isn't a coach on The Voice? What if she isn't even famous? What if she decides to audition for The Voice and gets through to Team Danny? And finally, what happens when friendship blossoms into something more? Rated M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

JESSIE'S POV:

Auditioning for The Voice was a risk, but it was a risk I had to take. Music was my passion and I was fed up of performing at countless gigs and for what? Nothing, that's what. I was waiting backstage, my nerves kicking in and my heart rate going ten to the dozen. In a matter of minutes I'd be performing in front of Will. , Sir Tom Jones, Danny O'Donoghue and Adele – four of the biggest stars in the music industry and my idols, especially Danny…

DANNY'S POV:

My team was close to being complete and I needed one more person to make it, in my opinion, unbeatable. We only had a couple more auditions to hear and I was hoping someone amazing would sing…

JESSIE'S POV:

I was taking a huge risk singing one of The Script's biggest songs, but it was one of my favourites, and one every member of my family told me I performed flawlessly. I inhaled and exhaled as I walked onto the stage, nodding at the stage assistant to start the music…

DANNY'S POV:

I heard the first few notes of "Breakeven" begin to play and I knew the audition was going to be fantastic, and then the person started to sing…

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in. Cause I got time while she got freedom, cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even"_

Hitting my button my chair swivelled round and I saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Not only was she beautiful but she had a beautiful voice. A smile arose on her face as she saw that I'd turned as she continued to sing. Thankfully none of the other coaches turned, this girl was Team Danny…

JESSIE'S POV:

DANNY O'DONOGHUE HAD TURNED. DANNY O'DONOGHUE HAD TURNED. I couldn't believe it. My heart was beating rapidly and I tried to calm my nerves as the other coaches chairs turned in unison to face me and Sir Tom Jones asked me for my name…

"My name's Jessica Cornish" I informed him, smiling

"Jessica, you were amazing" he proclaimed "and I didn't turn because I didn't love it, because I did, but you've got the best coach for the job"

"Jessica, you were amazing. You're the first person I've actually wanted to get up and sing with. Congratulations and welcome to Team Danny" Danny proclaimed

I smiled widely and after the other coaches had given me their advice Danny stood up and walked over to me, helping me down the steps before embracing me in a hug. Squeezing my hands as I walked away, I knew my journey was only just beginning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for the favourites/follows/reblogs and reviews on this story. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

JESSIE'S POV:

My The Voice experience was a whirlwind. I'd got through the battle rounds and had made it to the live shows, where I'd be dueting with Danny. For weeks we'd been rehearsing and today was the day we were performing – I was excited but petrified all at the same time. After tonight, my dream could be over…

DANNY'S POV:

I knew Jessie was nervous about tonight's performance but she really had no need to be. Every time we'd rehearsed she'd nailed it, and she'd taken all my advice on board. I was so proud of her, even if her dream were to end tonight…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Knock, knock" Danny's muffled voice proclaimed as I sat in my dressing room

"Come in" I stated, turning around in my chair as Danny entered the room

"Hey, just came to see how you were" he informed me "how're the nerves holding up?"

"Honestly? I feel as though I'm gonna be sick" I admitted "I just wanna get it over with"

"Don't say that" he sighed "you need to go out there and enjoy it. That way the performance will be more believable"

I nodded and smiled… "You better disappear. The show starts in a minute. See you on stage"

He nodded and kissed my cheek, disappearing from the room as I finished getting myself ready…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie was lighting up the stage, just like I knew she was. As she was singing I glanced at the audience, everyone on their feet. I was so proud of her and how far she'd come in such a short space of time. What we were about to do would get people talking but I didn't care…

JESSIE'S POV:

The final bit of the song was coming up and Danny and I had to get really close. We'd rehearsed it so many times it was like second nature. We wanted it to be perfect. We were going to be singing to each other. Here goes…

"_I wanna sing. I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid; they can read all about it, read all about it. Ohhhhhh"_

DANNY'S POV:

The performance was over and Jessie and I made our way backstage. Handing our microphones to the stage assistant I picked her up and pulled her into my embrace, hugging me tightly…

"You did so well. I'm so proud of you" I proclaimed

"I couldn't have done any of without you" she admitted as I set her feet back on the ground

"You could've. If you hadn't of come on this show you'd have got signed eventually" I replied

"Would I? Danny, I'd been trying for years. You know that" she sighed

"Hey" I proclaimed, moving a piece of her hair from her face, my hand staying cupping her cheek "you were amazing, you are amazing. Unfortunately in this industry talent takes time to be noticed"

"You're telling me" she replied, smiling weakly

"Where's that Jessie smile I've come to know and love?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

Smirking she put a wide smile onto her face, a smile which made my smile feel a million times wider…

"Good girl" I stated, hugging her again "I better go and get back to the stage. I'll see you later for the results"

She nodded and I disappeared back towards the stage…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny was amazing. He was more than a coach to me; he was a friend, a friend for life. All the acts who had performed tonight were asked to make their way back to the stage, and as soon as I saw Danny, a smile adorning his face as he spotted me, my body instantly calmed. He entwined his hand with mine and I smiled up at him…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie was gone. She was out of the competition. I couldn't believe it. I looked at her and she was frozen to the spot, not being able to believe what she'd just heard. I sighed and pulled her into me as I saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes…

"Jessie, how're you feeling?" Holly, the presenter of the show asked

"I'm shocked" she admitted honestly "but I'm happy to where I got to. This competition has been the best experience of my life and I know I've made friends for life, including this man right here"

"Hell yes" I proclaimed, smiling as the camera panned up to my face

JESSIE'S POV:

After packing up my dressing room and saying goodbye to all the other acts, I made my way out of the building, Danny waiting by the exit for me…

"What're you still doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I wheeled my suitcase behind me

"I thought we could go for a drink? Brainstorm on what you're going to do next?" he suggested

"Are you serious? With me is how you want to spend your Saturday night?" I inquired

He nodded… "Come on. I know a place not far from here"

I smiled and let Danny lead me to a quiet little pub about a ten minute walk from the studios. Sitting back down, handing my drink to me, he entwined his hand with mine. Little did I know, we'd been followed by the paparazzi and they were in for a field day tomorrow…

**Ta-da. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. What do you think is going to happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanna say a HUGE thank you to everyone who's sent me messages and reviews asking for more of this, you're all lovely! As per your requests, here's more…**

DANNY'S POV:

I awoke the next morning, my phone ringing from the bedside table of my hotel. Groaning, I looked at the caller ID, Kerry, my management's receptionist…

"Kerry, do you have any idea what time it is? It better be important" I sighed

"Yes, Danny, I do know what time it is" she proclaimed "Michael rang me at 6:30am and then asked me to ring you. Have you seen the front page of today's The Sun and Daily Star?"

"No, why?" I asked, confused as to why I'd need to

"You better get yourself down to a local shop then. And Michael wants to see you in an hour" she informed me before hanging up the phone

I sighed and hung up too, throwing the covers back and climbing out of bed, making my way into the en-suite bathroom to shower and get organised. Arriving in the hotel lobby I saw one of the papers, "Jessie kicked out of the competition for backstage canoodling" and a picture of us from last night. Shit!

JESSIE'S POV:

"You told me to have a lie in and you're ringing me this early, what's up?" I asked as I answered the phone to Danny at 7:30am that morning

"We've got a problem" he admitted

"A problem? What sort of problem?" I inquired, worried and confused

"The paparazzi followed us last night. They're saying the reason you got kicked out of the competition is because something was going on between you and me" he explained

"Great" I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I sat up "what do we do? I've never had to deal with anything like this"

"I'm off to see my management now" he informed me "just keep your head down and avoid answering any questions. I'll come to your hotel when I'm done, okay?"

"Yeah" I replied "see you then"

After showering, getting dressed and ordering myself a room service breakfast my phone rang again, this time an unknown caller calling…

"Hello?" I greeted the other person on the end of the line as I answered the phone

"Hello, I'm calling on behalf of Sy-co music. Mr. Cowell would like to arrange a meeting" a woman informed me

"Simon Cowell wants to see me?" I questioned "is this a joke?"

"No, no joke. He saw you on The Voice and he wants you to start recording as soon as possible" she replied

"This is amazing" I proclaimed

"It's an amazing opportunity" she stated "so when can Mr. Cowell see you?"

"Today?" I inquired, biting my lip nervously

"Today's fine. How about an hour's time? A car can be sent to pick you up from your hotel?" she asked

"I can get a taxi" I informed her

"No, Mr. Cowell sends a car for all his meetings. Is an hour okay or not?" she inquired

"An hour's fine" I replied

"Great. Thank you very much. We'll see you soon" she stated, before hanging up the phone

OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. Am I dreaming?! Simon Cowell wants to see me! Checking my appearance in the mirror, I changed into something more suitable, making my way down to the hotel lobby to wait for my lift…

DANNY'S POV:

"You want me to what?" I asked, shocked at what my management were suggesting

"You heard us, Danny" Michael informed me "this could be a perfect opportunity for some exposure"

"It's not happening" I replied "Jessie's a friend, a really good friend. Nothing more, nothing less"

"Your choice. You're free to go. Let us know if you change your mind" he stated

I sighed and made my way out of the office, calling Jessie's number as I walked out of the building…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Jessica, lovely to meet you" Mr Cowell, or should I call him Simon?! Greeted me

"Nice to meet you too" I mirrored, sitting down as he motioned for me to take a seat

"Can I first of all start by saying your talent is exceptional? I'm miffed with myself I haven't discovered you earlier" he admitted

"Thank you, but I'm not that brilliant" I replied, chuckling nervously

"Oh, Jessie, you are. Some of my contacts in New York and LA are desperate to meet with you" he informed me

"Seriously?! That's amazing and all but if you were to offer me this opportunity, which I think you are, I'd like to work on my fanbase here first" I admitted

"That's understandable, seeing as though you're from here. We discovered your YouTube earlier too and I predict your fanbase is going to sky rocket once you get into the studio" he replied

"And when could that be?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Anytime this week. We could start by you laying down some tracks and then working out which one you'd want to release as your debut single and which ones you'd want to put on your debut album" he explained

DANNY'S POV:

"Finally" I proclaimed as Jessie answered the phone "what the hell have you been doing?"

"Oh nothing much, just having a business meeting with Simon freaking Cowell" she informed me

"Jessie, that's amazing" I stated "where are you now?"

"Outside Sy-co. I've just left. Why, where are you?" she questioned

"About five minutes away. Wait there and me and my driver will come and get you" I informed her

"Thanks, Danny" she replied before we hung up the phone

**So things are on the up for Jessie as Simon Cowell wants her to join his music label. What's next for both of them?**


	4. Chapter 4

JESSIE'S POV:

Today was a rare day off for me. I'd signed a record deal which meant a day and a half after my 21st birthday party; I'd be jetting off to LA and New York to start recording my debut album. Sitting down in Starbucks with my best friend Gemma from back home in Essex, we started to plan…

"So black and white theme is still a-okay, yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, taking a sip of my drink as we continued to plan. After our first lot of drinks had been drunk I was about to make our way to the counter to get us another round when my phone started to ring…

"Who's that? Is it Mr. Sexy? If it is, tell him I say hello" Gemma proclaimed, smiling widely

I rolled my eyes and glanced at my caller ID, seeing it was in fact Danny, or Mr. Sexy as Gemma had called him. Smiling, I picked up my phone, making my way to the counter…

"Well hello, long time no speak" I greeted him as I picked up

"Tell me about it. Someone's been busy becoming a worldwide superstar" he proclaimed

"Not quite worldwide, yet anyway" I replied "so what can I do for you, Mr. O'Donoghue?" I asked

"Dinner tonight at my place? Nothing fancy, just a takeaway? I miss you and I wanna see you" he admitted

"Awe, you miss me" I chuckled "yeah, dinner sounds good. What time?"

"Half seven?" he suggested

"Half seven's great. I'll be there. Right, back to 21st party planning. See you tonight" I stated

"Bye" he mirrored, before we both hung up the phone

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie arrived at mine just before half past seven. Sharing a hug, I shut the door and followed her into my place…

"I've got something for you" she informed me, rooting through her handbag

"What's that then?" I asked as I looked through the takeaway menu on the counter

"This" she stated, handing me an envelope

"And it is?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Open it and see" she chuckled, folding her arms over her chest

Opening the envelope as she'd asked, I saw an invite to her 21st birthday party…

"So what do you say? You gonna come and help me celebrate my 21st?" she inquired

"There's no one else I'd rather be" I informed her "gotta think of a present"

"You don't have to get me anything" she stated

"It's your 21st and you've just signed a record deal, of course I do" I proclaimed

"Danny, you honestly don't" she sighed "and I'm not arguing with you before you start. Let's order. I'm starved"

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny walked me down to his apartment reception as my taxi arrived…

"Sure you wanna hug me? What if we're caught by the paparazzi?" I inquired

"Shut up, you dork. Give me a hug" he replied, chuckling as he pulled me into him

"Night, Danny" I stated as I pulled away, making my way out into the cold chill

"Night, Jessie" he mirrored, watching me as I got safely into my taxi

**Next chapter is Jessie's birthday and some drama is going to occur, I wonder what though. P.S, the next chapter is written and I could be convinced to post it, let me know if you want it or not!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just because people wanted another chapter tonight…**

JESSIE'S POV:

A knock at the hotel room door woke me out of my slumber the morning of my 21st. Groaning I climbed out of bed and walked to the door, immediately waking up as I saw Danny stood there…

"Do you have any idea what time it is? I hope you've got a good reason to wake me up this early on my birthday" I questioned

"Yes, it's half past seven and I'm on my way to the studio" he informed me "and yes, I do have a good reason for being here. These are for you"

"Danny, they're gorgeous. Thank you" I proclaimed as he presented me with a bouquet of roses

"I'm glad you like them. I better go. I'll see you tonight" he replied, kissing my cheek before disappearing down the hallway

Watching as he jogged off down the hallway Gemma snapped me out of my trance…

"Morning, birthday girl" she greeted me "are they from Mr. Sexy?"

I smiled and nodded… "He's so sweet"

"I know. So, can I go back to bed or are you not going to let me?" I questioned

"Nope. We've got things to do" she informed me "so shower, dressed and breakfast"

I sighed and nodded, handing her the flowers to put in water as I made my way into the bathroom…

DANNY'S POV:

Finally, our day in the studio was done. I was shattered, but really looking forward to Jessie's birthday party which was being held at Gilgamesh. Saying goodnight to the boys, I made my way back to my apartment, showering and getting changed before heading out and into the taxi I'd ordered to take me into Central London…

JESSIE'S POV:

I was only an hour into the night and I could feel myself starting to get very drunk. People kept plying me with drinks and insisting I drank them, and as soon as I did, I regretted it, knowing my head wouldn't thank me in the morning. As I stood at the bar drinking a cocktail after another round of shots, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I came face-to-face with Danny…

"Hi" I proclaimed as I practically jumped into his arms "do you want a drink?"

"I'll get myself a beer in a sec" he informed me "looks like you're enjoying yourself?"

"I am. Everyone's been plying me with drinks though" I sighed "apparently it's essential for every guest to do shots with me"

"I better not miss out on the opportunity then, had I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"You're a bad influence, Mr" I sighed "two shots please, barman"

He nodded and poured Danny and I two shots. Clinking our glasses together we downed them, both of us making funny faces as the liquid burned our throat…

"Now that's out the way. Happy Birthday, Jess" he stated, handing me a box

"You've already got me flowers" I informed him

"Yeah, I do remember. I saw you looking a bit dreadful this morning" he chuckled

"Gee, thanks. Always the charmer" I replied "so can I open it now or what?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't but if you want to you can" he informed me, smiling

I decided to open it, smiling at him as I did. Gasping as I opened the box, I saw a beautiful diamond necklace sat there...

"Danny, this is too much" I admitted

"Jess, you only turn 21 once" he informed me "I wanted to get you something special"

"Thank you" I replied, sighing

Hugging Danny tightly we pulled away, my arms still around his neck, our faces only millimetres apart. Throwing caution to the wind I pressed my lips against his, finding myself shocked as he brought his hands up to cup my cheeks…

"That shouldn't have happened" I proclaimed as we pulled away

"Jessie" he shouted above the music as I ran out

Finally fighting my way out of the club I leant against the wall. What had I just done?

**Drama! What's going to happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seriously, you guys are the best! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews saying you want more. Well, as you want, here's more. What's going to happen now?**

JESSIE'S POV:

After running out of my birthday party I'd decided not to go back, even though Danny came out searching for me and left not long after my disappearing act. I headed straight back to my hotel room and focused on getting organised on my trip to LA and New York, the events of the night having sobered me up pretty quickly…

The next morning I awoke to a banging on my door. Panicking it could be Danny after his numerous texts and phone calls from the night before I stayed deathly silent, sighing with relief as I heard Gemma's voice…

"Babe, do you wanna wake up the entire corridor?" I inquired as I pulled open the door to her

"Well if you'd let me in as soon as I started knocking, I wouldn't have chance to" she quipped

"Nice" I sighed, chuckling as she moved past me and into the room "what can I do for you?"

"I wanna know where you got to last night. You and Mr. Sexy disappeared quite quickly, did you, you know?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No we didn't" I proclaimed "but I did do something stupid involving him"

"Do you mean to say you have vital gossip that you're withholding from me?" she questioned

I nodded, sighing heavily…

"Jessica Ellen Cornish, you tell me right this instant" she proclaimed, sitting down on the bed

"I kissed him, Gem. I kissed Danny last night and then I ran" I admitted, tears welling up in my eyes

"Oh, Jess" she sighed, pulling me into her as I began to cry "what happened?"

"We'd just done a shot each and he gave me my birthday present. I hugged him as a thank you and the atmosphere just changed. I kissed him and then ran" I explained

"You ran? Has he tried getting in contact with you since?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"That'll be him now" I informed her, motioning to my phone which on cue, started to ring

"Answer it then" she proclaimed, shoving me towards it

"I can't. What am I meant to say?" I questioned "I'm focusing on my LA and New York trip and I'll talk to him when my head's clear"

"Jessie" she whined

"No, Gemma. It's that or nothing. Are you going to help me pack?" I asked

She sighed and nodded, both of us climbing off of my bed. Three hours later we were done and my London hotel room was packed up and we both made our way down to the hotel lobby…

DANNY'S POV:

Glancing at the clock in my apartment, I decided to give up phoning and messaging Jessie. She'd be on her way to the airport for her LA and New York trip and would have to switch her phone off. I hated the fact that we hadn't sorted things out before she jetted off, we needed to. And that's when I knew what I had to do…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Final boarding call for flight 710 to Los Angeles" the intercom announced

"You didn't have to stay with me until I boarded" I informed Gemma as we both stood up

"I thought you might of wanted to talk about the Danny situation some more" she admitted

"Like I said, I'll talk to him when I'm back and my head's clear" I replied, smiling

She sighed and held her arms open for a hug, one which I reciprocated…

"I'll see you in three weeks" I informed her, making my way to the gate

Taking one last look at her I handed the hostess my ticket and boarding pass, thanking her as she checked and let me through, making my way to the plane…

**So guys, what's Danny's plan do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I said I'd update this afternoon and I'm sorry for not doing till now but my afternoon ran away with me and I went out and enjoyed the sun. Hope this chapter makes up for the delay, though…**

JESSIE'S POV:

LA was great, and now it was time to move onto New York for part two of my recording trip. After I'd finished packing my suitcases ready for one of the staff to pick them up there was a knock at the door…

"Let yourself in – it's open" I informed the person on the other side of the door "can you be careful with that one please? It's got presents in for my family and friends back home"

"I hope you've got me something" Danny's voice stated

I turned around quickly, coming face-to-face with the person I'd wanted to get away from…

He was here, in my hotel room. After a week away I thought my feelings were a one time thing and thought they would've disappeared but they hadn't. If anything, they were stronger. Shit, fuck, shit. What was I meant to do?

"What're you doing here, Danny?" I asked, finally finding my voice

I looked at him as he didn't reply, no, actually, glared at him…

"If looks could kill" he chuckled "Jess, why did you run? Why didn't you talk to me?"

"What was I meant to say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I haven't been able to get the night of your birthday out of my head" he admitted

"Now that's a lie" I sighed, running my hands through my hair

"Jessie, look at me" he begged "you know me. Am I lying to you?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "Then what're you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I had to find out whether you feel the same" he informed me

"Feel the same? Danny, it was a drunken, thank you for kick starting my career kiss. That's all. It didn't mean anything" I replied

"Really? So if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't reciprocate? If I pushed you up against that wall and kissed you with everything I had in me you'd push me away?" he inquired

I swallowed before nodding, signalling yes…

"See, I know you're lying" he informed me as he stepped towards me, letting a finger trail down my cheek

"I'm not" I whispered, trying to contain the moan that was threatening to leave my mouth

"So why do I make you feel the way you're feeling right now?" he asked "why do I leave goosebumps wherever I touch you? Why do you not push me away when I get this close?"

"Because I can't" I whispered

"Why? Talk to me, Jessie" he begged

"I'm no good in relationships. I always mess up. What happened between us shouldn't have" I admitted

"And you think I am? My relationships have been disastrous" he sighed

"Exactly. We should both just be single and forget about what happened" I replied

"I don't think I can" he admitted

"You're going to have to, Danny. This, us, whatever this is, it isn't going to happen" I informed him

"You can say that now but you can't resist me, Jess. Just like I can't resist you" he stated "do you realise how much I'm struggling not to kiss you right now?"

Both of us stayed silent and I knew I was kidding myself, I couldn't resist him anymore. Stepping towards him I leant up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his, smiling as I felt him begin to reciprocate, his arms wrapping around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck…

"Mm" I moaned into the kiss as I felt my back being pressed against the wall "Danny, stop"

"Why?" he inquired, resting his forehead against mine

"I wanna be with you, I do" I admitted, bowing my head, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt "but I wanna take this slowly"

One of Danny's hands moved from my waist and moved up to my face, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I shut my eyes, his touch burning my skin torturously. Putting two fingers under my chin, he lifted my face up to meet his…

"I understand. We'll take this as slow as you want to" he informed me, kissing me softly

**So, am I forgiven for leaving it on such a cliffhanger yesterday? I hope so. More tomorrow…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone else wanted a chapter, and who am I to say no to you lovely lot?!**

JESSIE'S POV:

"So what happens now? I have to go to New York in two hours" I sighed as Danny and I lay together on my hotel room bed, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, my hands playing with his hand that occasionally drew patterns up and my arm

"I come with you" he informed me "I've managed to get some time off for personal reasons"

I smiled and kissed him softly… "Well we better be getting organised. The flight leaves in a couple of hours"

Danny nodded in agreement and we climbed off of my bed, me grabbing my handbag and cardigan, my bags having already been collected…

"What if the paparazzi get a hold of this story?" I asked as Danny and I sat in the back of the car that was taking us to the airport together, his hand entwined with mine, resting in his lap

"It's up to you" he informed me "what do you want to say?"

"I wanna tell everyone" I admitted "but I mean what I said too, I want to go slow"

"So does that mean when we're out and about I can't do this?" he inquired, pressing a soft kiss to my lips "does it mean I can't hold your hand? Does it mean we just have to act like two civilised adults?"

I sighed and looked at him, his beautiful smile adorning his face… "It won't be for long. How about if all goes well during the last leg of this trip, we go public when we arrive back in the UK?"

"You serious?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled widely, squealing as he pressed a passionate kiss to my lips. Two and a half hours later, we were on the flight to New York. Entwining my hand with Danny's, I shut my eyes…

"What're you doing?" he asked, confused

"Do you not remember me telling you about my fear of flying?" I inquired

"Okay, keep them closed and you'll be fine" he assured me, running his thumb over my hand

"I feel calmer already" I admitted, sighing with relief, opening one eye, and then the other "can you come on all flights with me?"

"I can try" he replied, kissing me softly "so what's the first thing you want to do when we get to New York?"

"Apart from sleep and eat?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Apart from sleep and eat" he mirrored

"Go sightseeing. I can't believe it. In a matter of hours I'll be in New York" I proclaimed

"With the best looking guy in the entire world" Danny stated

"With the best looking guy in the entire world" I sighed, scoffing lightly "as much as I wanna stay awake, do you mind if I try and get some sleep? I haven't really slept since my party"

"How come?" he asked

"I've been worrying about us" I admitted "it's been keeping me up at night"

"Babe" he sighed, running his hand over my face softly "get some sleep"

I smiled and leant forward, kissing him softly before readjusting my position to rest my head on his shoulder. Shutting my eyes I felt Danny's hand move around my shoulder and his hand move to my hair, running his fingers through it and soon, I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat…


	9. Chapter 9

JESSIE'S POV:

Six hours later Danny and I arrived in New York. We were met at baggage claim by my driver and he informed us that the paparazzi were waiting…

"What do you two wanna do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the both of us

"Let's just get into the same car, it'll be too much trouble getting another one" I stated

"You sure?" Danny questioned, stopping me in my tracks

Glancing around I nodded and placed a quick kiss on his lips, both of us continuing to follow my driver out to the car park…

DANNY'S POV:

After being pulled through to Jessie's waiting car by security guards we were driven off to the hotel we'd be staying in…

"So what do you wanna do when we get to the hotel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Jessie

"Like I told you on the plane; sleep and eat" she informed me, smiling

"Sleep and eat it is then. And then we go sightseeing tomorrow" I replied

She nodded in agreement and moved towards me, resting her head on my chest…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Jessie, we're here" Danny's voice informed me as the car came to a stop

"Can you not carry me inside please?" I asked, keeping my head rested against his chest

"That won't look suspicious at all" he chuckled "come on, sleepyhead. Food and sleep"

I sighed and lifted my head off his chest. Checking my appearance quickly, my driver opened the door and we stepped out, me quickly signing a few autographs and posing for a few pictures for the fans that were waiting before making my way inside, Danny escorting me…

"Why're we going to the fifth floor? I was meant to be on the second" I informed Danny

"I may have upgraded the room to a suite" he admitted "ready? Close your eyes"

"Danny, no" I sighed

"Jess, just do it please" he begged, throwing me the puppy dog eyes

I sighed and did as he said, letting him unlock the door and lead me inside…

"Okay, you can open" he proclaimed "so, what do you think?"

"This is amazing" I admitted "look at that view. It's insane"

Danny followed me out onto the terrace and wrapped his arms around my waist as we watched New York pass us by… "Thank you"

"For what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned around in his embrace

"Making this the trip of a lifetime" I informed him, leaning up to kiss him softly

He smiled as we pulled away… "So food and sleep, yeah?"

I nodded… "Can you order us some room service? I need a shower. I feel gross"

"You smell it too" he informed me

Flicking a V at him, making him laugh loudly, we both made our way back into the room, beginning to root through my bag for a t-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms before heading into the bathroom to shower…

"Just in time" Danny informed me as I walked back out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair

"God, you really do know the way to my heart, don't you?" I questioned as I looked at the feast before us

He nodded… "Let's eat on the terrace. I wanna enjoy that view as much as we can"

"I'm gonna need permission to steal one of your jumpers then" I informed him

"Go ahead" he replied as he began to make his way out onto the terrace, our food in hand

I smiled and rooted through his bag for a jumper, finding one and pulling it over my head, following him out onto the terrace to enjoy our first night in New York…

Jessie and Danny's hotel room:

rooms/extreme-wow-suite

**Thought we'd have a bit of cuteness until the drama starts again. It's good drama though, I promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

JESSIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, smiling as I saw the scenery the floor to ceiling window of mine and Danny's hotel room had to offer. Turning so I was facing him, I started to press kisses to his neck, shoulder, jaw and eventually, his lips…

"What a way to wake up – in New York with a beautiful woman" he sighed contentedly

"You might not be calling me beautiful soon" I informed him "it's time to get up"

"Jess, it's half eight. Where exactly are we going?" he questioned as I climbed out of bed

"Sightseeing, remember? Today's the only day I've got off. Come on" I proclaimed

"You're seriously dragging me out of bed at half eight?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yep, I'm seriously dragging you out of bed. And I'll do it literally if you don't get a shift on. Danny, we're in the land of opportunity" I informed him

"Yes, I know, but a man, especially me, does appreciate his sleep" he replied

"You can sleep later. Come on" I begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes

"You know I can't resist the puppy dog eyes" he sighed, climbing out of bed

"I know, which is why I used them" I admitted, chuckling as I pressed a kiss to his lips

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie and I left the hotel twenty minutes later, grabbing breakfast en-route. We climbed into a yellow taxi, one of Jessie's dreams and made our way to the Empire State Building, Jessie snapping photos on her camera the whole time. I smiled as I watched her continue to snap pictures…

"What're you smiling at, Mr. O'Donoghue?" she asked, snapping a picture of me

"You" I informed her "I love how passionate you are about everything"

"This is New York, Danny" she proclaimed "you can't not take photos"

I smiled and she snapped another picture of me...

"Let's take one together" she suggested, pulling me to her

Snapping the picture, we both took a look at it… "I wanna set this as my Twitter icon"

"Won't that raise a few eyebrows?" I inquired

"I don't care. It's cute and I love it" she informed me "when we get back to the hotel, I'm setting it as my icon"

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her into me as she went to walk off, pressing my lips against hers softly, her arms winding around my neck…

JESSIE'S POV:

"My feet hurt" I whined as Danny and I entered our hotel room, me kicking my shoes off and dumping my shopping bags, Danny dumping the rest

"That's what you get when you wear heels and walk around New York all day" he replied

"Shut up" I proclaimed "can you give me a foot rub please?"

"You seriously want me to touch those trotters?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"My feet are cute I'll have you know" I stated "please Danny, please"

"No, not the puppy dog eyes" he sighed

"Yes, the puppy dog eyes" I informed him, smirking "please Danny, please"

"Fine" he replied

"Yes" I proclaimed, kissing him quickly before grabbing my laptop, plugging my camera into it and beginning to upload the pictures of our sightseeing day as Danny's hands worked at my feet

DANNY'S POV:

"Jess, your Twitter's going mental. Can you not switch your notifications off?" I asked

"People are commenting on how cute you look in my icon" she informed me "and you do"

I smiled as she came and sat next to me, my arm wrapping around her shoulder… "You look good too"

"Why thank you" she replied "okay, phone's going off for the night. What do you wanna do?"

"After the day we've had, I think it's food and a film" I informed her

"I think I agree" she admitted "I'm up at 7 to go to the studio"

"And what am I meant to do for the day without you?" I inquired

"I don't know, I'm sure you'll think of something. Or you could come with me?" she suggested

"The label wouldn't mind?" I questioned

"As long as you didn't interrupt or distract me" she replied "so, fancy coming with me?"

I nodded and smiled, kissing her softly as we made our choice on film and settled down for the evening…

**So, Danny's going with Jessie to the studio tomorrow? Then what happens?**


	11. Chapter 11

JESSIE'S POV:

I'd been in the studio for the past three hours, and Danny had been on the phone for the past two and a half on and off, and I knew he was arranging something…

"What're you planning?" I asked as I walked out of the booth for a break, sitting next to him

"What do you mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Don't play innocent" I proclaimed "you've been on your phone non-stop. You're planning something"

"Maybe, just maybe, it's something called a surprise. Have you heard of that?" he inquired

"Enough with the sarcasm" I sighed "I don't like surprises"

"You'll like this one" he assured me "now get back to what you do best"

I faked a smile at him and made my way back into the booth. Soon enough the end of the day came and Danny and I were escorted to our waiting car…

"Can you take us to 7/36th Street please?" Danny asked the driver as we climbed in

"Why?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as we fastened our seatbelts

"It's part of your surprise" he informed me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

I looked at him warily and relaxed a little as he chuckled at my nervousness. Half an hour later, we arrived and the driver pulled up, Danny thanking him as he stepped out, holding his hand out to me…

"Dinner? That's my big surprise?" I questioned

"Yeah. This place does the best steak in the whole of New York city" he replied

"And why didn't you just tell me you were bringing me here?" I asked, confused

"It's not just a normal dinner. It's an apology dinner" he informed me

"Danny, you're confusing me" I proclaimed "why do you need to apologise? What's going on?"

"It's an "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday" dinner" he explained "I was talking to Gemma the other day and she told me that after what happened you didn't go back into the party"

"I only did that because I was scared you'd come back in" I admitted "I wouldn't have been able to face you"

"Exactly, so my fault. This is my apology. You coming in or what?" he inquired

I nodded and smiled, letting him take my hand and lead me inside. After dinner we made our way back to our hotel room hand-in-hand and as soon as we entered, Danny's lips were on mine. Somehow, we'd managed to get to the bed and Danny was hovering over me, his lips staying connected with mine before moving down to my neck…

"Danny, stop" I begged, pressing my hands against his chest

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping immediately

"There's something I need to tell you. And then you can decide whether this goes any further" I informed him

"Jess, what is it?" he questioned, entwining his hand with mine

I inhaled and exhaled, opening my closed eyes as I psyched myself up to tell him what I needed to…

"I've never done this before"

DANNY'S POV:

"_I've never done this before"_

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"This. What this is leading to. I've never had sex, Danny" she sighed, placing her hands over her face "I bet you think I'm really weird now, don't you?"

"Not anymore weird than you were to begin with" I chuckled "Jess, why do you think that's important to me?"

"Because" she began "you've always had girls with experience and me, I'm just plain old Jessie"

"Well I'll let you into a secret, I much prefer plain old Jessie to any of those girls" I informed her

"You do?" she questioned, raising her head, her eyes locking with mine

I nodded, signalling yes… "I don't care about whether you're a virgin or not. If you wanna stop then we can, I'm more than happy to wait"

"No, I want to" she assured me, smiling

"You sure?" I asked

She nodded once again, signalling yes, moving towards me, her lips capturing mine…

JESSIE'S POV:

I was petrified, I wasn't going to lie, but Danny made me feel like a princess. He took his time and kept asking me whether I was okay for him to continue. As our lips continued to work against each other's, Danny's hands moved to my shirt and unbuttoned it and my back arched from the bed, my chest pushing against his hands as he ran his hands over my bra clad breasts. I felt him smirk into the kiss as he noticed what his touch was doing to me. He was driving me crazy…

"You okay?" he questioned, pulling away from my lips momentarily

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing his lips back to mine as he continues to shed me of my clothing...

This was it, in a matter of moments my virginity would be gone. I watched as Danny sorted the protection side of things, turning back to me he smiled…

"How do you wanna do this?" he asked, moving a piece of hair from my face

"I don't know" I admitted "however you want to"

He nodded and let him pull me to him, lifting me onto his lap…

"Just say the word and we'll stop if you want, okay?" he questioned

I nodded and moaned, my eyes shutting as Danny lowered me down onto his length. Even though I had nothing to compare him to, he felt amazing…

Danny set a rhythm we were both comfortable with and when he saw that I was enjoying myself, which I was, he flipped us over again, my back against the bedsheets. I gasped at the new angle, him feeling me deeper than he had when I'd been on top. He smiled against my skin as his lips worked on my neck. The pleasure was becoming unbearable and I could tell I was close, Danny being able to tell too…

"Let go, baby" he whispered into my ear, his lips moving back to my neck again

A couple of thrusts later I came, Danny's high hitting too as my hips writhed beneath him…

"That was, wow" I sighed as Danny rolled off of me, pulling the covers over us both

"You okay?" he asked, pulling me into his side

I nodded, signalling yes… "Just tired"

"Then sleep. You've got another busy day tomorrow" he replied, stroking his fingers through my hair

**So, thoughts and opinions please. Now what happens? Your choice!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to the lovely ****raachelable**** for this idea. I hope you all like it, and if you don't, you can blame her…**

JESSIE'S POV:

"What's up?" I asked as I heard Danny sigh whilst checking his phone

"Got a management meeting as soon as we get back to the UK" he informed me

"So we're not going to have any time for ourselves?" I questioned as I walked over to him

"Nope. They want me in as soon as I land" he stated "better make the most of our time together whilst we've got it, hadn't we?"

"And what do you suggest we do?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

I squealed as he pulled me into his lap and pressed his lips against mine, his hand locking in my hair, keeping my head in place as our lips fought for dominance…

"I don't wanna go back to London" I admitted as we lay in bed together afterwards

"Yeah but we can't stay here forever" he chuckled "as much as we want to"

"And I really want to" I admitted, pressing a kiss to his neck

DANNY'S POV:

Arriving back in rainy London, Jessie and I said goodbye to each other inside the privacy of the airport. I was getting a taxi to my management label and she was taking the car back to her place…

"Call me when you're done, yeah?" she questioned, her arms wrapped around my neck, mine around her waist

I nodded and kissed her softly, escorting her to her car…

JESSIE'S POV:

Arriving back at my place I dumped my suitcase and showered and organised myself some food. Thank God for Gemma having restocked my fridge and cupboards. Flopping down onto the sofa I switched the TV on, deciding to catch up on the shows that I'd Sky plussed…

DANNY'S POV:

"So what was so important you wanted to see me as soon as I arrived back?" I asked as I walked into my manager, Michael's office

"It's about you and Jessie" he informed me, motioning for me to sit down opposite him

"What about us?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Some of the fans don't approve. They want you to remain the single man" he admitted

"I'm not single anymore though. They're gonna have to know I wasn't going to be single for the rest of my life" I replied

"Danny, this isn't just about you. It's about the band" Michael sighed

"The guys know I'm happy, they understand. The fans are just going to have to deal" I stated

"So you're willing to lose fans for a relationship that might not last?" he questioned

"I'm not even thinking about Jess and me ending" I admitted "we're having fun together and that's going to continue"

"Danny, mate, you've got the album release coming up. Do you want to risk sales dropping?" he asked

I sighed and thought about it, of course I didn't, but what else could I do? This was my career…

"So what am I meant to do? End things? I can't do that" I proclaimed

"Don't end it. Just distance yourself" he replied

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "Is that everything?"

He nodded and I stood up, making my way out of the office. I was meant to be going to Jessie's but decided to go back to mine, needing some time on my own…

JESSIE'S POV:

I woke up on the sofa the next morning, rubbing my eyes sleepily as I came around. Grabbing my phone from the coffee table, I checked it, no messages or phone calls from Danny. He was meant to have turned up after his management meeting yesterday. I sat up and dialled his number…

"Hi, this is Danny, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey, it's just me, wondering why you didn't turn up yesterday. I guess I'll see you later. Bye"

DANNY'S POV:

"_Hey, it's just me, wondering why you didn't turn up yesterday. I guess I'll see you later. Bye"_

Sighing heavily I ran my hands over my face as I listened to Jessie's message. I really did miss her and I wanted to see her. I really wanted to see her. Calling a cab, I decided to go over and see her. I needed to tell her the truth about what my management had said…

**If Danny does tell Jessie about his management's announcement, how do you think she'll react?**


	13. Chapter 13

DANNY'S POV:

I arrived at Jessie's apartment building, ringing her flat number, waiting for the video intercom to start…

"Hi" her voice greeted me as I waited patiently

"Hey, can I come in?" I questioned

"Yeah. Come up" she stated, opening the doors from the inside

I could tell she was annoyed with me for not turning up yesterday, and honestly, so was I…

JESSIE'S POV:

"So you finally decided to show up then?" I questioned as I opened the door to Danny

"We need to talk" he informed me, sighing heavily

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, but I was thinking about it" he admitted

"Then there's nothing we need to talk about" I proclaimed, going to shut the door

"Jess, wait" he begged, putting his foot in the way so I couldn't shut it "let me in so I can explain, please"

"You were thinking of breaking up with me after we had an amazing time in New York, Danny" I sighed, feeling myself start to well up "I gave you my virginity. I should've known you were a user"

"Jess, I'm not, I promise. Just let me in and I'll explain everything" he informed me

I sighed and opened the door fully, walking away as he walked in, him following…

DANNY'S POV:

"Jess, look at me" I begged as she sat on the sofa, playing with the hem of her top

She shook her head, signalling no. Sighing, I moved towards her and tilted her chin up so her face met mine…

"I was a stupid idiot" I admitted

"Yes you were" she replied

"But I was a stupid idiot because I let management influence the way I feel" I informed her

"What are you on about? You're not making sense" she sighed

"Management wanted me to cool things down because some fans aren't happy. They gave me an ultimatum, they said did I want the album release to be affected because we're together" I explained

"And you chose the easy option, which was ending things with me?" she questioned

"I was going to but then I realised I can't" I replied

"Why? You must have a reason for not ending things" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm falling for you" I informed her

"What?" she inquired

"I'm falling for you, Jess" I mirrored "and I know you're falling for me too. What we have is amazing and I'm not gonna throw it away just because some of the fans aren't happy"

"Do you mean that?" she questioned

"100%. So, am I forgiven?" I asked

"Just about. Kiss me" she replied

I smiled and captured her lips with mine, moving myself onto the sofa…

"So what do you wanna do now? Do we tell our fans?" I questioned as we pulled away

"I don't know about you but I am" she informed me, picking up her phone from the side

I smiled and watched as she unlocked her keypad and opened Twitter, opening a new tweet…

"Yes #Heartbeats, the rumours are true, thescript_danny and I are together and I've never been happier. Thank you as always for all your love, I have the best fans xxx"

"Time for me to tweet too" I informed her, pulling my phone from my pocket

Just as I'd watched her, she watched me… "Just mirroring my beautiful girlfriend, God it feels good to say that, jessiej and letting you all know the rumours are true. We're together and happy and nothing's going to change that x"

As I locked my keypad Jessie kissed me again, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck…

"What was that for?" I questioned as we pulled away

"You called me your girlfriend" she informed me, smiling widely

"Isn't that what you are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, but you've never called me it before" she replied "it feels good"

"Feels good to finally be open about it" I sighed, pulling her into me

"So boyfriend" she began, smiling widely "what do we do tonight?"

**C'mon, as if I'd split them up. So, it's official, they're together and everyone knows. What next? I have ideas but I want yours too. You can leave me a review, send me a message or tweet me, lauras1992x! Ciaoooooooo!**


	14. Chapter 14

"What's up?" Danny asked as I stood at my kitchen counter the next morning, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind

"My video director wants to see both of us before we start shooting" I informed him

"Why both of us?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Now that I don't know. I'm not a mind reader" I replied, smiling "we better go though"

Danny nodded and we both grabbed our jackets, his hand entwining with mine as we made our way out of my apartment building and to the office…

"So we'd both be starring in the video?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the director

"Yes. Me and the team were storyboarding your shoot after our chat yesterday and we thought it'd be perfect. What do you say?" he inquired

"I'd love it but it's not really up to me" I admitted "Danny, what do you say?"

"I'm up for it" he informed him "count me in"

"Great. We'll see you both tomorrow" he proclaimed, shaking both our hands

The next day I could barely contain my excitement. This was not only my first video shoot but my management team had decided it'd be a good idea for Danny to be included…

"You nervous?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow as I had my make-up done

"A little but I'm glad you're here" I admitted

He smiled... "Being paid to do what we do day-to-day. I can live with that"

I chuckled, apologising to my make-up artist… "Disappear. You're distracting me"

"Charming" he replied "I'll see you on set"

I nodded and watched as he walked away, smiling contentedly…

I walked onto set after getting changed into my costume, Danny laughing as he saw me…

"What're you laughing at?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I reached him

"Are you sure heels are such a good idea? We have to do some walking?" he inquired

"Very funny" I quipped, rolling my eyes at him "I'll be fine. Besides, I have a boyfriend who's willing to give me a foot rub if my feet ache later, right?"

He nodded and kissed me softly… "This set is amazing"

"It's just how I imagined it" I admitted "I can't believe you're in my first video"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist….

"Okay, so you both know what you're doing, right?" the director asked

Danny and I nodded and he called action. We'd been directed just to act as normal, laughing, joking and messing around. We'd also been given some props. Handing Danny the huge sunglasses, I laughed loudly as he put them on and started to pose as the camera started to move around, getting different angles…

"Okay, cut" the director proclaimed "right, for the next few shots we want you to act all coupley, just do what you normally do when you're together"

"There's one thing we can't do unless they want an x-rated video" Danny whispered

I glanced at him and rolled my eyes, the director making his way back to his chair. Calling action again, Danny wrapped one arm around my waist, cupping my cheek with his other hand as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. Wrapping my arms around his neck we continued to kiss, pulling away a minute or two later, our foreheads resting together as we stared into each other's eyes…

After the shoot had wrapped Danny and I were sat down as the director called us over to watch the rough draft of the video. Entwining his hand with mine, he could sense my nervousness. I smiled at him thankfully as the video began to play…

"We were thinking, how about we include some of your stuff from New York?" the director suggested

"Like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"The video you posted onto Twitter" he admitted "how about we take some bits from it and edit it in?"

"Do you think it'll fit?" I asked "the video's great. I don't wanna ruin it"

"I think if it's edited into the right places then yes" he replied "don't worry, Jessie. It was great"

I smiled and glanced at Danny… "Can we?"

"I don't mind" he replied, smiling at me reassuringly

"Okay. I'll email you the video tonight when we're home" I informed him

DANNY'S POV:

"So, which video did you email him then?" I asked as I sat down next to Jessie, Chinese food in hand

"The ice skating one" she informed me

"Where I fall on my butt and you look like a pro?" I questioned "gee. Make me look like the idiot"

"Make you? You are" she chuckled as she shut her laptop and placed it on my coffee table

"Oh I am, am I?" I asked "are you sure you're happy to be going out with an idiot?"

"More than happy" she informed me, kissing me softly "besides, I have to look good, it's my debut music video"

"Yes it is, Little Miss. Successful" I proclaimed "I'm proud of you"

"If you hadn't of turned around I wouldn't have this, any of this" she replied

"I know talent when I see it, well, hear it" I stated "you're amazing, Jess"

"Why're you looking at me like that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"I wanna say something but I don't wanna ruin what we've got" I admitted, sighing

"If it's what I think it is then say it. I'll say it back" she informed me

"I love you" I stated

"I love you too" she mirrored

Smiling widely I pressed my lips to hers passionately, a moan escaping her lips as I bit down on her bottom lip softly. Pulling away I stood up, holding my hand out to her which she took and, keeping my eyes locked with hers, I walked us into the bedroom…

JESSIE'S POV:

As I lay on the bed, Danny hovering over me as he kissed his way down my body I knew he was going to do something that I'd never experienced before. Unbuttoning my jeans, I helped him remove them and he dropped them to the floor, his lips pressing kisses to my stomach and downwards to where my panties sat. Removing them too, he let his hand purposely brush my mound and my hips bucked beneath him. He smirked as he saw my reaction and did it again, this time my panties having being removed. He continued his ministrations and I watched as he lowered his mouth to my now bare mound, the pleasure indescribable. He kissed, licked and sucked in all the right places, making my body tremble with anticipation. I could feel myself racing to the finish line and his ministrations got faster as he could tell I was near to the edge. As I reached my peak I moaned his name, my head tipping back into the pillow as he kept his mouth where it was, letting my pleasure ride over me…

"That was amazing" I sighed as Danny kissed his way back up my body, his lips fusing with mine

He smiled into the kiss and I reached between us, teasing him as I brushed my hand over his hardened crotch. He groaned into my mouth and it was my turn to smile. Unbuttoning his jeans he eagerly kicked them off, earning a giggle from me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed the balls of my feet into his lower back, pushing him towards me. Bringing my legs back to the sides of him, I used my feet to remove his boxers and he positioned himself at my entrance, slowly pushing himself into me, taking his time. He lowered his body onto mine so he was fully resting on top of me, his hands entwining with mine, raising them to rest at the side of my head as he began to thrust slowly…

**Leave me ideas in your reviews as to what you'd like to see next please. I'm thinking possible media pressure and a busy work schedule either weakens or strengthens their relationship, let me know your thoughts…**


	15. Chapter 15

"Looks like this tour's gonna be your best tour yet" I proclaimed as I walked into the arena where The Script's latest tour stage was being put together for them to see

"What're you doing here?" Danny asked, turning around at the sound of my voice "I thought you had promo all day"

"A girl has to eat, and she was wondering if her boyfriend wanted to join her?" I inquired

"I'd love to, babe, but what with all this I can't get away" he admitted "sorry"

"No problem. I thought you'd say that so I went to Nando's and got everyone take out" I informed him

"You're the best" he proclaimed, cupping my cheeks before kissing me softly

"You've said that quite a few times" I replied, smirking as he smirked too

"Come on" he stated, taking my hand as he led us to a seating area

After dinner I was sat on Danny's lap, my head resting in the crook of his neck, his arm around my waist as we continued to talk to the other guys who were around…

"So how long till you have to get back?" Danny questioned

"You trying to get rid of me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I sat up to face him

"No" he chuckled "I was just wondering if you wanted to hear us rehearse?"

I nodded eagerly and he smiled, kissing me softly as he began to stand up, me moving back into the chair he'd just vacated as he, Mark, Glen, Ben and Rodney all made their way onto the stage after been called up to rehearse. The boys were currently in the middle of singing my favourite, to date song "If You Could See Me Now" so I decided to tweet…

"Watching rehearsals for thescript's world tour. You fans are in for a treat xx"

Checking through my mentions I smiled as I saw so many people reply to my latest tweet. Answering a few people asking how long it was until my debut album was out, how long it was until my debut single video was released (people were eager to see it after I'd posted snapshot pictures) and if I'd be at any of the tour dates I locked my keypad as Danny made his way back over to me…

"I better get back to it" I informed him as he wrapped his arms around my waist "what time will you be back tonight?"

"Not too late" he replied "we're just gonna have one final run through and then I should be back. Do you want me and my driver to pick you up?"

I nodded… "I'll be at Pineapple"

"I'll see you out" he stated, taking my hand as he led me to the exit of the arena

I smiled and let him lead me through the corridors and to the reception area…

"We are gonna be okay, aren't we?" I asked, biting my lip in nervousness of his answer

"Of course we are. What makes you say that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"It's just that with your world tour and me having to stay here for most of it, I'm worried" I admitted, sighing heavily

"We're going to be fine" he assured me, wrapping his arms around my waist "you're coming to most of the UK dates and then you're flying out to New York and Australia at the same time as us so we'll be together then. And as for anything else, we're just going to have to compare schedules as and when we can to see when we can see each other. We're gonna be fine, I know it"

"Just me being paranoid" I sighed "never had a big superstar boyfriend before"

"And I've never had a big superstar girlfriend" he mirrored, kissing me softly "and when we're not together, we can text, we can call, we can Skype, we can Face-time. Everything's gonna be okay"

I nodded in agreement and smiled as he kissed me again… "I've gotta get back but I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

I nodded and smiled again as I watched him walk off, giggling as he turned back to face me and blew me kisses as he walked down the corridor…

**Poor Jessie being worried about not seeing her man when he's on his world tour because of her schedule. Don't worry, I've got everything planned and there's going to be some really lovely moments when they get the time to be together, and when they don't? You'll just have to wait and see…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Don't think is working correctly. Emails notifying people of updates aren't being sent so just a note; you'll have to go onto the person's profile and onto their stories page to read…**

JESSIE'S POV:

This was it, the start of The Script's world tour. Danny, me and the band were being driven to the first venue in Ireland where they were going to be playing two intimate shows, one in Cork and one in Dublin before the tour kicked off properly in Glasgow. I had my head resting on Danny's chest and glanced up at him, he was asleep. Smiling, I pulled my phone from my jacket which was sat next to me and snapped a picture, tweeting it with the caption:

"Pre opening tour show zzz's being caught, thescript_danny 3 x"

Half an hour later we arrived at the venue and as the other band members climbed out of the car I kissed Danny softly, his eyelids fluttering open…

"We're here" I informed him, smiling as his eyes met mine

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked as I moved away from him and stretched

"A couple of hours, I'm not too sure" I admitted "come on, let's get inside"

He nodded in agreement and climbed out of the car, holding his hand out to me as he led me into the venue and away from the paparazzi…

DANNY'S POV:

As we were waiting for the stage to be set up so we could do a soundcheck, I decided to tweet, smiling as I saw Jessie had tweeted a picture of me asleep in the car…

"You look so cute when you sleep" she stated, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind, raising up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the nape of my neck

"Don't do that" I begged "you know what that does to me"

"What? This?" she questioned, pressing another kiss to the nape of my neck

"Jess, stop, please" I begged again and I turned around in her embrace, seeing a smirk on her face

"Stop what? I didn't do anything" she replied

"You know exactly what you did, Jessica" I informed her, her smirk disappearing as I said her full name

"Don't call me Jessica" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest

I smirked and kissed her pouting lips softly, both of us being interrupted by soundcheck being called as I began to deepen it…

"Go and be brilliant" she stated, kissing me quickly as she moved to the seating area that had been set up

She squealed as I tapped her bum lightly and I laughed, making my way to the stage…

JESSIE'S POV:

I'd been given the option to stand backstage or sit with the audience and I'd decided to sit with the audience and I was glad with my decision, the atmosphere was amazing. Everyone was up on their feet cheering, signing along and taking pictures, myself included. I loved watching Danny on stage, it was his second home, it always had been. I thought it would've felt weird seeing him up there as my boyfriend but it wasn't, I was a proud girlfriend…

Making my way backstage after taking photos and signing autographs for fans I made my way into the dressing room, Danny picking me up, sitting me on the dressing table…

"You're all sticky and sweaty" I proclaimed, my face screwing up in disgust

"Better get used to it, babe" he informed me, kissing me softly

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his again… "Do you think we can go back to the hotel soon please?"

"We were all gonna go out and have a couple of drinks" he admitted, pursing his lips together

"Do we have to stay long?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, running my fingertips down the nape of his neck and under his t-shirt, smiling as his back muscles tensed and relaxed under my touch

"I think we'll be able to get out of there in half an hour, tops" he informed me

I smiled and kissed him again… "You better go and get yourself sorted then, hadn't you?"

He nodded and kissed me again, moving away from me. I dropped down onto the sofa as I waited for Danny and the other guys to get organised and opened Twitter…

"Great opening show of #3WorldTour. Well done thescript. Such a proud girlfriend xx"

Answering a few more tweets whilst I waited for Danny and the others I smiled at one in particular:

"Saw and met jessiej tonight. Such a great lady, being a diehard thescript fan in the audience with all us other fans. Thanks for the photo x"

I replied: "Thank you so much for your lovely words. Was so great to meet you, hope you enjoyed the show x"

Five minutes later Danny and the guys were organised to go. Locking my phone keypad and putting it back into my handbag I took Danny's outstretched hand and we left the dressing room, making our way out of the venue, me making my way to the car whilst they signed autographs and posed for pictures…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie and I managed to escape from the club we'd decided to go to half an hour later. Grabbing a taxi so the guys could take the car back, we hopped in and I gave the driver our hotel address…

"So what do you wanna do when we get back to the hotel?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You'll have to wait and see" she informed me, resting her head on my shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to my neck

Fifteen excruciating minutes we arrived back at the hotel and I gave the driver the fare, both of us making our way out and into the hotel and over to the lifts…

JESSIE'S POV:

As soon as the lift doors were shut, Danny's lips were on mine, my back against the wall. The lift dinged, both of us springing apart, Danny taking my hand in his as he led us down the corridor and to our room…

"I'll be back in a second" I informed him, grabbing a bag from my suitcase as I made my way into the en-suite bathroom

Catching a glance at myself in the mirror I smiled. I'd purchased a The Script t-shirt and had decided to change into it, going braless (Danny always telling me my breasts were my best feature) and a pair of panties. Making my way out into the bedroom again I saw Danny's head look up from his phone and his mouth drop open

"You okay, Mr. O'Donoghue?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm fine" he replied as I made my way over to where he was sat on the bed, placing my legs either side of his waist as I sat on his lap

"Good" I stated, smiling as I reached down between us, pulling his t-shirt over his head

"Where's all this come from?" he questioned

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"This. It's like you've got a new lease of life" he admitted

"Maybe I just wanna show my man I'm proud of him" I informed him, smiling

He kissed me softly and I pulled my lips away from his reluctantly, smiling against his skin as I heard a groan escape his lips as I pressed a kiss to his neck, and then another, and then another, working my way down to his chest. I gasped as Danny wrapped his arms around my waist and moved us so his head was resting against the pillows. Smiling at me, he pulled my t-shirt over my head, his eyes set firmly on my breasts. I moaned as his hands reached up, taking them in his hold and my chest pushed into his touch. I could feel him hardening beneath me, my panties getting wetter by the second. Shifting myself further down his legs, I moved my hands, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling them down his legs…

DANNY'S POV:

Keeping a hold of Jessie's waist, she lowered herself down onto my length, a moan escaping her lips as I filled her. Moving her hands so they could rest on my knees for support she started to move, setting a pace, a groan escaping my lips every so often as she ground herself down on me and then started to move again…

JESSIE'S POV:

Moving myself again I laid myself on top of Danny, our chests pressed together, my lips connecting with his as I felt my orgasm approaching. Danny's eyes were tight shut as I pulled away from his lips and I could tell he was focusing on delaying his high for as long as possible. Bringing my lips down to his neck, I started to suck on the sweet spot I'd found, knowing that would soon bring him to his release. Releasing a groan from his lips I felt him explode inside of me and I continued to move. As I shut my eyes, focusing on reaching my own high, I felt Danny's hand move between us, gasping as I felt his hand cup my mound, his thumb pressing against my sensitive clit, spurring my own release, a moan escaping my lips as I pulled the skin of his neck away from my mouth, my head burying in the crook of his neck as I continued to move atop of him…

"If you could show me you're proud of me like that every time, it'd be much obliged" Danny admitted, chuckling as I snuggled into him

I chuckled too and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, both of us falling into a deep sleep, ready for what day two of the tour would bring…

**What do you guys think day two of the tour will bring then?**


	17. Chapter 17

JESSIE'S POV:

After The Script's performance I wasn't feeling very well so made my way backstage fairly quickly, not stopping for pictures and to talk to fans which I felt bad about. Arriving in the dressing room I tweeted, apologising for not stopping because I didn't feel very well. Wrapping his jacket around me, Danny led me out of the venue and to the tour bus which was set to take us to Manchester...

"You go straight onto the bus. We won't be long" he informed me

Nodding, I smiled weakly as he kissed my forehead and I made my way onto the bus, walking down to the back of the bus where for the night, we'd set up our own makeshift bedroom. Looking out the window I saw Danny and the boys talking to their fans, Danny hugging one. Seeing that did nothing to ease my worries about our relationship during the next leg of the tour, due to start next month. Plugging my headphones into my iPod, I switched my music on and turned away from the door where I'd be able to see Danny and the boys walk in, shutting my eyes…

DANNY'S POV:

"Thank you so much, Jess will love it" I informed the fan, hugging her who'd given me a bag full of presents to give to Jessie

She smiled and signed her programme like she'd asked me to, continuing to sign a few more things and pose for photos before making my way onto the bus with the others. Walking down to the makeshift bedroom Jessie and I had set up for the night I sighed, seeing she was asleep. Sitting down next to her, I ran my fingers through her hair, something which normally she loved. This time, she recoiled from touch and moved the duvet further up her body…

"What's the matter?" I asked, confused as to her mood

"I don't feel well" she informed me "you know that"

"Then let me look after you" I stated, going to pull her into me

"No. I can look after myself. You're not always going to be here when I'm not well" she replied

"Okay, what is going on?" I questioned, pulling her earphones from her ears

"I saw you with that girl" she admitted, sighing as she turned over to face me

"What girl?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"The girl outside. The fan you hugged" she informed me

"I was hugging her as a thank you" he admitted "she wanted me to give you this"

Sitting herself up she took the bag full of presents from me… "She wanted to send them to your management for your birthday but she didn't know if they'd get there safely so when she found out about us she decided to bring them to the concert"

"So you weren't hugging her for any other reason?" she inquired

"Why would I be when I've got you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

Smiling coyly she bowed her head, pretending to look through the bag when I knew she wasn't. I knew she was embarrassed. Bringing her face up to meet mine I pressed a soft kiss to her lips…

"I know you're scared but we're gonna be fine" I assured her "there's no one else I want"

She smiled and sat the bag down on the side, moving over to me so she was sat in my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck… "Sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry" I replied

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her as we pulled away

"Can you stay with me?" she questioned

I nodded and she moved out of my lap and back to the bed, pulling the duvet around us both. Sitting myself up, positioning a pillow for my head to rest on, Jessie rested her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist, my arm around her shoulder as I ran my hand up and down her arm and through her hair…

JESSIE'S POV:

The next morning I awoke in a hotel room, the Manchester hotel room, Danny nowhere to be seen. Looking to his side of the bed I saw a note from him on his pillow…

"Didn't wanna wake you in case you still weren't feeling right but we've gone for soundcheck. I'll be back at dinner to pick you up. Love you x"

Smiling widely I folded the note and put it on my bedside table and climbed out of bed, feeling much better than I had done the night before. I showered and got dressed and made my way back into the room, seeing the bag of presents I still had to open. Sitting on the bed, I opened the card first, seeing the girl's Twitter name. After opening my presents, a mug with a picture of Danny on one side and a picture of me on the other, a photo frame and a The Script hoodie I opened my Twitter app and tweeted her:

" alouisematthews Thank you so much for my birthday presents and my card. You're a darling. Lots of love and hugs xxx"

I spent the rest of the morning in the hotel room awaiting Danny's return. Upon hearing him, I switched the TV off and shut my laptop, walking over to the door, smiling as I saw him enter…

"You're feeling better I take it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he shut the door behind me

"Much" I informed him "fancy taking me for dinner? I'm starving"

"Where would Madam like to go?" he questioned as I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I could eat some sushi" I admitted

"Then sushi it is. Get your things and we'll go" he stated

Nodding, I quickly made my way back into the room, grabbing my jacket and my handbag, Danny entwining his hand with mine as we left the room and made our way out of the hotel…

**So that's day 2 of the tour out of the way, what happens day 3? Tweet your ideas/reviews to lauras1992x please, they'd be much appreciated. Thanksssss! **


	18. Chapter 18

The tour had been open a week and everyone who'd been to see the show so far loved it. Danny and the boys were ecstatic that it had been so well received, just like I knew it would be. Tonight was their final show in Glasgow and even though I'd been to every date of the tour so far, I wasn't bored of hearing the songs over and over again, I couldn't be…

"Michael wants to know if you wanna come on stage and sing with us tonight" Danny informed as we organised ourselves for the day

"Me? On stage? In front of thousands of people. I'm not sure, Danny" I admitted

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be there" he assured me, entwining my hands with his own

"But this is your tour, not mine. It wouldn't feel right being up there" I replied

"How about this then? I want you up there with me singing" he stated "we'll have a blast"

"Why does Michael want me up there anyway? I thought he wasn't a fan of this, us" I asked

"He knows we're for keeps and that I'm happy, and he's seen the fans reaction to us so he wants it to happen. Say yes, babe, please" he begged, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Fine. What song are we singing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You'll have to wait and see" he informed me, kissing me softly "come on, let's go"

"Danny" I whined "why won't you tell me what song we're singing?"

"You'll find out when we soundcheck" he informed me, smiling

Sighing, I let him lead me from the room and to the tour bus to take us to the venue…

DANNY'S POV:

I watched Jessie's face light up as the music to "Breakeven" started and she smiled at me…

"Now you see why I didn't tell you" I informed her

Rolling her eyes, she began to sing, her voice blowing me away just like it had the first time I'd heard her sing…

JESSIE'S POV:

Showtime! And not just for the boys, but for me too. I was petrified. Tonight would be my first time in front of such a big audience, and I'd be on stage singing one of my boyfriend's songs with my boyfriend and his band. My life was crazy…

"Now ladies and gentlemen tonight we have a special guest that we're delighted to have here with us tonight. Please welcome to the stage the beautiful and talented Jessie J" Danny announced to the audience, the audience bursting into cheers as I was handed a microphone and walked onto stage

"Now Jessie is here tonight because we're going to be singing a very special song. You might recognise it. Here goes" Danny informed the audience, the music to "Breakeven" starting to play…

Stealing a glance at him, his beautiful smile adorning his face I began to sing: "I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in. Cause I got time while she got freedom, cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even"

I smiled at Danny as the chorus was about to begin and he took his microphone from the stand, making his way over to me as we both began to sing:

"What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you? And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok? I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces"

DANNY'S POV:

"Right, and now back to the show" I informed the audience as Jessie waved and made her way off stage

Half an hour later the final show in Glasgow was done and we made our way backstage and into the dressing room where Jessie was sat…

"The crowd loved our duet" she informed me as we began to get changed

"I knew they would" I replied, kissing her gently

"Oh my God, one fan wants us to record ourselves singing more songs" she admitted, chuckling

"Maybe after the tour, who knows?" I questioned

She looked at me and smiled… "I can't believe my first actual show was with you guys. It's insane"

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked, pulling a t-shirt over my head, sitting down on the sofa next to her

"I loved it" she admitted "I'd do it every night if I could"

I smiled widely and we left the dressing room, making our way back to the tour bus…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Tonight's show was amazing. Can't believe I got on stage and sung too. Was the best night of my life. Now onto Newcastle. Hope you Geordies are gonna show my thescript boys some love. See you soon xx"

Posting my tweet I locked my keypad and climbed up onto one of the bunks with Danny…

"This is cosy" I stated as I closed the curtain, giving us some privacy

"Very cosy" he replied, kissing me softly, his arms around my waist, pulling me further into him

I buried my head into the crook of his neck and soon fell asleep. Day 3 over…

**What does day 4 of the tour in Newcastle hold? Let me know what you want to see please…**


	19. Chapter 19

**I think you guys are gonna like this chapter – Jessie and Danny are going to get tattoos. FYI, Jessie's having The Script lyrics "I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing" tattooed. Thanks to alouisematthews and zoe_finlay92 for their help…**

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny and I were walking through Newcastle city centre hand-in-hand, enjoying a rare day off for him before the concert tonight…

"I want another tattoo" he admitted

"That was random. Okay" I chuckled

"I've heard there's a tattoo parlour around here somewhere" he informed me

"You want to get one now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah. Why not?" he asked "no time like the present"

I smiled… "I might get another one too. I've been thinking about it for a while"

"Oh, really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "how come you've not said anything?"

"I'm not sure. Come on, let's go and find this tattoo parlour" I stated, leading the way as we continued to walk

DANNY'S POV:

Twenty minutes later we'd tracked down the tattoo parlour and I was looking through the book of designs, trying to find one to get whereas Jessie had informed the tattooist of exactly what she wanted, being led into the room to have it done…

JESSIE'S POV:

My tattoo was finished and I was hoping Danny would like it. Pulling my top down and pulling my jacket back onto my body I made my way out of the room, thanking the tattooist who held the door open for me…

"You got yours sorted yet?" I asked, walking over to Danny

"Yep. Having another rose for my Mum on this arm and then having it coloured next time I can get to a tattooist's" he informed me, smiling

"That's lovely, Danny" I proclaimed

"So are you gonna show me what you got then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and pursed my lips before turning around, lifting up my jacket and top, Danny pulling the bandage back…

"What do you think?" I asked nervously "you hate it, don't you?"

"No, I love it and I love you" he assured me as I turned around to face him again "what made you choose those lyrics?"

"Because it's how I feel when I'm with you" I admitted "I love you so much I can barely breathe sometimes"

He smiled coyly and pulled me to him, kissing me softly but passionately…

DANNY'S POV:

An hour later Jessie and I had paid and we left the parlour, making our way back to the hotel to get organised for tonight's concert. After showering and changing I made my way out of the bathroom to see Jessie trying to take a picture of her tattoo in the mirror…

"I wanna tweet a picture but I can't get it right. Can you take it please?" she inquired

I nodded and took her phone from her… "As long as you promise to get some help. You're a Twitter addict"

"Ha ha, very funny" she replied as I snapped the picture for her, handing her back her phone "thank you"

I kissed her gently before pulling out my phone, taking a picture of my tattoo…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Decided to get tattoos with thescript_danny today. Like mine? x"

A couple of minutes later my phone started to buzz with notifications. Putting my phone on silent, deciding I'd check them all later, Danny and I made our way downstairs as he got a text saying it was time to leave for the venue…

Making my way to my seat I met Gemma who'd decided to come to the concert tonight…

"It's so good to see you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly

"You too, you jetsetter" she chuckled "how's things with Mr. Sexy?"

"They're good, really good" I informed her, smiling widely "just a bit nervous about when they go off to Europe next week"

"You'll be fine, I'm sure. At least I'll get to see you more" she admitted

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy. We're going out after tonight's gig though. You're gonna come, right?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, course. Get to spend some quality time with my bestie" she proclaimed

I nodded in agreement and the lights went down, the concert beginning. Afterwards Gemma and I made our way backstage, Gemma taking pictures of me and fans that wanted their pictures taking…

"Jessie, your tattoo's beautiful" one fan proclaimed as I had my photo taken with her

"Thank you" I replied, smiling at her "I've been thinking about it having it done for ages"

"Does Danny like it?" she questioned

"Yeah, he loves it" I informed her

After a couple more minutes chatting, Gemma and I made our way backstage, Danny greeting me with a kiss and Gemma with a hug as we sat down and waited for him and the guys to get themselves organised for our night out…

**Day 4 over. What does day 5 hold?**


	20. Chapter 20

JESSIE'S POV:

Today was Sheffield, the last day of The Script's UK leg of the tour. After the weekend off, Monday morning would see Danny and the boys jetting off to Sweden. I was upset, but I wasn't going to let it show. I was going to enjoy the last show of the tour and then enjoy my weekend with Danny before throwing myself into work; hoping time would zoom by until I saw him again…

DANNY'S POV:

Today was the last day of the UK leg of the tour before me and the boys went off to Sweden to start the next leg. I knew Jessie was upset about us going and so was I, but I was going to make sure we had the best weekend together before I went. Putting the phone down as she came into the room, I smiled at her, her raising an eyebrow suspiciously in reply…

"What're you smiling at?" she questioned as she walked over to me

"Can a guy not smile at his girlfriend?" I asked

"You're up to something" she stated

"It's one of those things called a surprise" I informed her, kissing her pouting lips

She nodded and smiled, moving off of my lap as she went to continue packing…

JESSIE'S POV:

Sheffield was another two hours away, depending on the traffic we met as we continued our journey down the motorway. I smiled as I heard Danny and the guys rehearsing and pulled my headphones out of my handbag, plugging them into my iPad, opening my iTunes to listen to some music as I read my book…

DANNY'S POV:

That's it. The first leg of the tour was over and done with. Me and the guys made our way backstage cheering and clapping each other on the back in congratulations of an amazing first leg. I quickly changed and got my things together before leading Jessie out of the dressing room and to the car that was waiting out front…

JESSIE'S POV:

"I've got something for you" Danny informed me as we arrived back at the hotel room

"I'd never have guessed" I chuckled, sitting myself down on the bed, kicking my shoes off "what is it?"

"You know the song "Millionaires"?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded…

"Well it was gonna be left off the album originally but I decided I wanted it on there, because I feel like a millionaire when I'm with you" he explained

I smiled and pursed my lips, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall… "Sing it to me"

"What, now?" he inquired

I nodded, signalling yes, watching as he moved and grabbed his guitar, setting it up before starting to sing…

"They're kicking us out saying it's time to close. We're leaning on each other try'na beat the cold. Carry your shoes and I give you my coat. Walking these streets like they're paved with gold. Anymore excuses is not to go. Neither one of us want to take that taxi home. Singing our hearts out, standing on chairs. Spending the time like we were millionaires. Laughing our heads off, the two of us stared. Spending the time like we were millionaires, millionaires, ooh, ooh, ooh. Lost my heart and I hope to die. Seeing the sunlight hit your eyes. Been up all night but you still look amazing to me. Yeah, half the time of the night you only dream about if God came down he could take me now cause in my mind, yeah, we will always be singing our hearts out, standing on chairs, spending our time like we were millionaires. Laughing our heads off, the two of us, spending the time like we were millionaires, millionaires, ooh, ooh, ooh. Look at us six in the morning, if time was money, yeah we'd be worth a fortune. I swear you may think you're rich. You could have a million euro but you can't buy this. Look at us since six in the morning. If time was money, yeah we'd be worth a fortune. I swear you may think you're rich. You could have a million euro but you can't buy this. And the band was playing out song. We messed up the lyrics as we sing along. But we didn't care cause it felt like we were the only ones there. My feet were sore, my bones were raw. They're turning off the lights when we were shouting more, shouting more. Singing our hearts out, standing on chairs. Spending the time like we were millionaires. Laughing our heads off, the two of us stared, spending the time like we were millionaires, millionaires, ooh, ooh, ooh. Look at us since six in the morning. If time was money, yeah we'd be worth a fortune. I swear you may think you're rich, you could have a million euro but you can't buy this. Walking these streets like they're paved gold. Anymore excuses is not go. Neither one of us want to take that taxi home"

As he finished singing he placed his guitar on the floor and I moved towards, cupping his cheeks before kissing him passionately… "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing me again as he pulled me onto his lap

**So, the UK leg of the tour is done. What happens now?**


	21. Chapter 21

JESSIE'S POV:

Arriving back at my place, I sighed, dumping my bags as I saw the mess left my best friend, Gemma, who'd been staying whilst I was away. Pulling my phone from my pocket I dialled her number, waiting for her to answer…

"Hey, bestie. You home safe?" she questioned

"Yeah, I'm home, but I don't know about safe. Gem, a bomb's hit this place" I sighed

"Ah, yeah, about that" she stated

"You are gonna come and help me clean up, right?" I asked, moving some glasses to the sink

"I can't, babe" she admitted "I'm snowed under at work. House sitting was fun, though"

"Yeah, I bet it was. So I've just gotta do this all by myself have I? I may as well have gone to Danny's" I informed her

"He's given you a key?" she asked, happiness in her voice evident

"Yeah, he has. I'm gonna be looking after it for him whilst he's away, and I'll certainly do a better job of looking after it than you" I replied "Gem, what the hell happened in the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah, major shampoo explosion. Oops" she explained

"Gemma Louise Young" I proclaimed, sighing heavily

"Jessica Ellen Cornish" she mirrored, and I could tell she was smiling

"This isn't a joking matter. My place is a mess" I sighed

"Hey, at least it'll keep your mind off Danny for a couple of hours" she stated

"Yeah, cheers for that. I'll see you sometime this week?" I questioned

"I'm free at the end of the week. How about a sleepover at Mr. Sexy's?" she suggested

"Just so you can have a nosy, I don't think so. We'll do it at mine" I informed her "I'll see you then"

"Spoilsport" she sighed "okay, see you then. Love ya"

And with that, she hung up…

DANNY'S POV:

The boys and I had arrived in Sweden, a very cold and snowy Sweden. Laying on my bed I decided to Facetime Jessie, waiting for her to answer…

"Hey" her voice greeted me

"Hey" I mirrored "how's life in London?"

"Rubbish" she admitted "not only do I miss you but Gem left my place in a state"

"Oh dear" I sighed, resisting the urge to laugh

"Anyway, how's Sweden?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"All good. Cold but good" I informed her "so what're you doing? Apart from cleaning?"

"Listening to the demo of my debut album" she replied "it's really great. I wish you could here it"

"Turn it up and I'll be able to" I stated

She smiled and moved over to her speakers, turning up the sound and I heard her voice singing one of the songs I'd heard her record in the studio in New York…

"Sounds good" I admitted as she turned the sound back down so she could speak to me

"I'm so pleased with it" she informed me "I wish you were gonna be here when my debut single comes out and hits the charts. I'm scared it'll be a flop"

"It's not gonna be because it's you, you're amazing" I assured her, a smile gracing her face "it'll soar to number one, I'm sure"

"I hope so. That'd be like a dream come true" she replied

After half an hour or so more of talking we hung up, me letting Jessie get back to cleaning whilst I got some rest before the show tonight…

**So day one apart is out of the way, what do you want to see happen on day two?**


	22. Chapter 22

JESSIE'S POV:

After a busy day of promo ready for the debut single and album release, which were due to be released on the same day I made my way back to the flat, stopping and smiling as I saw a bouquet of flowers outside my front door. Making my way inside, I dumped the bags of shopping I had in preparation for my night in with Gemma and made my way back to the door, picking them up and making my way inside, shutting the door behind me…

"Have a lovely night with Gemma. Miss you and love you xx"

Smiling widely, I pulled a vase from my cupboard and began to arrange the flowers into them, snapping a picture of them before tweeting it…

"Flowers all the way from Germany. I'm one very lucky lady. Thank you thescript_danny, I miss and love you too xx"

After organising the food for me and Gemma, I was cooking homemade Chinese and then we were going to pig out on sweets and chocolate whilst watching some scary films I heard my intercom start to sound, signalling Gemma was here…

"Hey Jessica, come and let me in" she proclaimed "it's freezing out here"

"Come up" I chuckled, pressing the button that unlocked the door and opening my front door

"The party girl has arrived" she announced as she walked into the flat, shutting and bolting the door behind her

"I'd guessed" I admitted "you're early"

"Got off work early" she informed me "nice to see the place so clean again"

"Took me four hours on Monday afternoon" I replied "thanks for that"

"You're welcome. So what's cooking? Something smells good" she sighed

"Homemade Chinese" I informed her "and then I thought we could pig out on sweets?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Flowers from Mr. Sexy?" she questioned

I nodded and smiled…

"He's too fucking cute for his own good" she proclaimed, moving to sit atop my worktop

"I'm very lucky" I informed her

"So where's Mr. Jetsetter right now?" she asked as I handed her a drink

"Germany, and then back to Sweden, and then to France, and then Australia" I informed her

"Clocking up some air miles there" she replied, whistling low

"Tell me about it" I sighed

"You miss him, don't you?" she inquired

"Of course I do" I admitted, sighing "we've never been apart in our relationship apart from now"

"He'll be back before you know it" she assured me, smiling "it's the sex you miss, isn't it?"

"Gemma" I proclaimed, hitting her playfully

"Come on, you can tell me. It is, isn't it? How good is he?" she questioned

"I am not divulging the details of mine and Danny's sex life" I informed her

"Jess, I'm your best friend, we're supposed to talk about this kind of thing, unless" she stated

"Unless what?" I asked, turning to her, raising an eyebrow

"Are you still a, you know?" she inquired

"No I am not" I informed her "okay, the sex is amazing"

"I knew it" she proclaimed, hugging me from behind as I turned back to the cooker "tell me everything"

"What is there to tell?" I asked

"How good he is on a scale of one to ten? How he likes it? There's so much" she informed me

"Oh my god" I sighed, chuckling lightly "can I shut you up with dinner?"

"Yeah, but then we're definitely talking about it" she assured me as I began to serve up

After dinner we both got into our pyjamas, Gemma squealing as she saw that I was wearing one of Danny's jumpers. Shaking my head in disbelief at her I set the first film up and grabbed our stash of sweets and chocolate from the kitchen, as well as another two glasses of wine…

DANNY'S POV:

As I walked into the dressing room after the show in Germany I decided to Facetime Jessie…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Jesus Christ, you scared us half to death" I proclaimed as I answered Danny's call

"Us? Who else is there?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Gemma, remember? I told you we were having a girls night" I informed him, chuckling as she waved to him

"Sorry I interrupted, babe" he admitted "I just missed you. What are you two up to then?"

"We're watching Paranormal Activity and being scared witless" I replied

He chuckled lightly in reply… "It's nice to see you're all cuddled up. I wish I could be there"

"I wish you could be too" I mirrored "babe, I don't wanna go but I'm gonna have to, Gemma's demanding my attention"

"Okay" he chuckled "I'll speak to you tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you too" I sighed before we hung up

**Day 2 done – what happens on day 3?**


	23. Chapter 23

JESSIE'S POV:

I was scared, really scared. I'd tried every method of communication to try and get in touch with Danny that I had access to and he wasn't answering any of them. I had some important news to tell him, important news I wanted him out of everyone I loved and cared about to be the first one to know. My debut single and album had gone straight to number one. I needed to tell him…

DANNY'S POV:

Walking through Heathrow airport I switched my phone back on, the many messages Jessie had sent me coming through. I felt guilty for telling her I wasn't coming home for some unexpected time off but I wanted to surprise her, and that's what I planned on doing…

JESSIE'S POV:

I called a cab and gave them Danny's address. I needed to feel closer to him. Handing the cab driver his fare I stepped out and made my way into Danny's, shutting and locking the door behind me…

DANNY'S POV:

I'd tried Jessie's place but there was no answer. Thinking she was out celebrating her success that I already knew about, I made my way to mine. As I set one of my many bags down so I could find my key I noticed a light in my bedroom on. Sighing, I unlocked the door and made my way inside…

JESSIE'S POV:

I heard the front door close, or at least I thought I did. I was laid on Danny's bed, trying my hardest to cry…

"Missed me, did you?" his voice asked, startling me. I turned and saw him stood in the doorway

"What're you doing here?" I questioned, shocked

"I've got some time off" he informed me, smiling "surprise"

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I didn't mean to scare you, babe. I wanted to surprise you" he admitted

"Well mission failed" I replied, flopping back on his bed

"Jess" he sighed, coming to lie on the bed next to me "how come you're here?"

"I was scared" I admitted "scared that you were out on the town or something and that's why you weren't answering my calls, texts or emails"

"You don't trust me, do you?" he asked

"It's not a case of not trusting you" I sighed

"It kinda is. Do you or do you not trust me?" he questioned

"I do. But I've never had a boyfriend whose job is to travel around the world before" I replied

"Jessie" he sighed "how many times, eh? You're the only girl for me, the only one I love. I get fans throwing themselves at me all the time and I say no. I get date and marriage requests but I say no and you wanna know why? Because I've got you"

"I don't see why you'd want me when you've got girls throwing themselves at you" I admitted "you could have a different girl every night. It's some guy's dream"

"But not mine. Maybe once, yeah" he stated "but that all changed when I met you. Jess, I came back with a question to ask you"

"If you're gonna ask me to marry you my answer will be no" I proclaimed

"No, nothing that serious" he chuckled "but I do want you to move in with me"

"How can I move in here when you don't think I trust you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You know I didn't mean it like that" he sighed "I know you trust me and I know this is hard on both of us but this is what I want, so please, move in here with me"

I smiled and cupped his cheeks, kissing him softly… "Yes"

"Can you say that again?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"Maybe once more? I didn't quite catch that" he admitted

"Danny O'Donoghue, yes, I'll move in with you" I proclaimed "that better?"

"Much" he informed me "congratulations by the way"

"On moving in with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, on your number one success" he stated "I'm so proud of you"

"How do you know?" I inquired "I wanted to tell you myself"

"There is such a thing as Internet, you know" he chuckled

I smiled… "Thank you. I can't believe it"

"I can. Your music's amazing and your fans love it and they love you, just like I do"

I smiled again… "How long are you home for?"

"10 days. So how about tonight we make up for lost time and then tomorrow we get sorted on you moving in?" he suggested

"Tomorrow's tidying up day" I informed him "this place is a mess. You could've tidied up before you went on tour"

"Are we really gonna talk about cleaning?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head and let his hands drift to my waist, pulling me on top of him, his lips connecting with mine…

**How sweet, eh? Jessie and Danny are taking the plunge and are gonna live together. Cue cuteness? I think so!**


	24. Chapter 24

"I think you should be dating Gemma instead of me" I sighed as Danny and I continued to move me into his place

"She's hot but she's not my type" he informed me "why do you say I should be dating her?"

"You're as messy as she is, if not worse" I sighed "I mean look at that, you were about an inch of the washing basket and you couldn't put it in, why?"

He shrugged his shoulders and I scoffed and rolled my eyes, placing the box that I was holding on the side…

"Maybe you can make yourself useful and bring the last couple of boxes in?" I suggested

He nodded and kissed me gently as I began to unpack my boxes, wanting to be settled as soon as possible…

DANNY'S POV:

I stood in the doorway, watching Jessie move around the room, humming to herself as she continued to unpack her things…

"You know, if this is gonna work, we're gonna have to work on your tidiness" she informed me, snapping me out of my trance

"There's nothing wrong with my tidiness" I assured her, smiling

"I've just been into the bathroom and there's a tonne of mess that I'm gonna have to clean up before I even begin to start unpacking my toiletries" she stated "unless you wanna do it?"

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Exactly. Why don't you go and do something productive like organise us some dinner?" she suggested

"Bossing me around in my own home, I like it" I admitted

"Don't you mean our home?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and stepped into the room, wrapping my arms around her waist as hers locked around my neck… "I like the sound of it. Our home"

"Me too" she mirrored, kissing me softly "now go and stop distracting me"

"Yes Ma'am" I proclaimed, laughing as I walked out of the room

JESSIE'S POV:

After unpacking my things in the bedroom and bathroom I made my way into the living room, my favourite place in Danny's house. It was the right amount of everything. I could sit on the sofa for ages, just watching TV and being snuggled up with him, which I intended to do a lot of before he had to go back on tour, I put the box of my DVD's by his stand, deciding we'd organise them later…

"All done?" he questioned as I walked into the kitchen

I nodded and smiled… "Your bathroom's clean too. You're welcome"

"Thanks, babe" he replied, kissing me softly

"What're you making?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Spaghetti and meatballs, Mum's recipe" he informed me

"Sounds delicious" I sighed "we've got DVD's to go through later"

"We do?" he asked, glancing at me as he stood organising our dinner

"Yeah, what's the point in possibly having two of the same DVD?" I questioned

"If one breaks, at least we have a backup" he replied, smiling at me

"True" I stated "I'll go and sort them out. Can I put them anywhere?"

He nodded and smiled at me as I left the room to organise the last of my things. Five minutes later, I was officially moved in…

"I'm officially moved in. Everything's unpacked. You're stuck with me" I proclaimed, wrapping my arms around Danny's waist from behind as I walked back into the kitchen

"I think I can cope with that" he informed me as I pressed a soft kiss to his neck "so what do you wanna do tonight on your first official night here?"

"How about snuggling up with a film? I wanna make the most of you seeing as though I'm losing you in five days" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Well we're gonna make these five days count" he assured me, smiling at me

"And how're we gonna do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'm sure we'll think of something" he replied "dinner's almost ready"

I smiled and buried my head into his neck as he turned around to face me, his arms wrapping around me, rubbing up and down my back…

**Ideas for what Jessie and Danny can do on the five days they've got together before Danny goes back on tour wanted please…**


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't think we should've given into peer pressure" I chuckled as I scrolled through my Twitter timeline that afternoon

"How come?" Danny questioned, walking back into the living room, handing me my drink

"People want another video already" I informed him "it's all everyone's on about"

"We make a good duo. If our careers fail, at least we can fall back on each other" he stated

I chuckled and kissed him gently as he sat down next to me, moving myself into his embrace…

"What're you thinking?" I asked as I glanced up at him, seeing him deep in thought

"Whilst I'm away I want you to put your own stamp on this place" he informed me

"You trust me to do that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I moved so I was facing him

"Course I do" he replied, smiling widely "this place is as much yours as it is mine. Up to the challenge?"

"It'd be much more fun if you were gonna be here but yeah" I admitted, smiling weakly

"Hey, come on, no getting upset, remember?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded and smiled, my eyes shutting as he pushed a piece of hair away from my face…

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" he asked as I opened my eyes, a smile on his face

"I can think of a few things" I informed him, biting down on my lip softly

"Yeah? What might they be?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"How about I show you?" I suggested

He nodded and I moved my face towards his, teasing his lips with my own before capturing them, gasping as he pulled me up from my place on the sofa and into his lap, my legs either side of his waist. I moaned softly as I felt my back being pressed against the sofa cushions, Danny's crotch pressed against mine. My hands ran up and under his t-shirt, his chest muscles rippling underneath my touch, I smiled as I continued to run my hands up his chest, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, our lips parting for a minute so we could catch our breaths, Danny quickly resuming the kiss as he pressed his body weight onto my body, a breathless moan escaping my lips as I felt my panties becoming damper. Danny's lips pulled away from mine and I ran my hands down his back as he worked at the skin of my neck, pulling my, well rather his t-shirt that I was wearing over my head, throwing it to the floor to join his…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie's fingernails dug into the skin of my back as I pushed myself into her, my head burying into the crook of her neck, sucking on the skin just below her ear as I began to thrust, moving in and out slowly. Her hands came and cupped my face, kissing me softly and I took the opportunity to entwine my hands with hers, raising them to the side of her head. I pressed soft kisses across her chest and her back arched off the sofa as I took a nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. Her hands squeezed mine as I gave a particularly deep thrust. I could tell she was close as her inner walls clenched around me and it was drawing me ever closer too…

JESSIE'S POV:

I locked my lips with Danny's as our orgasms hit simultaneously, our moans spilling into each other's mouths. Pulling out of me Danny rolled behind me, pulling me into his chest, bringing the blanket off the back of the sofa to cover our naked frames…

"Well that's definitely something I'll miss" Danny admitted, pressing a soft kiss to my neck

"It makes it all the better when we see each other again" I informed him, kissing him softly

"Roll on Australia" he proclaimed

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, bringing my leg up to tangle with his, running my foot up and down…

"Is someone ready for round two?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded and smiled, squealing as Danny picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, dropping me down onto the bed where we continued our afternoon's activities…


	26. Chapter 26

DANNY'S POV:

Today was my last day off before me and the guys had to go back on tour. Walking into the living room I saw Jessie strumming away at one of my guitars, quickly jotting lyrics down onto a piece of paper…

"What're you doing?" I asked, snapping her from her trance

"Writing a song" she informed me "it's about my school days"

"Who's Laughing Now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I was bullied about my height and weight" she admitted, pursing her lips together "and the other day, a "friend" got in contact with me on Facebook saying she was so proud of my success. I was so angry I knew I had to write a song about it"

"Why didn't you tell me you were bullied?" I inquired, sitting on the sofa next to her

"I don't know, it just never came up" she replied "it was such a hard time, Danny. I wanted to end things more than once"

"Hey" I proclaimed, moving the guitar on the sofa beside her and pulling her into me "I'm glad you didn't end things, I wouldn't have met you if that had happened, would I?"

"I'm finally happy" she admitted "and it's all down to you. You gave me a career and you love me for me. You don't force me to be someone else. You're happy to be seen with me"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned

"I had a boyfriend before I became famous. He tried to change me so I'd fit in with his friends" she explained

"No one should try to change you because you're perfect the way you are" I informed her

She smiled and I brought my hand up, wiping her tears away, her lips pressing a soft kiss to the hand that cupped her cheek. Opening her eyes, they met mine and I placed my lips on hers softly…

"I promise you that I love you just the way you are. I'll never try and change you" I stated

"I needed to hear that" she admitted, moving herself further onto my lap, burying her head into the crook of my neck "I'm gonna miss you so much"

"I'm gonna miss you too" I mirrored, rubbing my fingertips up and down her back gently "but just think, three weeks and you'll be in Australia with us"

She moved her head from the crook of my neck and nodded, smiling weakly. I pressed my lips against hers gently and her arms wound around my neck, a moan escaping her lips as my tongue trailed across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Granting me it, I moved her back till she was laid on the sofa beneath me…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny's hands trailed down my legs as they brought my jeans off with them too. I couldn't control my moans as he kissed his way up my leg individually, missing where he knew I wanted him every time. As he connected our lips together again, he deliberately brushed my mound, my crotch coming into contact with his, feeling his hardened length through his jeans. Deciding to play him at his own game, I smirked into the kiss as I dipped my hand into his jeans, stroking the material of his boxers, a groan escaping his mouth. Continuing my game, I dipped my hand beneath the material of his boxers, running my thumbnail up and down and over the head, repeating my ministrations…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie was driving me crazy. She knew exactly what she was doing. Pulling her hand out of my boxers, I entwined it above her head as I kissed my way down her body again, using my free hand to rid her of her panties. She gasped, her hips bucking involuntarily as I kissed her mound once, twice, three times before focusing on her clit, sucking gently…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny's mouth stopped his ministrations and I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion, my eyes turning hooded as he stripped himself of his jeans and boxers before connecting our lips together as he pushed himself into me, entwining our hands at the sides of my head again. Danny continued thrusting and I soon found myself gasping for breath as I brought my hips to meet his with every thrust, sending him deeper inside of me. His head was buried into the side of my neck and I could tell he was close. His thrusts started to slow and become sloppy and he hit his high, still moving inside of me to bring me to achieve my high which I did a minute later, bringing his face to meet mine, connecting our lips softly…

"Do you think that'll last us three weeks?" I questioned as we redressed, Danny having to finish packing

"Hope so" he admitted, pulling his t-shirt back over his head

"And what're you gonna do if it doesn't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"What do you think Skype and Face time are for?" he inquired

I chuckled as his hands wrapped around my waist from behind as we made our way into the bedroom to finish off his packing, both of us climbing into my car an hour later, driving to the airport…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie was quiet as we walked to the gate me and the guys were flying from. Sitting down on the chairs as we waited for our flight to be called, I pulled her closer to me, her head resting on my shoulder. We continued to stay silent, but I soon felt the arm of my t-shirt becoming wet with Jessie's tears…

"I thought we said no tears?" I asked, bringing her head up so her face met mine"

"I can't help it" she admitted, my thumbs wiping her tears away

"Baby, it's three weeks and then we'll be together again" I stated "it'll fly by"

She nodded in agreement and buried her head into the crook of my neck again and I was shocked as I felt her lips trail up and down the skin, softly kissing it…

"Jess, we don't have time" I sighed, my eyes shutting as she continued her ministrations

"Just giving you something to remember" she whispered, her voice vibrating against my skin

"But if you don't stop now I'm gonna miss my flight" I admitted

"Maybe that's my mission" she replied, her lips sucking on the skin

She pulled away and smiled at me weakly as our flight was called, the guys grabbing their bags that they were taking on board as they made their way to the gate. We both stood up and I cupped her cheek with my hand, kissing her softly but passionately…

"Three weeks, yeah?" I questioned

"Three weeks" she mirrored, smiling weakly as I rested my forehead against hers

Kissing her softly once again I pulled away, grabbing my bag from the floor by my seat as I followed the guys to the gate…

**Poor Jessie getting all upset at Danny leaving. Three weeks till they're reunited, what happens during that time?**


	27. Chapter 27

**So sorry I've not updated in a couple of days, I've been busy what with work and being poorly. Back to normal now until the 30/31****st****, as I go on holiday for a week so there'll be no updates at all…**

JESSIE'S POV:

"Trust you to call at the most inconvenient time" I chuckled as I answered Danny's Skype call

"Why, what're you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Can you not tell?" I questioned, stepping back so a shot of my body was in frame "I'm redecorating"

"Well you look hot" he informed me "just one more week till I see you"

"I can't wait" I admitted, a wide smile on my face, the same on his too

"So I bet the house is looking like a bombsite?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Nope, it's quite clean actually" I replied

"Can I see what you've done so far?" he questioned

"Nope, not until you're home" I replied, smiling sweetly

"Makes me wanna come home even more than I already do" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned about the change of mood

"Tour stresses" he informed me "nothing major. Management are pushing me and the guys to breaking point"

"You look shattered" I stated "are you sleeping?"

"No, not really. We get to bed at gone midnight and then we're up at five" he replied

"Danny" I sighed

"Babe, what are we meant to do?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "we can't postpone the tour"

I knew he was right… "Just you wait till I get out there. I'm gonna look after you good and proper"

"I don't doubt it. Babe, I've gotta go, rehearsals are calling. I'll speak to you later, yeah?" he inquired

I nodded… "I love you, and get some sleep if you can"

"I'll try" he assured me, smiling "I love you too"

Hanging up, I started my iTunes playlist going again, flopping down onto the sofa as Breakeven started to play…

After finishing the decorating for the day I showered and prepared myself a stir fry, opening my laptop to do some online shopping for the last few bits I needed for my trip to Australia and glanced at my Twitter, my mentions going crazy…

"Cannot believe thescript_danny dedicated "No Words" to jessiej. Beautiful song for a beautiful couple xx"

"AWEEEEEEE! Just when I think thescript_danny and jessiej can't get any cuter he goes and dedicates a song to her."

Continuing to go through my mentions I saw people had tweeted me the same thing…

"Good evening, guys. Didn't know thescript_danny had dedicated a song to me until I came online so thanks for all your tweets. What a sweetie, eh? Does anyone have a video? Much love, heartbeats x"

Leaving Twitter for a few minutes, I started to order the last bits and pieces I needed. Reopening Twitter again, people had sent me link after link after link. Opening one of many, I started to watch the video, a smile on my face…

"This song's for someone very special, my beautiful girlfriend. I miss you, babe"

DANNY'S POV:

Logging onto Twitter after the show I smiled as everyone had tweeted me saying how sweet it was that I'd dedicated a song to Jessie. Scrolling through my tweets I saw Jessie had seen the video and tweeted:

"How lucky am I to have such a perfect boyfriend in thescript_danny?! I miss you too. #OneWeekToGo xx"

Smiling, I decided to reply: "I know, babe, you don't deserve me. I'm fantastic. See you in a week! #OneWeekToGo xx"

JESSIE'S POV:

I chuckled at Danny's reply and saw that he'd come on Skype so decided to call him, his face appearing on-screen a couple of minutes later…

"Thank you so much" I proclaimed "you're the sweetest guy ever"

"You liked it then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I did. I loved it" I informed him "how's your afternoon been? Did you manage to sleep?"

"Yeah, for a little bit. How was your day?" he questioned

"Good. Finished the decorating and did some online shopping. You'll like my purchases" I assured him

"Jess" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"What?! I haven't done anything" I replied, smiling

"You're making me think of you in pretty much nothing. Babe, I have to go back on stage soon" he informed me

"I know. I'm evil, aren't I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You're a minx" he stated "shouldn't you be going to bed soon? It's getting late there, right?"

"Only 9:30pm" I informed him "but yeah, I should be going soon. Busy day tomorrow"

"I wish I could be there" he admitted

"So do I" I mirrored "but hey, one more week and then we'll be together again"

"I can't wait" he sighed "maybe you can stop me from going insane"

"I'm sure I will" I replied "babe, I've gotta go. Management are calling me with my schedule for tomorrow. Night, I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, both of us hanging up as I answered my phone

**So, what are the soon-to-be reunited couple going to be getting up to in Australia? P.S, if you've not listened to "No Words", do. It's a beautiful, beautiful, beautiful song!**


	28. Chapter 28

JESSIE'S POV:

"Leaving on a jet plane and flying to Oz to see my man, thescript_danny. Can't wait. 24 hours, here we go. Bye, bye England x"

A long 24 hours later and I arrived in Australia, making my way off the plane and through to baggage claim…

"I thought we were meeting at the hotel?" I asked, seeing Danny stood with my bags on a trolley

"What sort of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't meet my girlfriend at the airport?" he inquired

"A bad one" I informed him "you'll be even worse if you don't get here and give me a cuddle and a kiss"

He smirked and swept me up into his arms, capturing my lips with his as he hugged me tightly. Placing me down onto the ground I held onto him for a few moments, feeling light headed…

"Let's get out of here" he proclaimed "just you wait till you see the hotel. It's amazing"

I smiled and we made our way out of the airport and to the car, Danny packing my bags into the boot with the help of the driver as I climbed into the car, revelling in the air conditioning as I shut my eyes…

"Tired?" Danny asked as he climbed into the car, shutting the door behind him

I nodded and moved myself so my head was resting on his chest, shutting my eyes again as the driver drove us to the hotel…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie flopped onto the hotel bed as soon as we arrived in the hotel room. She was so tired, bless her. Snuggling into the pillows, I wrapped a blanket around her, letting her sleep…

JESSIE'S POV:

I woke up I don't know how long later, the sun having disappeared and Danny nowhere to be seen. Sighing, I wrapped the blanket around my body and saw a note on the bedside table…

"Didn't wanna wake you but me and the guys have gone out for dinner. Won't be too long, love you x"

Putting the note back onto the table I made my way into the bathroom to shower and freshen up. Stripping my body of the clothes I was wearing, I stepped into the water, sighing contentedly as I felt it start to relax my muscles. As I was turned to face away from the door as I was shampooing my hair, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist… Danny…

"You scared me" I proclaimed, leaning back into his embrace

"Sorry, babe" he replied, kissing my shoulder softly "here, let me do that"

Taking my hands from my hair I rinsed them under the water, Danny taking over, my eyes shutting as his hands kneaded my head softly. A moan escaped my lips and I heard him chuckle. Turning around as he finished, I washed the shampoo from my hair, gasping as his fingers stroked across my mound softly, his thumb pressing onto my clit…

"Danny" I moaned, his hands wrapping around my waist as if he could read my mind, my knees feeling as if they'd give up on me

"What's the matter, babe?" he questioned

"No teasing, please. It's been too long" I begged as his fingers continued to tease me

Removing his fingers from where they'd been, I locked my eyes with his and smiled as I took his length in my hand, stroking up and down slowly as I guided him towards my entrance, moaning loudly, my head tipping back against the shower wall as he fully sheathed himself within me…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie was right, it had been too long. Taking advantage of her head being tipped back against the shower wall, I pressed my lips to the sweet spot on her neck, sucking on the skin softly as oppose to my thrusts which were getting harder and faster as per her request. I knew I had to let go soon but I wanted her to hit her peak first. Bringing my hand down in between us I pressed my thumb hard against her clit, my own peak hitting as she unravelled around me…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny and I stepped out of the shower, Danny holding a towel out for me to step into. Wrapping it around myself, we made our way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, beginning to redress ready for bed…

"I've missed you" Danny whispered into the darkness as we cuddled up in each other's embrace, my fingertips drawing patterns across his bare skin

"I've missed you too" I mirrored "so, what's on the agenda for my time here?"

"More of what we did ten minutes ago" he informed me, and I could tell he was smirking "sightseeing, shopping, and maybe a couple of surprises too"

"Sounds perfect" I sighed, stifling a yawn

"Sleep, babe" he replied, kissing my forehead softly

Snuggling further into him, I did as he said, soon falling into a deep sleep…

**So, what could Danny's surprises for Jessie be?**


	29. Chapter 29

DANNY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning before Jessie. I watched her sleep for a minute or two before moving my lips to her bare back, pressing my lips to the back of her neck and her shoulder blades. As I continued my journey she tried to wriggle away from him but I held her waist firmly in place, continuing my journey down her back…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Danny, stop" I whispered as Danny's lips trailed back up the skin of my back

"Why?" he questioned, his lips vibrating against my skin

"I just wanna sleep" I sighed, snuggling further into the pillows

"Babe, you're in Australia, why do you wanna sleep?" he asked

"Oh I don't know, maybe because this time yesterday I was on a 24-hour plane journey?" I inquired, turning over to face him

"There's plenty of time for sleep. Come on, I wanna show you the sights" he proclaimed

"Okay, but when that's been done can I come back and sleep?" I asked

He nodded, signalling yes and I sighed, climbing out of bed…

DANNY'S POV:

Walking through Sydney city I could tell Jessie was happy I'd dragged her out of bed as she snapped photos on her camera. Me on the other hand, I wanted to take her back to the hotel as her legs looked killer in the pair of denim shorts she was wearing…

"Earth to Danny" she proclaimed, snapping me from my trance

"Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I said where's the best place for breakfast?" she questioned

"Come on, I'll take you" I informed her, entwining her hand with mine as we continued to walk

JESSIE'S POV:

After breakfast Danny and I continued to sightsee, me continuing to take photos... "I think we need to go back to the hotel"

"Finally" Danny sighed

"Only so I can get changed. We're going to the beach" I informed him

"Jess, you're killing me" he proclaimed, running his hands over his face and through his hair

"Have you never heard of the saying "good things come to those who wait"?" I asked

"You know I'm impatient" he replied "and you in a bikini is just gonna make me even more impatient"

I smiled sweetly and pressed my lips against his… "Come on"

Sighing, he entwined his hand with mine and let me drag him back to the hotel…

"Which one?" I questioned, holding up two bikinis that I'd just pulled out of my suitcase

"You're seriously making me pick which one makes you look hotter?" he asked

I nodded, signalling yes… "So, which one?"

"You don't realise it's make me wanna lock the hotel room door and have my wicked way with you, right?" he inquired

"Isn't that half the fun?" I questioned

He sighed and I smiled, making my way into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later fully clothed…

"Ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Danny as he sat on the bed, messing about on his phone

He nodded and I slipped my feet into my sandals, both of us leaving the hotel, making the ten minute walk to the beach. Sitting down on the sand, Danny pulled off his t-shirt and jeans, standing there in his shorts, a smile on his face…

"I'm gonna go for a dip" he informed me

"Can you rub some suncream onto my back first?" I inquired

Nodding, I handed the bottle to him, turning onto my back. Resting my head on the towel I'd brought with me, Danny's hands rubbed the suncream into my back, making sure every inch of my back was covered…

"I'll see you in a bit" he stated, kissing my cheek softly before making his way into the water

DANNY'S POV:

A few hours later, after having plenty of sun and frolicking about in the water, Jessie and I headed back to the hotel. Entering the room, Jessie moved her hands to my waist, pulling at the hem of my t-shirt before wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me backwards and into the bathroom with her…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Bath or shower?" I asked Danny, raising an eyebrow as we pulled away from each other's lips, needing to breath

"Bath" he informed me, and I moved to the bathtub, beginning to run the water

His eyes were on me the whole time as I stripped myself bare, Danny doing the same. Checking the temperature of the bath water as the tub was filled enough, we both climbed in, Danny behind me, my back against his front…

"You looked really hot today" Danny whispered into the otherwise silent room

"Yeah, like you didn't make that blindingly obvious" I chuckled, glancing at him

"Can't help it if I have a gorgeous girlfriend, can I?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no, reaching for one of the flannels on the side and Danny's shower gel, rubbing it over my body…

"Let me" he stated, taking the flannel from me, rubbing it along the skin of my back, my eyes shutting as I relaxed under his touch

DANNY'S POV:

"Water's getting cold, babe" I informed Jessie "and I have to start getting organised for tonight"

"Really?" she questioned

I pressed a kiss to her shoulder and then rested my head onto her, nodding…

"The Australian fans are dying to meet you" I admitted as we both climbed out

"They are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yep. They've been asking when you were gonna get here" I informed her, smiling

"That's lovely" she replied "better get ourselves organised then, hadn't we?"

I nodded in agreement and we both made our way into the bedroom, getting ourselves organised for the concert…

**What does their next day in Australia hold then? I want your suggestions please…**


	30. Chapter 30

JESSIE'S POV:

"Jess, you tell me to sleep but when I try to you wake me up" Danny sighed

"Is it not obvious what I'm waking you up to do?" I asked, my lips vibrating against his neck

"I'm too tired" he admitted, his hands resting on my waist as I hitched a leg over his waist, pulling myself up so I was straddling him

"Good job you don't have to do anything then, isn't it?" I questioned "lie back and let me look after you"

Looking up at his face he smirked, moving himself so he was more comfortable. Smiling down at me, I began my work, pressing my lips against the skin of his chest, working my way downwards. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I pulled the tracksuit bottoms off his legs and edged myself back up his body, taking his already hardening length in my hand. Moving my hand up and down slowly, a smirk appeared on my face as I saw Danny's eyes were shut. A loud groan escaped from his throat as I ran my thumb over the head a couple of times, his eyes opening, gazing down at me. I cut him off as he was about to say something…

"I'm in charge. I do what I like" I informed him, smiling

Moving my hand away from his length, I moved back to the end of the bed, stripping myself so I was just in my bra. Crawling back up his body, his hands held onto my waist as I eased myself down onto his length, moaning as he filled me and stretched me in all the right places…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie was right, she really was doing all the work. I kept my hands on her waist as she moved up and down, the way her face was contorting almost making me come there and then. She was beautiful. Bringing a hand up, I moved some hair from her face, her eyes opening and her face meeting mine, smiling down at me…

JESSIE'S POV:

My orgasm was so close. Both Danny and I were racing towards the finish line. Moving myself I rested my chest on his, continuing to move, Danny's lips sucking on the skin of my shoulder as he hit his high, mine following straight after…

"Think you'll be relaxed enough for tonight's concert then?" I asked as I snuggled back into him

"Most definitely" he replied, kissing my forehead as we both fell back asleep

DANNY'S POV:

Later that afternoon Jessie and I made our way out of the car that had just arrived at the venue, most of the fans wanting pictures with Jessie. She smiled at me as I walked off from her, going to meet some other fans at the end of the queue…

"Mate, look" Glen stated a couple of minutes later. Looking to where he was looking, I saw a guy having a picture taken with Jessie, his hand on her bum

JESSIE'S POV:

"Hand on the waist please" I heard Danny tell the fan who'd positioned his hand on my bum as the photo was about to be taken

Glancing at the fan, he placed a fake smile on his face and moved his hand up to my waist. I shot a smile at Danny and he moved a couple of metres away from me, talking and taking pictures with some other fans. After we were all done, we made our way inside and into the dressing room…

"I do love it when you get all protective" I admitted to Danny as we sat on the sofa

"The only guy that's allowed to touch your bum is me" he informed me, smiling

I nodded in agreement and kissed him softly, smiling into the kiss as he deepened it…

"Danny, rehearsals" Glen proclaimed, making us break apart reluctantly

"You really know how to kill a moment, don't you?" Danny asked, kissing me once again before standing up, making his way to the door

"Have fun, boys" I chuckled, pulling out my phone to do some much needed tweeting as they rehearsed

**Naughty fan getting a bit too hands on with Jessie. Love that Danny intervened and stopped him, Mr. Protective. What does the rest of their Australia trip hold?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Think you guys are gonna like this chapter. Happy one-year anniversary Danny and Jessie…**

I was woken to the sound of my phone vibrating. Reaching to the bedside table, I opened one eye and glanced at my screen, notifications from Twitter coming through wishing Danny and I a happy one-year anniversary. I couldn't believe we'd been together a year. It had been the most amazing year of my life. Placing my phone back onto the bedside table and turned over to Danny, wrapping my arms around his waist, his hands entwining mine with his own…

"Happy anniversary, babe" I whispered into his ear, pressing my lips just below, pressing my body further into his, hearing him moan softly

"Happy anniversary" he mirrored, turning around to face me. I smiled as he connected our lips together softly, both of us still being in a sleep fuelled daze

"Do we have to leave this room today?" I asked as we pulled away, Danny's head burying into the crook of my neck, my head tipping back into the pillow behind me of it's own accord as his lips travelled up my neck

"Not if you don't want to" he informed me, his lips vibrating against my skin

"I don't want to" I admitted "not until we have to go to the concert anyway"

"Then we'll stay here all day" he replied, a squeal escaping my lips as Danny moved so he was on top of me

Entwining my hands in his hair, a smile stayed on my face as his lips worked their way down my body. My hips writhed above him as he kissed his way down my stomach and his lips trailed along my hipbones, his hands pulling my pyjama shorts down my legs, throwing them to the floor with a light thud. Next to go were my panties, his lips kissing up and down my mound, my hips continuing to writhe above him, his hand splaying flat against my stomach, keeping my hips in place as his mouth worked me towards my orgasm. Bringing his other hand up, it started to play with my breasts, earning gasps and moans from me as the pleasure started to become too much. Moaning loudly, I hit my high, Danny's mouth staying exactly where it was as I came down from my high…

"Happy anniversary, baby" he whispered, kissing my lips as he crawled back up my body

"I hope that's not my only present?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as his body lay on top of mine, me being able to feel his hardened length against my thigh

"Nope, but I think that can wait until after we've finished, yeah?" he questioned

I nodded in agreement, chuckling as Danny pressed his lips against mine passionately…

"So where's my present then?" I asked Danny as we lay together afterwards

"That wasn't present enough?" he inquired

"Of course. But you told me you had a present for me. I want it" I informed him

Chuckling at my boldness, he moved out of the bed, pulling a pair of boxers onto his body as he made his way to the dressing table in the corner of the room. Turning back to me, I saw he had a Tiffany and Co bag in his hand, smiling widely at me as he handed me it…

"You didn't have to spend too much on me" I sighed

"Fine, I'll take it back" he informed me, going to take the bag from me

"No chance" I proclaimed, pushing him away

Taking the box from the bag I opened it, coming face-to-face with an anchor pendant…

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly, kissing him passionately

"I take it from you reaction that you like it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I love it" I informed him "put it on me?"

He nodded and I handed him the box, turning around and moving my hair from my neck, Danny fastening the pendant around my neck. As I was about to press my lips to his again, my phone started to ring. Smiling at him, I turned, reaching for my phone, smiling as I saw it was Gemma calling…

"Happy anniversary you sexy couple you" she proclaimed as I answered, putting her on speakerphone

"Thanks" I chuckled, Danny chuckling too "how you doing, babe?"

"Good thanks. How're you and Mr. Sexy enjoying your anniversary?" she asked

"You do know you're on speakerphone right, Gem?" Danny's voice questioned

"Oh shit" she replied "sorry, Danny. Happy anniversary. How's the tour going?"

"Thanks, Gem. It's going good thanks. Looking forward to being back on English turf soon though" he stated

JESSIE'S NECKLACE – You'll get to see Jessie's present to Danny next chapter!

. ?fromGrid=1&sku=29633673&mcat=148204&cid=287465&search_params=s+5-p+3-c+287465-r+160323341-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+

**Oops, Gemma, I know she's only fictional but she makes me chuckle. Happy anniversary Danny and Jessie!**


	32. Chapter 32

**So I see lots of you are intrigued as to what Jessie's got Danny. Well… find out now…**

DANNY'S POV:

Tonight was the last night of the tour, and me and the boys were pretty emotional. Waiting backstage for our support acts to finish, we hugged as a group. Pulling away, they did their own thing and I made my way over to Jessie…

"Hey" I greeted her, kissing her softly

"Hey, Mr. Successful" she mirrored "I've got your anniversary present. Do you want it now or after the show?"

I raised an eyebrow at her… "Now"

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly… "Happy anniversary"

"That's it? After I got you this?" I inquired, fingering the necklace she was wearing

"No, of course it's not" she proclaimed, pulling a bag out from behind her "happy anniversary"

Smiling, I set the bag on the arm of the sofa and opened the box, seeing a Rolex watch before me…

"Jess, this is too much" I admitted "I can't accept this"

"You can and you will. Turn it over" she informed me

Turning it over as she asked, I saw it was engraved. Reading it aloud it said: "Thank you for taking a chance on me. I'll never forget it. Always yours, love, Jessie x"

"You are amazing, you know that?" I inquired, pulling her towards me, kissing her passionately

"So I did good then?" she asked as I fastened the watch around my wrist

"You did more than good" I informed her "thank you"

"You're welcome" she replied, glancing at her watch "I better make my way to the audience"

I nodded and kissed her once again, smiling as she said goodbye and good luck to the boys before leaving the dressing room…

JESSIE'S POV:

As the audience waited for the boys to start playing I tweeted a picture of my necklace…

"Happy one-year anniversary to me. Thank you for my beautiful present thescript_danny, I love it and I love you too x"

Locking my keypad I placed my phone into my bag as the boys made their way onto stage and the concert began. An hour and a half later, it was over. The #3 tour was over. Leaving the audience to make my way backstage, I took photos with fans and signed autographs before making my way into their dressing room…

"How do you feel, boys?" I asked as I walked in, shutting the door behind me

"Amazing" Glen informed me "that was definitely the best we've ever played"

I smiled and walked over to Danny, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind…

"Hey, Mr, how are you feeling?" I inquired

"Exhilarated, like I could climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge right now" he admitted

"Unfortunately not" I chuckled "maybe tomorrow though? It'd make a good last day memory"

"You're right it would" he replied "we're doing it"

"Woah, I won't be" I informed him "do you not remember my fear of heights?"

"Jess, come on, we'll be totally safe and when you're in Sydney you can't not climb the Harbour Bridge. Babe, I wanna do it with you or not at all" he admitted

"Why do you always put me in these positions?" I questioned, sighing heavily "okay, fine"

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, signalling yes, laughing loudly as he picked me up and spun me round…

"Danny, Jess, you guys gonna come and celebrate the end of the tour with us?" Glen asked as he, Mark and the rest of the band got ready to leave the dressing room

"We might join you later but Jess and I have got a surprise to get to" Danny informed him

"We have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Yes we have. So grab your things or else we'll be late" he replied

Grabbing my things as he'd asked me to, we all left the dressing room, Danny and I heading to the car as the guys hailed down a taxi. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, the driver began to drive, Danny obviously having told him where to go beforehand…

DANNY'S POV:

I'd arranged for Jessie and I have to have Luna Park amusement park to ourselves for a couple of hours. I remembered her telling me when we first got the itinerary for the tour and she saw that Australia was on the map that she would love it if we could get there and I knew she was disappointed that we hadn't, so thanks to management pulling a couple of strings, here we were…

"Close your eyes" I informed her as the car was about to pull up outside

"What, Danny? Why?" she questioned

"Just do it and you'll seen see" I replied, covering her eyes with my hands

"This better not be one of your stupid pranks" she proclaimed

"It's not, I promise" I assured her, kissing her cheek as the car came to a stop

Thanking the driver, I climbed out of the car first, taking Jessie's hand, guiding her out of the car too…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Okay, open" Danny proclaimed

Opening my eyes I saw that we were stood in front of Luna Park…

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face him

"Deadly. Come on, let's go" he replied, entwining my hand with his as he led us to the entrance

"But it's all shut up, how about we just come back tomorrow?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"You're not getting out of the Harbour Bridge walk that easily, babe. Besides, I've arranged for us to have this place to ourselves for a couple of hours" he explained as we made our way through the entrance and over to one of the park attendants

Two hours later my Luna Park adventure was done and fulfilled, all thanks to Danny. We'd been on every ride the park had to offer…

"Thank you so much" I sighed as we climbed back into the car, tiredness hitting me suddenly

"So you enjoyed yourself?" Danny asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as the driver drove us back to the hotel

"Yep, I've had an amazing time. And you know something, the least I can do is walk the Harbour Bridge with you after you organised that for me" I informed him

He smiled widely and kissed me softly, what an amazing Australia experience we'd had…


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for all your lovely comments regarding Jessie's present to Danny and I'm glad you liked Danny's surprise too. Onto the next chapter now, will Jessie conquer her fear of heights and climb the Sydney Harbour Bridge with Danny?**

JESSIE'S POV:

As Danny and I got ourselves organised for our final day in Australia, I was petrified. Today we were climbing the Sydney Harbour Bridge and if I went through with this, my fear of heights would be conquered…

"Jess, you're quiet. I know you're nervous and if you really don't wanna do it you don't have to. I'm not gonna love you any less if that's what you're thinking" Danny informed me

"I don't think that" I replied "but I want to, I need to do it. This way, if I do, at least I can say I've done it and my fear of heights will be conquered. Besides, I'll have you with me, what can go wrong?"

"I love you, you know that?" he questioned

"Yeah" I stated, smiling as I pulled my Converse onto my feet "I love you too"

He smiled and kissed me softly, helping me up from the bed, both of us grabbing our jackets as we left the hotel room and made our way down to the car that was taking us to the Harbour Bridge...

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie was petrified, I knew she was. As much as I convinced her she didn't have to do it if she really wasn't happy about it she was determined to. Her determination was one of the many things I loved about her. Arriving at the Harbour Bridge we were met by one of the safety instructors who'd be climbing with us. We followed him inside, ready to get our safety harnesses fitted, get our jumpsuits on and have our health and safety talk…

JESSIE'S POV:

This was it. It was time. I was about to start my climb of the Sydney Harbour Bridge. I'd be following the safety instructor with Danny behind me…

DANNY'S POV:

We'd reached the top, overlooking the entirety of Sydney. It was beautiful. Wrapping my arm around Jessie we posed for a picture, taken by the safety instructor. Handing me my phone back, I tweeted it, putting my phone back in my pocket, kissing Jessie softly as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me…

"I'm so proud of you" I whispered into her ear, her arms moving further up my back

"I'm proud of me too" she mirrored "I'd have regretted it if I didn't do it"

I nodded as we pulled away again. Staying up on the bridge for another ten, fifteen minutes we took pictures and just admired the view before making our way back down onto solid ground…

JESSIE'S POV:

I'd done it, I couldn't believe it. As we drove back to the hotel to finish off packing for our flight home I tweeted pictures, not being able to believe what I'd just done. It would have to be something big to top what had just happened...

**So the Australia experience is over, now what?!**


	34. Chapter 34

**This is my last week of updates until the 10****th**** June as I'm away on holiday so I'll try and update as many times as I can. Enjoy this chapter…**

Arriving back in the UK and at our place, Danny and I flopped down onto the couch in the living room, and I saw from the corner of my eye that Danny was glancing around the room, looking at the redecorating I'd done whilst he'd been away…

"Do you like it?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously "if you don't, we can change it"

"I love it" he admitted, turning to face me, a smile on his face "and I love you too"

"That I know. I love you" I mirrored, kissing him softly

Smiling into the kiss he deepened it for a couple of minutes before we both pulled away, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as he laid us both down, both of us soon falling into a deep sleep. The next morning I was awoken by my phone, seeing Gemma was calling…

"So bestie, seeing as though you're back in the UK, how about a day at a spa?" she asked as soon as I answered the phone

"Gem, do you have any idea what time it is?" I questioned, gently moving out of Danny's embrace in the bed so that I wouldn't wake him, padding my way into the kitchen

"Yeah, 10:00am" she informed me "how come you're still in bed? Sorry, did I interrupt?"

"No" I sighed "but Danny and I got back from Australia last night, we're shattered, babe"

"Shit" she proclaimed "I completely forgot, sorry"

"It's okay, I'm awake now" I replied "how's things with you?"

"They're good. We need a girly lunch, just you and me, if you can tear yourself away from Mr. Sexy?" she inquired

"You know I've always got time for you" I informed her "just tell me when and where and I'll be there"

"I'll text you" she stated "speak to you soon. Bye, love you"

"Bye, love you too" I chuckled, hanging up the phone

"Who're you saying you love, Miss. Cornish?" Danny's voice asked, startling me

"Oh, just my other boyfriend" I admitted "you weren't meant to hear that"

He smirked and moved to my side of the breakfast bar, kissing me softly… "How long have I got you to myself for before Gemma, I mean your boyfriend drags you away?"

"I'm not too sure. She, I mean he, sorry, said they'd text me" I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck as his wound around my waist "what do you suggest we do?"

"I can think of a couple of things. I still haven't shown you how proud I was of you climbing the Harbour Bridge with me" he admitted

"Better show me then, hadn't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine, one of his hands coming up from my waist, cupping my cheek, moving back into my hair as he moved us from the kitchen and guided us back towards the bedroom. I giggled against his lips as we fell down onto the bed, him on top of me, his hands moving to the bottom of his t-shirt that I was wearing, pulling it over my head as I did the same to his. His hands then moved to the shorts I was wearing, his hand cupping my mound through the thin material, rubbing up and down gently. His lips were continuing to work their way down my body and I couldn't help but moan, and I felt him smile against my skin as he continued his ministrations. Soon my shorts were discarded onto the floor too, and Danny's hand had moved my panties to the side as he began his ministrations on my now accessible mound. Tipping my head back into the pillow as his mouth worked in all the right places I came quickly. Working his way back up my body, I eagerly moved my hands to his tracksuit bottoms, pulling them off along with his boxers, tipping my head back again as he entered me in one swift movement, burying his head into the crook of my neck, sucking at the skin as he continued to tease me, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into me again. Continuing his assault on my neck, he brought a hand to my right breast, playing with it, rolling it between his fingers and thumb and with three more sharp thrusts, I had my second orgasm of the morning, Danny's hitting too…

DANNY'S POV:

Whilst Jessie was out at lunch with Gemma I decided to start on our unpacking, putting a load of washing on. Logging onto my laptop I decided to check the hits on our duet video I'd uploaded before I went back on tour. Scrolling through the comments I saw one about Jessie, a negative one. Sighing heavily, I thought about deleting the video all together but then decided to leave it, shutting the laptop instead…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny was changing the washing over after I arrived back from dinner with Gemma. Grabbing the laptop from the coffee table, I opened it, seeing Danny had our duet video open. Scrolling through the comments I stopped at one about me, pursing my lips together to stop the tears from falling…

"Jess, do you want a?" Danny asked, stopping as he saw me almost near tears "what's up?"

"This" I admitted as he came to sit next to me, motioning to the screen "it's the first bad thing anyone's ever said about my singing"

"Ignore it, please" he begged, shutting the laptop and placing it back onto the coffee table as he pulled me onto his lap "whoever said what they said doesn't know talent. I do. And that's you"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better" I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder

"If I were just saying that to make you feel better would I have picked you for my last team member on The Voice?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "no. If I were just saying that to make you feel better would I have supported you through the making of your album? No. If I were just saying that to make you feel better would I have asked you to come on stage and perform with me and the guys? No. I'm not saying it to make you feel better; I'm saying it because it's the truth"

"I love you" I informed him, running my hands through his hair at the back of his neck, a soft moan escaping his lips every now and then

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing me softly

**Poor Jessie, but isn't Danny wonderful? What next?**


	35. Chapter 35

"Everything okay?" Danny asked as I walked back into the kitchen after answering a call from my manager

"Yeah" I replied, smiling "they just wanna see me later. They've got a fantastic opportunity lined up apparently"

He smiled proudly and kissed my forehead… "I've gotta go. Our management have booked us some studio time. We wanna get the next album off the ground as soon as we can"

It was now my turn to smile proudly as I kissed him gently, watching as he grabbed his jacket and left the flat. After tidying up the breakfast things and making sure the flat was tidy in general, I made my way down to my car which was parked in the underground garage and made my way to my manager's office…

DANNY'S POV:

"Wow" I proclaimed as I scrolled through Digital Spy on a recording break

"What's up?" Glen asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Adele's not gonna be a coach on next year's The Voice series" I informed him

"Have they said who her replacement is likely to be?" he questioned

"Nope. I just hope it's someone who knows talent when they see it" I replied

JESSIE'S POV:

"Are you serious?! I don't have enough experience" I proclaimed, shocked

"Bosses at the BBC want you, Jessie" my manager informed me "they think you'd get on amazingly well with Tom and Will and they want the banter between you and Danny. You'd be a fool to turn it down"

"Can I think about it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, pursing my lips together nervously

She nodded… "But don't take too long making your decision. They might've snapped someone else up by the time you've made up your mind"

I nodded and we continued to discuss my schedule for the next week or so and then I left, heading back to my car and made my way to the studio Danny was at for the day…

DANNY'S POV:

"Sounding good" Jessie's voice stated as I walked out of the recording booth

"What're you doing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked up from her phone

"Can a girlfriend not come and see her boyfriend work his magic?" she questioned

"Course. But I thought you had a meeting with your manager?" I inquired

"I did, but that's done. Can you spare ten minutes or so? I need to talk to you about something" she informed me

"Everything okay?" I asked

She nodded… "So can you?"

I nodded and led us out of the recording studio and down to a private corridor… "What's up?"

"What would you say to me being offered Adele's place on The Voice?" she questioned

"I think it'd be amazing" I admitted, smiling widely

"Really?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, why not?! You've got an amazing talent, Jess, and you know talent when you see it. You're the perfect choice" I replied

"Possibly, but I've not been in the industry long. Won't that affect it?" she asked

"It doesn't matter how long you've been in the industry, babe" I informed her "all that matters is that you know talent and you do. Say yes, I know you want to"

"You know me too well, Mr. O'Donoghue" she sighed, pulling her phone from her pocket

Smiling, I stayed with her as she made the call to her manager. Hanging up, I picked her up and kissed her passionately… "Living and working together? We're getting serious"

Jessie smiled widely and kissed me as I set her to her feet again… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored "fancy coming back to the studio?"

She nodded and I entwined my hand with hers, leading her back to where me and the guys were…

**So, Jessie's Adele's replacement on The Voice UK, cue cuteness? I think so!**


	36. Chapter 36

JESSIE'S POV:

I was petrified. Today was my first day as a coach on The Voice UK and I didn't know what to expect. Danny and I were on our way to the studios and he was trying to assure me that I'd be fine, I just had to go with my gut instinct and everything would be okay. Arriving outside the studios we climbed out of the car, making our way past the photographers and reporters and into the studios, one of the BBC team leading us to the studio we needed to be in…

Arriving in the green room, Danny and I were the first ones there. He made his way to the refreshments table and handed me a bottle of water, taking one for himself too…

"Just relax, babe" he stated, placing his hands on my shoulders "everything's gonna be fine"

I nodded in agreement and smiled weakly, the smile widening as he pressed his lips against mine softly, both of us pulling away as the door opened again and in walked Sir Tom Jones…

"Tom, nice to see you again" Danny greeted him as he walked over, shaking his hand

"Nice to see you too. Lovely to see you again, Jessie" he greeted me, kissing my cheek

"Lovely to see you too" I mirrored, smiling at him as Danny wrapped his arm around my waist

Not long after Will. arrived we were led down to the studio and the live audience began to cheer as we were shown to our seats. First Will, then me, then Tom, then Danny. Our chairs were turned to face the audience and Danny gained my attention as we were about to start filming…

"You okay?" he mouthed

I nodded, signalling yes, a smile on my face as I sat back in my chair, getting comfortable as the auditions began…

DANNY'S POV:

Both Will and Tom had turned around and gained an act for their team each but neither Jessie nor I hadn't. The next auditionee made their way onto the stage and the music to "Breakeven" began. Exchanging a look with Jessie as the person began to sing, we both pressed our buttons, turning around at the exact same time…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked the auditionee as they finished

"My name's Louise" she informed me, a smile on her face

"And how old are you, Louise?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm 18" she replied

"Really? For an 18 year old you have an amazing voice" I informed her "your tone is incredible. Were you nervous?"

"A bit, yeah" she admitted

"Well you didn't let that come across in your audition and that's an endearing quality. I'd love to have you on my team" I replied, smiling widely at her

DANNY'S POV:

"Jess is right, Louise. Your nerves didn't show at all. Have you ever had any vocal training?" I asked

"None" she informed me

"Well for a girl your age, your audition was amazing, especially with no vocal training. I'd love to have you on my team. The decision is down to you" I replied

She nodded and glanced between Jessie and I, pursing her lips together nervously. After a couple of minutes, she decided to go with Jessie. Throwing her hands up in the air in victory, Jessie made her way from her seat and hugged Louise and I stood up too, hugging her as well before she made her way off the stage. As our chairs turned around again…

"Hahahahahahaha" Jessie proclaimed, sticking her tongue out at me

I laughed loudly and so did the audience, the next audition beginning…

JESSIE'S POV:

The first day of auditions were over. I'd scored two acts, so had Danny and Will and Tom had scored three. Leaving the studios Danny and I collected our things from the green room and made our way out to the car that was taking us home. As we arrived outside there were some fans waiting, asking for pictures and autographs. Obliging, Danny signed and took pictures with the people who were asking for his autograph and picture as I did the same for mine…

"Thanks, guys. See you tomorrow" Danny and I informed them as we climbed into the car

"So, how did you enjoy your first day?" Danny asked as the driver drove off from the studios

"It was great. You were right" I informed him, glancing up at him, a victorious smile on his face

"I knew you'd enjoy it" he admitted, kissing my lips softly "just you wait till the battle rounds. I'm gonna steal one of your acts"

"You can't guarantee that" I replied "you might like Will or Tom's act more than one of mine"

"I might just do it for the fun of it" he quipped, a smirk on his face

Rolling my eyes, I rested my head on his chest as the driver continued to drive us home…

**Anything else you want to see?**


	37. Chapter 37

JESSIE'S POV:

My The Voice experience was getting better and better as each audition day passed. Hour by hour, our teams continued to grow and soon enough, it was the battle rounds. Rehearsing with all the different members of my team was amazing, I loved it and they could relate to me and vice versa because I'd been in their position only a year previous. Making my way into the flat that evening, I called out Danny's name, him not replying, signalling that he still wasn't home. He'd had a morning of rehearsals with his team and then it was to the studio for him and The Script boys. His schedule was manic. Changing out of my filming outfit, I made my way into the kitchen and started to prepare Danny and I some dinner, chilli con carne, his favourite…

"Something smells amazing" Danny proclaimed as he walked into the flat "you can smell it down the hall"

"That's what I was going for" I admitted "chilli con carne, your favourite"

"You're the best" he stated, kissing me softly "how was your day?"

"Busy but good. How was yours?" I questioned, turning down the heat on the oven, turning to face him

"Manic" he sighed, grabbing a beer from the fridge, handing me one too "the album's coming on good though"

"You need to take some time for yourself" I replied, turning back to the oven, smiling as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind and his lips pressed against my shoulder "how about we take a break together?"

"As in a holiday?" he questioned

"Yeah, not for a long. A week, ten days, maybe" I informed him "just to Barcelona or Madrid, somewhere no one knows us and we can just be me and you"

"Sounds perfect" he admitted, kissing my shoulder again

I turned to him again and smiled, kissing him softly… "Set the table. Dinner won't be long"

Mock saluting me, I rolled my eyes and turned back to finishing off the dinner, Danny setting the table as I asked. After dinner and cleaning up, we made our way into the living room, me settling into Danny's embrace as we watched TV…

**Just a short, fill in chapter – Danny and Jessie are going on holiday! **


	38. Chapter 38

**I'M BAAAAAAACK! **

"But I'm on holiday" I sighed as I spoke to my manager on the phone "can I not do them when I get back?"

"There's no time, Jess" she informed me "the album release is in a week. We need the thank you's. Email me them when they're done. I've got to go, bye"

I huffed as she hung up the phone and I did the same, turning to Danny who was laid out on a sunlounger, enjoying the early evening sun…

"What was that all about?" he asked, lifting his sunglasses from his face

"I've got to write my album thank you's" I informed him, sighing heavily

"They won't take long" he stated "why are you so annoyed?"

"This was meant to be a work-free holiday" I replied "just you and me and no interruptions"

"Unfortunately life's not that simple, babe" he chuckled, sitting up as I sat down on my sunlounger and grabbed my laptop, moving so he could sit behind me, his legs draped either side of me

I opened a word document and began to type. Mum and Dad's came easily, as did Gemma's…

"Can you go away please?" I questioned, turning to glance at Danny

"What, why?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I want to write yours and you're being more than a little distracting" I sighed as he pressed a kiss to the bare skin of my shoulder "now go"

Chuckling, he kissed my cheek and made his way into the villa we'd hired for the 10 days we were here. Shutting the door behind him I started to type…

"**To Danny, the one who started my journey and got me to this point. I cannot thank you enough for being a friend, a confidant and a rock. I love you and I can't wait to see what adventures our future holds. Love, Jessie xxx"**

Smiling to myself as I emailed them to my management, I shut my laptop and made my way inside and into the living room, finding Danny sprawled out in front of the TV. I made my way over to him and laid myself down next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips…

"All done?" he asked, looking down at me as we pulled away

"Yep, I especially think you're gonna like yours" I admitted, smiling

"Can I not read it before it goes in?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nope. So, what are our plans for this evening then?" I inquired, using his distraction to steal the TV remote from him

"I was thinking dinner and then a walk on the beach?" he suggested

"Perfect. I'll go and get organised" I informed him, pecking his lips softly before disappearing into our bedroom

Half an hour later we both left the villa, making our way into the centre of Barcelona and into a little English restaurant we'd found on our first night…

"Don't look now but I think we're gonna be interrupted" I admitted as Danny and I sipped our drinks whilst we waited for our meals

"By who?" he asked

"There's some girls and they're making a beeline this way" I informed him

"Sorry to interrupt but Jessie, do you think we could have a picture with you?" one of them inquired

"You want a picture with me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She nodded in confirmation to my question…

"Yeah, sure" I replied, smiling warmly as I stood up "Danny, do the honours"

He nodded and the girl handed her camera to Danny. A few minutes later after a couple of pictures and me signing some autographs, they disappeared off giggling to themselves…

"You were saying?" he inquired as our meals arrived

"Shut up and eat" I proclaimed, sticking my tongue out at him as we began our meals

DANNY'S POV:

As we walked along the beach hand-in-hand Jessie was quiet, something was on her mind…

"Talk to me" I whispered, not wanting to interrupt the quiet

"What do you mean?" she asked, both of us stopping as she turned to face me

"What's on your mind?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "you've been quiet since we left the restaurant"

"I'm just thinking" she admitted, sighing

"About?" I broached, wanting her to continue

"Us. Me and you" she informed me "our schedules are manic over the next couple of months. What if we grow apart?"

"Don't talk stupid" I chuckled "why would we grow apart?"

"Don't laugh at me" she begged "you hear about it in the papers all the time. I'm just being realistic, Danny"

"I'm not laughing at you, baby, I'm laughing at your worries. We're gonna be absolutely fine and you know we are" I informed her

"Do I? I don't know what the future holds" she sighed

"It doesn't matter what the future holds because we're strong" I replied "we can get through anything, you and me, as long as we stick together and face it. I love you, Jess. I'm not giving up on us"

Bringing her bowed head up so her face met mine, I ran my thumb along her chin and across the side of her cheek, smiling at her as a watery smile appeared on her face… "Do you believe me?"

She nodded, signalling yes. Smiling at her again, I pulled her into me, her arms wrapping around my waist tightly as she buried her head into my chest…

JESSIE'S POV:

Pulling away from Danny a couple of minutes later I looked up at him again and leaned up onto my tiptoes, kissing him softly…

"Sorry for always doubting us, well you" I sighed, pursing my lips together nervously

"Don't be sorry, everyone has doubts and insecurities" he replied, his hand moving to stroke my cheek, my eyes shutting at the contact

"But you make me feel nothing short of a Princess, Danny" I admitted "these doubts are all in my head and I hate it"

"Don't beat yourself up, baby" he begged "and the reason I treat you like a Princess is because it's what you deserve, you just don't realise it"

"I'm beginning to" I informed him, smiling "thank you for loving me"

"Hard not to" he replied, kissing me softly

**Well hello, guys, I'm back, did you miss me? A cute chapter for you all before the drama starts. Ooh I am mean, aren't I?**


	39. Chapter 39

JESSIE'S POV:

Arriving back to a rainy and miserable UK was the last thing I wanted to do but I had to, a hectic week of promo lay ahead of me. The driver picking Danny and I up from the airport wheeled our bags through to the car park and he loaded up the boot as we climbed into the car…

7am Monday morning came too quickly for my liking. Switching my alarm off I rolled over and nudged Danny awake, knowing he needed to be out of the door at 8am, same time as me. Chuckling as he groaned and buried his further into the pillows, I nudged him again. When he didn't move I sighed, pressing a kiss to his neck, hearing another low groan in his throat…

"Wake up now and I promise to make it worth your while when we're home" I whispered

"I'm up. I'm up" he proclaimed, sitting up abruptly

I chuckled and smiled at him as I pushed my feet into my slippers and made my way out of the room, flicking on the coffee machine, knowing both of us needed our morning caffeine fix…

DANNY'S POV:

As I was in the car on the way to the BBC studios for The Voice UK rehearsals, my phone started to ring from the armrest it was currently laid on…

"Morning, Gem. What can I do for you?" I asked as I picked up the phone to Jessie's best friend

"Don't "morning, Gem" me, have you seen the papers? More importantly, has Jessie?" she inquired

"I haven't and I don't think Jessie has either. Why?" I questioned

"You may wanna get online after this conversation. Danny, it's bad, really bad" she admitted

"I'm gonna go, Gem. Bye" I stated, hanging up the phone

JESSIE'S POV:

Arriving at the Capital FM studios I was greeted by Simon Hirst who'd be conducting the interview…

"Morning, Jessie. Lovely to see you! How are you?" he asked as he shook my hand

"I'm good thanks" I informed him, smiling as I sat down on the opposite side of the desk

"Great. And how's Danny? You're not letting what the papers are saying get to you, are you?" he questioned

"What're the papers saying?" I inquired "I haven't had a chance to look"

Handing me a copy of The Sun my heart sank as I read the headline… "Danny and Abi caught in backstage canoodle…"

"Are you okay, Jessie?" Simon asked, breaking me from my trance

I nodded… "I don't think I'm gonna be able to do this interview. I'm sorry"

Hurrying from the room and out of the buildings I stopped as I reached the front entrance, leaning against the wall as the tears began to flow freely from my eyes. All I could think was "was it true?"…

DANNY'S POV:

"Jessie's not answering, Gem. I've tried to get in contact with her a million times. Can you go and see if she's at the flat and if she's okay, please?" I begged as I spoke to Gemma for the second time this morning

"Danny, it's not true, is it?" she questioned

"Of course it's not. Gem, how can you ask that? You know how much I love her" I proclaimed

"I just needed to know, Danny. I'll go and see if I can talk to her. I'll call you soon" she informed me

"Thank you" I sighed, before we both hung up the phone

JESSIE'S POV:

Walking into the flat Danny and I shared I through my keys and handbag onto the side, letting the front door shut behind me as I walked into the living room and flopped down onto the sofa, glancing out of the corner of my eye as I spotted a picture of Danny and I in New York on the windowsill to the side of me. Reaching over I picked it up – there we'd both been so happy, what had happened?

"Jess" Gemma's voice called into the flat I don't know how long later

"In here. How did you get in?" I questioned as she appeared at the living room doorway

"The door wasn't shut properly. Oh, babe" she sighed as she took in my dishevelled appearance

"I should've known things were too good to be true" I admitted

"Danny loves you, Jess. These rumours are bull" she replied

"How do you know? Can you tell me that you're 100% sure about that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No but I know Danny, he loves you too much to risk ruining things" she stated

"I guess neither of us knew him as well as we thought we did. I should've guessed really. It's how he and I started, isn't it?" I questioned

DANNY'S POV:

"Can you not drive any faster please?" I asked my driver as we battled the motorway

"Mate, it's 5pm which means rush-hour traffic. You can get out and walk if you want?" he suggested

"No" I sighed "I just have to see someone urgently"

"Jessie?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me through the mirror

"Yeah. I'm guessing you've seen the papers?" I inquired

"Yeah. How do you think Jessie is?" he asked

"I don't know, mate, I really don't know" I admitted

Forty five minutes later I arrived back at the flat, stopping in my tracks at the front door as I saw Jessie's suitcase packed and stood against the wall…

"You're not going" I informed her as she entered the hallway

"I am, Danny" she sighed "I have to. I should've known this would happen"

"Should've known what would happen? None of it's true, Jess. You've gotta believe me" I proclaimed

"Do I? Danny, this is how you and I started, or do you not remember that?" she questioned

"Yes I do because it was the best thing that ever happened to me" I admitted "I couldn't believe I'd found someone so amazing. Why would I risk that by doing what the papers are suggesting?"

"You're a man, Danny" she sighed "you're prone to hurting people, whether it's intentional or unintentional. I'm moving back to the flat. I just need some space and time to get my head together"

"Jess, don't" I begged, standing in front of the door as she moved further towards it and me

"Danny, don't make this any harder than it has to be, please" she sighed

"It doesn't have to be hard at all. I love you, Jess. The papers are lying. Do you not remember what I said to you in Barcelona?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

She nodded… "But it doesn't change things, Danny. I know you love me but mistakes happen. I don't blame you. She's prettier than me anyway, I'm not surprised"

"Jess" I begged, grabbing her hand as she managed to sneak past me, pursing my lips together as I felt tears of my own bubbling to the surface

"Don't" she replied, grabbing her suitcase and pulling her hand from mine

And all I could do was watch as she walked out of the door, not looking back…

**All will be resolved eventually, my loves, don't worry. Just thought we needed a new bit of drama. How's Danny gonna win Jessie back?**


	40. Chapter 40

**I think a few people may hate me for the last chapter but don't worry, lovelies, everything will be resolved eventually and P.S, Danny's done nothing wrong…**

JESSIE'S POV:

I was miserable, there was no other way to describe how I felt. Since I'd moved out of Danny's flat nearly a week ago I'd barely stepped foot out the door, lying to my management that I had the flu when in fact I was heartbroken. Deep down inside I knew what the papers were saying wasn't true, but it killed me and all I wanted to do was go back to Danny and let him hold me as I cried, but I couldn't, I just couldn't…

DANNY'S POV:

"I appreciate you coming over every day, Gem, but you don't have to" I sighed

"It's no problem, honestly. Someone's gotta keep you alive, haven't they? When was the last time a window was opened in this place?" she questioned, moving to the living room window, opening it wide

"Gem, how's Jess?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

"She's a mess, Danny" she admitted "I've never seen her as bad as this. Why don't you go and see her?"

"Do you not think I've tried? She won't let me in the building" I informed her

She smiled sympathetically and sighed heavily… "Do you want me to pass on a message?"

"Tell her that I love her and I miss her" I replied "because I do, so much"

"I know you do, Danny, I know" she stated, kissing my cheek "I'll see you tomorrow"

JESSIE'S POV:

"You don't have to come over every day, Gem. I can look after myself" I informed her

"That's just what Danny said" she chuckled, dumping her bag on the sofa

"You've seen Danny?" I questioned, shocked at her admission

"Yeah, I've seen him every day! Jess, he's heartbroken, just like you" she sighed

"I don't care" I admitted

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jessica Ellen Cornish" she proclaimed, startling me "you've loved Danny since I can remember. I don't know how you can give up so easily"

"I'm not giving up. I'm giving myself some breathing space" I replied

"Breathing space from what? He hasn't done anything wrong" she sighed

"I know he hasn't, but I'm giving myself some space from that world" I admitted

"For once, can you please talk some sense?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"That world is full of lies and rumours, and lies are what have caused me to do this" I began "I miss Danny, you know I do, and I love him, but I just need time to myself so that I can prepare myself to go and face that world again"

"He loves you too, Jess" she informed me "he asked me to pass on a message"

I raised an eyebrow, motioning for her to continue…

"He loves you and he misses you so much, Jess. All he wants to do is be able to hug you" she sighed "when are you gonna go back?"

"I don't know. Not for a while yet" I admitted, sighing as my phone began to ring again

"Danny?" Gemma questioned

I nodded… "Can you answer? He's been ringing since I left. I can't face speaking to him"

I swallowed as Gemma answered the phone… "Hi, Danny. Yeah she's here but she doesn't wanna speak to you. I know it's silly but you just need to give her time. Okay, I will. Bye"

"So?" I asked

"He thinks this whole thing is silly and he doesn't know what to do. He loves you and he wants you back, that's all he wants. Can you stop being so stubborn and just go back to him?" she inquired

"You should just go" I sighed, running my hands through my hair

"What?" she questioned

"You should go. You don't get why I'm doing this" I sighed "just go, Gem"

"Don't push away the people who care, Jess, because if you do, they're not gonna be there when you're ready to face that world again" she informed me, sighing as she grabbed her handbag and left the flat

**I do love Gemma, don't you? So neither Jessie or Danny are coping very well, how long till Danny proves his love to Jessie?**


	41. Chapter 41

**In advance, guys, I'm sorry. This chapter may shoot your feelings…**

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" I whined as I rooted through all my things

"Where's what?" Gemma asked as she came into the room, coffee in hand

"My lucky charm bracelet. I need it. I've worn it since my first live performance on The Voice" I explained

"There's only one place it could be" she replied, taking a sip of her coffee as I looked up at her

"Gem, I don't suppose you could…" I began

"No, nope, no chance" she stated "if you want it so badly, you go and get it yourself"

"Gem, please. You know I can't see him" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"He probably won't even be there" she informed me "he told me he and the guys were in the studio all day today"

"Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Really" she mirrored, smiling at me "I've gotta go to work. Good luck at rehearsals"

"Thanks" I proclaimed after her as she grabbed her things and left the flat

Double checking my things, the bracelet wasn't there. Sighing, I grabbed my keys and made my way to my car, climbing in and starting the engine, driving back to ours, Danny's. I stood outside the door, waiting to see if I could hear any movement from inside. When I was sure there was none I turned my key in the lock and made my way inside, shutting the door behind me, walking through to the bedroom. I sighed as I stepped inside, it was a mess. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, the bed was unmade and it was in need of a good clean…

"I haven't been able to sleep in here since you left" Danny's voice informed me, making me jump

"Gem said you were in the studio" I admitted, turning around to face him, my heart breaking at his appearance. He was dishevelled, unshaven and had bags under his eyes "are you looking after yourself?"

"What's the point?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "you don't care so why should I?"

"Danny, you know that's not true" I sighed

"Save it, Jess. I know you don't otherwise you wouldn't have gone. What're you here for anyway?" he asked

"My charm bracelet, the one I've worn since my first live performance. You haven't seen it, have you?" I inquired

"Try your jewellery box. I think that's where I saw it last" he replied before walking away

Sighing, I watched him flop back down on the sofa in the living room and made my way to my jewellery box, sighing as I spotted my anchor necklace Danny had bought me for our anniversary. Picking it up, I ran my finger down it, snapping myself from my trance as I spotted my bracelet…

DANNY'S POV:

"Take care of yourself, Danny" Jessie stated as she made her way into the living room again

"I just need to know, will you ever be coming back?" I questioned, turning to face her

"I don't know" she admitted "maybe I'm not cut out for this life after all"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"The drama, the rumours, the lies. That's not me and you know that" she sighed

"So you know that what's been said is lies then? So why are you treating me like this?" I asked

"Because there's no other way to be, Danny" she admitted "I need to protect myself too"

"But you know what's been said is a lie. You don't need protecting from anything, Jess, and if you do, I wanna be the one to do it" I replied

"You can't be, Danny, not yet anyway" she informed me

"For once can you not go with what your head says and go with your heart?" I questioned

JESSIE'S POV:

"_For once can you not go with what your head says and go with your heart?"_

I'd turned away to walk out by this point but stopped in my tracks as he said what he said. I listened as he moved from the sofa and came and stood behind me…

"Just listen to your heart, Jess" he begged "what's it telling you to do?"

I swallowed and licked my suddenly dry lips. Turning around, I looked up at Danny, tears I didn't even know were in my eyes beginning to fall down my cheeks, Danny quick to wipe them away…

"I love you, Jess, you know I do" he sighed, resting his forehead against mine as his hands slipped around my waist "why can't you believe that?"

"I do believe it, I do" I assured him, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek, sighing as I felt the bristles scrape my hand gently "I just don't think I can have a relationship in the public eye"

"What're you saying? That there's no going back for us?" he questioned

"I don't know, Danny" I admitted "I need time to think"

"You've had over a week to think. Please just go with what your heart says" he begged

My heart was telling me to kiss him, kiss him with everything I had in me and screw the consequences, so I did. I reached up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his, sighing as he started to reciprocate immediately and I realised just how much I'd missed him in over the week I'd been apart from him. His hands stayed on my waist but I felt myself being moved back, my back pressing up against the hallway wall, Danny's body pressed against mine...

"I should go" I sighed as we pulled away "that shouldn't have happened"

"But it did, Jess" he stated as I pushed him away from me and hurried for the door

"I'm sorry" I whispered before hurrying out of the door, slamming it shut behind me, not wanting him to see me cry

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY. All will be resolved in a chapter or two's time, I promise…**


	42. Chapter 42

JESSIE'S POV:

I hurried into my apartment building, the paparazzi outside, having got hold of the news that I'd been to Danny's. I climbed into the lift and pressed my floor button as soon as it arrived, finally breaking down in tears…

"I kissed him, Gem, I kissed him. Why did I do that?" I asked my best friend later that evening

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're still madly in love with him" she proclaimed

"That's beside the point" I sighed "I'm meant to be getting my head straight but seeing him sent all that to hell. He gets under my skin and he gets into both my head and my heart and there's nothing I can do to stop him"

"Maybe you don't want to stop him?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Oh I don't know" I replied "I shouldn't have left though, I know that much"

"What would you have done if you'd have stayed?" she inquired, sitting down next to me

"I don't know, talked, cried, hugged him, let him hold me which is all I want to do"

"Why didn't you then? What stopped you?" she asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulder

"I don't know. But there was something that did" I admitted "I hate myself for leaving. Anyway, enough about that, I have to get to rehearsals"

"Have fun" she sighed as I collected my things together and blew her a kiss before leaving

Later on that afternoon I was watching Sarah rehearse her knockout round performance when I felt someone sit next to me. Glancing to my side, I saw Abi sat there…

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I just wanted to give you my side of the story" she admitted "nothing happened. I wanted it to but he's totally in love with you. He's not interested in anybody else"

"Let me stop you right there" I sighed "do you really think here is an appropriate place to be talking about this?"

"No" she replied "but I just wanted to tell you that and tell you I'm dropping out of the competition"

"Abi" I proclaimed "you're an amazing singer and Danny's lucky to have you on his team. Don't ruin any future prospects you might have because of this. It's not your fault we're having problems"

"The amount of hate I'm getting is unbearable. If this is the life celebrity's lead then I don't want it. I've made up my mind" she replied

"Abi" I sighed as she stood up "good luck, yeah?"

"Thank you" she stated, smiling at me as she walked away

DANNY'S POV:

Abi was leaving the competition, I was shocked but when she explained her reasons why I understood 100%. Saying my goodbyes to her I watched from the corner of the room as Jessie finished talking to Ash, one of her acts and then made her way back to her seat, me making my way over to her…

"Abi's leaving" I sighed as I sat down next to her

"Yeah, she told me" she informed me "sorry"

"I get why you don't want a relationship in the public eye" I admitted "but I'm not giving up on us"

"Neither am I, Danny" she sighed "I'm really not. That kiss, God, it was my way of showing you that no matter what's happening right now, I still love you"

"Why can't things just be easy, eh?" I questioned

"Life would be too simple" she replied "and just so you know, I'm not giving up on us either"

"You're not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no… "I think I just need you to prove to me that we can work"

"And how can I do that? Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it" I informed her

"I don't know, Danny" she sighed "but you're a clever guy, you'll think of something"

As I was about to reply one of the stage assistants called my name…

"Jess, I love you" I stated

"I know. I love you too" she mirrored, smiling "go on, before you get into trouble"

I smiled warmly at her and made my way to where I was needed. I just had to figure out a way of proving to Jessie that we could work, no matter what…


	43. Chapter 43

DANNY'S POV:

"Mate, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Glen asked "Michael will kill you!"

"I really don't care" I admitted "I want Jessie back, and this is the only way I can make it happen. Are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in" he assured me, clapping his hand on my shoulder

Nodding and smiling at him thankfully, I dialled Gemma's number…

"Hello" she greeted me

"Hello to you too, sunshine. Someone sounds rough. Heavy night, was it?" I questioned

"Danny, hi. Sorry, I didn't check my caller ID. What's up?" she asked, her voice brightening

"I've got a plan to get Jessie back and I need you on board" I informed her "are you in?"

"Of course. What do I need to do?" she inquired

"Me and the guys are on the Graham Norton Show tonight" I replied "and I need you to go to Jessie's and make sure she watches it. You'll find out what I've got planned when you watch"

"Consider it done" she assured me "do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so" I admitted "if not I don't know what I can do"

"I have faith in you, Danny. I'll make sure she's watching. See you soon" she stated, both of us hanging up the phone

JESSIE'S POV:

"Gem, I'm not really in the mood for girls night" I sighed as she busied herself in my kitchen, organising us some homemade Chinese food

"I want my best friend back, even if it is just for one evening. We're doing this" she replied

"Gem" I whined "can we not do it when I'm feeling a little bit better about everything?"

"No we can't, because tonight's special" she informed me

"Why is tonight special?" I questioned, taking the glass of wine from her that she handed me

"It just is. And you'll see why" she replied "right, dinner's ready. Plate please"

I sighed and handed her the plate that was behind her on the worktop, taking it from her when she'd loaded my plate with her cooking. We made our way into the living room and settled down on the sofa, me switching the TV on…

"Well we won't be watching that" I stated as an advert for the Graham Norton show came on

"Why not? You know I love him" she sighed

"You love Graham Norton? Since when?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I've been a closet fan" she informed me "but I do love him and Bradley Cooper's on the show tonight so we have to watch. I know how much you love him"

"Fine, we'll watch. But only because it's you" I replied, both of us tucking into our food

After eating our meals I went and loaded the dishwasher, grabbing us some ice-cream from the freezer and another glass of wine each…

"Gem, you say this is girls night but you've been on your phone for most of it, what're you up to?" I asked

"Who says I'm up to anything?" she inquired

"Me. You've got something planned. What is it?" I questioned

"Nothing, I promise. Come on, it's almost time for Graham Norton to be on, switch over" she stated

DANNY'S POV:

"Okay, we're going live in five, four, three, two, one" the stage assistant announced, the cameras beginning to roll

The guys and I were waiting backstage as Graham introduced us, our cue to make our way into the studio being given. Sitting down on the sofa opposite Graham, our interview started…

"Danny, you are, or were in a very high-profile relationship with Jessie J, and just recently the papers have been saying some rather nasty stuff. Do you want to set the record straight?" Graham asked as the interview continued

I nodded… "Jessie's the best person I know. From the first moment I met her I knew there was something more there for me than her just being another act. She's special and she knows she is, well at least I hope she does. If I had to choose between her and my career she knows what my choice would be. I love her, it's as simple as that"

JESSIE'S POV:

"_Jessie's the best person I know. From the first moment I met her I knew there was something more there for me than her just being another act. She's special and she knows she is, well at least I hope she does. If I had to choose between her and my career she knows what my choice would be. I love her, it's as simple as that"_

Gemma handed me a tissue as my tears began to flow freely… "Is that why you wanted me to watch this?"

She nodded… "I'm sorry but that's what I've been up to all night"

"Don't be sorry" I sighed, wiping my eyes "thank you"

"Don't thank me, thank him" she replied, pulling me into her as I began to cry again

DANNY'S POV:

"And here closing the show with a performance of their chart-topping song Breakeven, it's The Script" Graham proclaimed

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, just prayed to a God that I don't believe in, but I got time while she got freedom, cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven, even, no"_

JESSIE'S POV:

As the credits rolled signalling the end of the performance I switched the TV off and stood up, making my way into the bedroom to pack my things...

"What're you doing, Jess?" Gemma questioned as she stood in my doorway

"I'm going home. Back to where I belong" I informed her as I continued to throw things into a bag

I jumped as she squealed and wrapped her arms around me from behind… "Danny's gonna be so happy. Can I text him and tell him?"

"No" I proclaimed "I want it to be a surprise. Can you take me please? My car's at the garage"

"Let's go" she replied, smiling widely as I zipped up my bag, both of us leaving the flat

DANNY'S POV:

The driver dropped me off outside my front door and I climbed out after saying goodnight to the boys, watching as the car drove off into the darkness of the night. Heading inside I shut and locked the door behind me, dumping my things before making my way into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge before making my way into the living room…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me standing in the living room, my bags at my feet. I gave him a small smile as he walked towards me, and I knew what was coming. His lips pressed against mine passionately, his hands moving from my waist, cupping my cheeks as we continued to kiss, my arms winding around his neck as I melded into the kiss. I was home…


	44. Chapter 44

DANNY'S POV:

I woke up the next morning and it felt as though I was in a dream. As my eyes adjusted to the sunlight that was streaming through the partially open blinds, I looked down at Jessie, her back pressed against my front, her chest rising and falling as she slept peacefully, her hands covering mine that rested on her waist. Smiling to myself like an idiot, I pressed my lips to the skin of her neck just once, chuckling as she tried to move away from me so she could sleep some more. Doing it again, I heard a soft moan escape her lips. Continuing, her eyes fluttered open…

"Morning" she greeted me as she turned onto her back, a smile gracing her face

"Morning" I mirrored, leaning down to kiss her lips softly "I'm so glad you're back"

"I'm glad to be back. Although I'm not glad about the state of this place" she admitted

"Are we really gonna talk about the state of the place?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She shook her head, signalling no, a smile appearing on her face as I lowered my lips to hers once again, one of her hands moving up, her fingers entwining in my hair…

JESSIE'S POV:

I couldn't believe how much I'd missed everything that Danny was doing to me; the way his lips and hands knew exactly where to touch so that my body set on fire. I entwined my hands in his hair as his lips softly pressed against my hipbones, his journey continuing lower until he was kissing my mound through my panties. I tipped my head back as he ran a finger up and down the material torturously slowly, gasping loudly as he moved the material to one side and repeated his previous action, bringing his thumb to rub on my already sensitive clit…

"Quiet, babe. You'll wake the neighbours" he chuckled

"Fuck off" I proclaimed, moaning loudly as his lips pressed just once against my mound

"Do you really want me to stop?" he questioned, his eyes meeting mine again, nothing but mischief in them

I shook my head, signalling no, my hands entwining in his hair as he once again lowered his mouth to my mound, bringing my high closer and closer with every kiss, lick or touch…

DANNY'S POV:

I lifted my head but kept my mouth on Jessie as I watched her fall over the edge, her body writhing above me. She was beautiful, the way her face buried itself into my pillow as she tried to contain her moans. Smiling to myself, I worked my way back up her body, kissing every bit of available skin I could find. As I focused on her chest, she pulled my head up to hers and our lips connected…

"I didn't realise how much I'd missed that" she admitted as we pulled away, my forehead resting against hers

"I am pretty amazing, I must say" I chuckled

"Bighead" she replied, and then it was my turn to moan as I felt her hand grab me through my boxers

"Jess" I sighed as I lay back down, bringing her on top of me

"Yes?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know what" I informed her, stifling a moan as she ran her hand up and down through the material of my boxers

JESSIE'S POV:

Smirking, I brought my lips to Danny's, kissing him softly, my hand still playing it's own game on him. Moving away I eased myself down his legs, bringing the boxers with me, letting them drop to the floor before easing myself down onto his length, my hands pressed flat against his chest as his hands held my waist for support. Once we had a rhythm going I moved myself again, my hands flat against his knees as I continued moving up and down on him, smiling as I watched him battle to try and delay his fast approaching high…

DANNY'S POV:

My high hit before Jessie's, and I opened my eyes as the pleasure stopped and watched Jessie, her eyes shut as she tried to delay her approaching pleasure. Keeping one hand on her waist for support, I brought one hand in between us, a loud moan escaping her lips as I stroked my thumb over her clit, smiling as she came undone above me, her body flopping on top of mine, exhausted. Wrapping my arms around her, I moved us both so she was curled into my embrace...

"It's good to be home" she whispered as we both fell asleep

**And now what? I don't want this to be the end of the story so I need your ideas please!**


	45. Chapter 45

JESSIE'S POV:

"Jessie, I'm gonna need your answer. Who's staying and who's going home?" Holly asked

"UGH, I don't know" I proclaimed "I really don't"

I was really struggling to choose between Sarah and Liam; they'd both been fantastic…

"Just go with your heart and do what you feel is right, Jess" Danny stated as he came to stand by my chair "only you know what your mind is thinking"

"Not only me" I replied "you do too. You know exactly what I'm thinking"

Danny smiled and nodded in agreement, leaning down to kiss me gently, earning an awe from the audience, the coaches, including Danny and I laughing in reply…

"Okay, okay, I've made my decision" I informed Holly as Danny made his way back to his seat "it's Liam. Liam's going through"

Glancing to my side I saw Danny had a wide smile on his face, one which I reciprocated. I'd made the right choice…

DANNY'S POV:

"Why are you packing? You're staying here whilst I'm on my promo tour" Jessie sighed

"Well I kinda lied when I said that" I admitted "I've managed to get the week off. How would you feel if I came with you?"

I only just managed to catch her as she squealed and jumped into my arms, both of us falling down onto the bed behind us… "Guessing you're happy about this?"

She nodded quickly and kissed me… "Just as long as you don't distract me. My heartbeats are the most important thing this week"

"So I'm on the backburner, what's the point in me coming then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Oh I don't know. A week without sex, think you can cope?" she questioned

Pressing my lips against hers again, I rolled us over so I was on top of her…

JESSIE'S POV:

The next morning Danny and I left the flat and made our way down to the chauffeured driven car after checking everything was locked up, both of us heading off on my promo tour, our first stop Glasgow…

"Glasgow, baby! thescript_danny and I are coming for you. #PromoTour. See you soon, Heartbeats x"

**I know it was a very short chapter but next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise. So it's the start of the promo tour and Danny's tagged along for the ride, cue cuteness? Yes! Had lots of ideas too, so lots to come. Hope you're all as excited to read as I am to write…**


	46. Chapter 46

**Did anyone see all the little Jessie/Danny moments in last night's The Voice? Can't believe next week's the end. To keep us going you'll be happy to know I'm working on a new story for when this one is wrapped up, but I don't plan on ending this one for a while yet so I could be convinced to start posting my new one before this one ends…**

JESSIE'S POV:

A long 7 hours later Danny and I arrived in Glasgow, my driver waking us up as we'd fallen asleep. Sleepily we made our way into the hotel, meeting my manager who was holding up our room key…

"No distractions this week, you" she stated to Danny "Jessie needs to be focused this week"

"She's already said. I'll be on my best behaviour" he assured her, taking the room key "can we go now? I'm shattered"

"You can but Jessie needs to stay with me as we've gotta go through the week's itinerary" she informed us

"I'll see you in a bit, babe" he sighed, kissing my cheek before disappearing to the lifts

"Drink in the bar?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as we watched Danny walk away

She nodded and followed me into the bar, both of us ordering an orange juice each before she pulled out her iPad when we'd found a table…

"Right, tomorrow morning is Princes Square and Silverburn Shopping centres" she began "and then it'll be onto Newcastle on Tuesday, Derby on Wednesday, Manchester on Thursday and Dublin on Friday, and then Sheffield on Saturday and Sunday. You ready for it?" she asked

"More than ready" I replied "what's up? You've got something to say to me"

"We've been on the social media networking sites, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, etc. The management have decided we're bringing out a book" she informed me

"When am I gonna have time to write a book?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"You won't be writing it" she stated, taking a sip of her drink "someone will come in and write it for you, and you'll sit down with them and tell them what you want in and what you don't"

"And what I have in and what I don't is down to me alone, yeah?" I inquired

She nodded, signalling yes… "And we're organising a book tour already"

"Seriously?" I questioned

She nodded… "Gotta get ahead with these things, Jessie. Right, get yourself off because we need you and Danny up and out at 8am"

I sighed and nodded, grabbing my handbag from my feet, saying my goodbyes before disappearing to the lifts…

DANNY'S POV:

I'd just finished in the shower when Jessie entered the room, flopping down onto the bed after shutting the door…

"How did it go?" I asked

"This week's gonna be tiring" she admitted "and then the next few weeks, months even"

"What? How come?" I questioned, sitting down on the bed next to her as she sat up

"Management want a book, then I've got this promo tour and then that promo tour, during all of that I've got songs to write for album two, music videos to shoot and The Voice to finish off" she replied "we're hardly gonna have any time to ourselves"

"We've got time to ourselves now" I informed her

"Yeah, but we need to rest. We have to be up and out by 8am" she sighed

Smiling, I leant down and kissed her softly… "Food and sleep it is then"

"Shower for me first" she admitted "order me whatever you're having"

Nodding, I watched as she made her way into the bathroom to shower, returning ten minutes later, quickly dressing herself before the food arrived…

**What do you guys wanna see happen? Let me know…**


	47. Chapter 47

"_Thank you for being so hospitable princessquare, thescript_danny and I had a brilliant time. Now onto shopsilverburn. #Heartbeats! #PromoTour" _

"I never realised how crazy your fans are till now" Danny admitted as we were driven to the next shopping centre

"And your fans aren't?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Fair point" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder "how you enjoying yourself so far?"

"I'm having a blast" I admitted "although it hasn't all sunk in yet. I'm famous, Danny"

"Yes you are, baby, yes you are" he replied, pressing a soft kiss to my lips

DANNY'S POV:

"_Thanks for having us shopsilverburn, princessquare. Now back to the hotel to pack and rest ready for tomorrow's early start. Hope you're ready for jessiej and I, Newcastle. #PromoTour"_

Glancing over at Jessie as the car came to a stop in the car park at the hotel, I noticed she was asleep. Kissing her lips softly, I smiled as her eyes fluttered open, a smile gracing her face…

"Are we here?" she inquired, stretching

I nodded… "Do you want me to carry you inside?"

"Would you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Course" I replied, thanking the driver I stepped out, pulling Jessie into my arms, making our way into the hotel

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny set me down on my feet as we arrived in the hotel reception and made our way to the lifts after picking up our bags that the driver had set just inside the doorway. Heading up to our room, we shut the door behind us, both of us flopping down onto the bed…

"Who knew signing albums could be so tiring" I sighed

"Who knew watching you sign albums could be so tiring" he mirrored, a smirk on his face

"Did you have fun?" I questioned, leaning up so I could look down at him, my palm resting flat against his chest before I started to play with the buttons on his shirt

"I enjoyed seeing your passion again" he admitted "that's something I'll never tire of seeing"

"You know how important music is to me" I replied, bowing my head

"Why're you embarrassed?" Danny asked, tilting my chin back up so my face met his

"My love for music is borderline obsessive" I sighed, smiling weakly

"And? Everyone has a passion, Jess. Music's yours. Just like mine is. We're the perfect match" he replied, bringing my face to his so our lips met, a sigh escaping my lips as he softly kissed me

I smiled as we pulled away, the side of my head resting against his forehead… "What do you wanna do tonight? Shall we go out for dinner?"

"We can do but we need an early night, babe. It's a 4am start" he reminded me

I sighed and nodded… "Better get organised then. I could eat a Nando's"

Danny chuckled and pressed his lips against mine again before standing up and disappearing into the bathroom to get organised…

**What does day 2 of Jessie's promo tour hold?**


	48. Chapter 48

JESSIE'S POV:

Mine and Danny's 4am wake up call came too quickly for both of our likings. Climbing out of bed, I nudged Danny quite hard, making sure he was awake before I started to get myself organised…

"I think you might have bruised my ribs" he informed me as he eventually climbed out of bed

"Stop being a drama queen" I replied, turning to face him "I didn't nudge you hard at all"

"Tell that to my ribs" he sighed, pulling his t-shirt over his head "so where are we going today?"

"The Metro Centre and Eldon Square" I informed him "are you almost ready? We'll be getting called to go soon"

He nodded and finished throwing his things into his bag just as a knock at the door sounded. Grabbing my bag and my jacket, we left the room, following one of my management team down to the reception to check out…

DANNY'S POV:

Newcastle was a two and a half hour drive away depending on traffic and I was keeping myself busy on my iPad as I glanced to my right, seeing Jessie fast asleep. I eased her feet up onto my lap, knowing she'd have cramp if she kept them down on the floor whilst sleeping at the angle she was sleeping at currently. Almost three hours later, we arrived at the hotel, Jessie stirring as the car pulled up outside the hotel doors…

"Are we here? How long have I been asleep?" she asked, stretching

"The whole journey, babe. And yep we are. We better hurry though, we're running behind schedule. We got stuck in traffic" I informed her

"At 5am? Seriously?" she questioned, pushing her arms above her head, relieving the cramp

"Afraid so, babe" I replied, thanking the driver as he opened the door for both of us "come on"

Following me out of the car, we made our way into the hotel, meeting Jessie's manager at the reception desk…

"About time you got here" she sighed "we're really behind. Breakfast and then make-up, Jess"

She nodded and pulled her handbag over her shoulder, taking the hotel room key from her manager as we made our way to the lifts…

"Someone's more uptight than usual today, aren't they?" I inquired as we were in the safety of the lift

"Don't" she chuckled "she's stressed! Imagine being your manager for the day?"

"Okay, okay" I sighed, giving in as the lift dinged and we made our way out and down the corridor to our room, being greeted by a Full English breakfast

JESSIE'S POV:

"Thank God, I'm starved" Danny proclaimed, tucking in before the door was even shut properly

"I am so hot for you right now" I informed him, biting down on my lip softly

"Breakfast and make-up, remember, babe?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Later then" I whispered before pressing a soft kiss to his lips before tucking into my own breakfast

After finishing my signing and photo session Danny and I climbed into the car and I pulled out my phone…

"_Thank you to intuMetroCentre for their hospitality and loveliness. Now onto intueldonsquare. Newcastle rocks! #PromoTour"_

DANNY'S POV:

We arrived back at the hotel room at 7:30pm that evening complete with Nando's takeaway, Jessie flopping down onto the sofa…

"I'm so tired" she sighed as I flopped down next to her, handing her the food "thanks"

I smiled at her as we both tucked into our food, my phone ringing as we finished our meals…

"Who is it?" Jessie questioned, clearing away the mess from our food

"My manager. I'll be back in a bit, babe" I informed her, kissing her softly before leaving the room

JESSIE'S POV:

Fifteen minutes later Danny wasn't back in the room and I glanced at the door leading out into the hallway where he was standing. Switching the TV off I listened at the door for a minute or two, hearing quite raised voices. Sighing, I undressed and climbed into bed, facing away from the door, snuggling further into my side of the bed. As I was nodding off I heard Danny re-enter the room, locking the door behind him. I felt the bed dip as he sat down and removed his shoes and got undressed, climbing in behind me, pulling me into him a few moments later, a gasp escaping my lips as I realised he was stark naked…

"Making up for this morning, are we?" I asked Danny as his hand pulled my leg up to rest over his, his length teasing my dampening folds

"You could say that. I need to de-stress. And this" he whispered into the skin of my neck as he pushed my panties down my legs "is the perfect remedy"

"Glad to hear it" I replied, moaning as one of Danny's hands left my waist and cupped my now bare mound as he pushed himself into me "I heard raised voices. Is everything okay?"

"Just Michael being a jerk, nothing new" he informed me "nothing to worry about either"

"Good" I sighed, tipping my head back to rest on his shoulder as he hit that sacred spot inside of me, his lips taking advantage of the fact that the skin of my neck was accessible to him

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie squeezed my hand that was wrapped around her waist, signalling she wanted to speed things up. Complying with her silent ask, I began to move a little faster in her, keeping my movements on her clit in time with my thrusts. She turned her head to me as far as it would go and her lips began to trail up and down my neck, spurring my movements to become quicker, our climaxes hitting together, me stilling inside of her as we regained our breaths…

"De-stressed enough?" she questioned as I pulled out of her, her turning around in my embrace

I nodded, signalling yes… "And it's all down to you, thank you"

She smiled… "Night, Danny"

"Night, Jess" I mirrored, kissing her forehead as she rested her head on my chest

**LOTS coming up, guys. But what does day 3 have in store?**


	49. Chapter 49

JESSIE'S POV:

Wednesday was the day of the Derby signing and I was really excited because I'd also been asked to perform too. I'd be performing two singles off the album that only Danny and my management team, not even Gemma had heard yet…

"You nervous, babe?" Danny asked as our driver drove us along the motorway

"Nope" I informed him "I will be when we get there though"

"No need, you'll be amazing. You'll blow everyone away" he replied, kissing my forehead

"You're such a sap sometimes, Mr" I chuckled, turning my head to kiss him softly, moving back to my previous position, my back against his front

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the one and only, Jessie J" the announcer of the event proclaimed through the microphone, the audience going wild

"Wow, I didn't expect to see this many of you here today" I admitted as I walked onto the stage "the first song I'm gonna sing is a song that makes Danny cry, and it's called Big White Room"

After singing I made my way backstage again to get my make-up touched up ready for the signing…

"Did you have to tell everyone that "Big White Room" makes me cry?" Danny asked as I sat down in the make-up chair

"Of course I did. Anyway, people think it's cute, see" I informed him, handing him my phone as I opened Twitter

After the signing Danny and I climbed back into the car, the driver setting off to take us back to the hotel. We had a rare afternoon off and were going to make the most of it…

"So what do you wanna do?" Danny asked as he grabbed his laptop from the coffee table, opening Google

"The weather's not very nice so we could do the cinema?" I suggested "it'd be nice to spend some down low time with you"

"We could get down low anytime, baby" he replied, looking up at me, a smirk on his face

I rolled my eyes and kissed his pouting lips, watching as he went back to finding a cinema…

"How about the Derby Quad?" he questioned "they have a cinema screen full of sofas"

"What do you wanna go and see?" I asked "I'm not sitting through a horror, even if I do have you to cuddle"

"Man Of Steel?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow as I sat down next to him "you said you wanted to see it when we saw the trailer the other night"

I nodded, signalling yes… "Better call the driver then, hadn't I?"

Danny nodded and shut his laptop, making his way into the bathroom as I grabbed my phone…

"_If ever you're in Derby, make sure you visit derbyquad. Best cinema in England. Screens full of sofas. Fact! Had a great afternoon seeing "Man Of Steel" with my thescript_danny xx"_

"Where do you wanna go for dinner then?" Danny asked as we walked out of the cinema

"Can we eat at the hotel? I'm fed up of eating out" I admitted, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded and we made our way back into the car, the driver driving off to take us back to the hotel. As I finished in the bathroom after getting organised for dinner, I noticed Danny checking his emails, a worried look on his face…

"Danny, you okay?" I asked worriedly, making my way over to him after pulling my heels on

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Are you ready for dinner?" he questioned, shutting his laptop

"Daniel John Mark Luke O'Donoghue, you better tell me what's wrong this instant" I proclaimed

"To start, please don't ever call me my full name, babe" he begged "and that email was from my Mum and Dad. They um, they wanna meet you"

"Why is that such a bad thing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"My Mum's not the easiest of people to get along with" he admitted "she can be quite controlling at times"

"I'm sure everything will be fine. So, when am I meeting them then?" I asked

"At the weekend. They've booked us on the earliest flight to Dublin" he replied

**So, Jessie's meeting the parents! How do you think Mr and Mrs. O'Donoghue will react to Jessie?**


	50. Chapter 50

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie and I had arrived in Dublin, and it felt so good to be home…

"I thought we were staying at the Radisson?" Jessie questioned as we climbed out of the car outside The Merrion Hotel, one of the best hotels in Dublin

"We were, but I thought you deserved a treat because you've been working so hard recently so we're staying here" I informed her

"You didn't have to do all this, Danny" she sighed as I entwined my hand with hers and we made our way inside

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to. Come on, let's get inside, it's freezing" I proclaimed

"Yeah, about that, is it always cold?" she asked

"Yeah, pretty much. Gives us an excuse to cuddle more, right?" I inquired, smirking at her

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked to the reception desk, my arm wrapping around her shoulder as we checked in…

JESSIE'S POV:

Our hotel room was amazing. The view was fantastic, our room overlooking the gardens of the hotel. I sighed contentedly, resting my head back onto Danny's chest as he kissed my skin softly…

"Looking forward to making the most of that four-poster bed" he informed me

"Well we have time before I see my manager. How about I de-stress you before you go and see your parents?" I suggested, turning around in his embrace, bringing my hands down in between us, unbuckling his belt, making sure I brushed his hardening length, a groan escaping his lips

Pressing my lips against his, I popped the button of his jeans open, brushing my hand over his length through his boxers as his jeans dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them, a gasp escaping my lips as he pulled me to him, our crotches touching, my head tilting as Danny slid his tongue into my mouth…

"Say sorry to your parents and let them know I'm looking forward to meeting them" I sighed as Danny re-dressed to meet them

"Course I will, babe. They're excited to meet you too" he informed me

"I hope so" I admitted, smiling as he pressed his lips against mine softly

"I'm gonna go. Mum doesn't like it if I'm late. Love you" he replied

"Love you too" I mirrored

DANNY'S POV:

Walking into The Temple Bar, I spotted my Mum and Dad straight away, Dad pointing to me as I walked over to them, greeting them with a hug…

"I thought Jessica was coming?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow

"She was but her management called a meeting" I informed her "she's sorry about that but it couldn't be rescheduled"

"Well I guess we'll meet her Monday then" she replied "how are you, darling?"

"I'm good thanks, Mum" I admitted "couldn't be happier"

"I would be if I were in your shoes, son" Dad stated "you've got a good one"

"I know" I sighed "Jessie's great. Really great. I've never felt this way before"

"What about with Irma?" Mum questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Mum, can we not talk about her?" I inquired "things were different with her. Jess and I are in the same industry so we get the intense schedules. Irma didn't"

"Daniel" she sighed

"Don't, Mum" I begged "I'll go and get us some menus and some drinks"

JESSIE'S POV:

My meeting with management finished as Danny arrived back in the room, sighing heavily as he dropped down on the sofa next to me…

"How did it go, baby?" I asked, snuggling into his embrace, his arm immediately wrapping around my shoulder

"It was okay" he sighed "Mum's still hung up on me and Irma"

"Well that's great" I stated "gonna make it really good for me on Monday"

"Dad said he'd have a word with her so I'm sure it'll be fine" he assured me, kissing my forehead "how did your meeting go?"

"Okay. The book's coming along together and on Tuesday I have another meeting to discuss it" I explained "they want me to talk about us"

"Babe, you say whatever you wanna say, okay" he replied

"I love you" I sighed, burying my head further into his chest

"I love you too" he mirrored, kissing my shoulder

JESSIE AND DANNY'S HOTEL ROOM:

main_house_merrion_ 


	51. Chapter 51

JESSIE'S POV:

The promo tour was over, and it was time to get back on a plane to Dublin to meet Danny's parents. I was petrified, thoughts of what would I do if they didn't like me running through my head. As I finished packing and set my suitcase by the door ready for someone to come and pick it up to put it in the car that would take us to the airport, Danny wrapped his arms around my waist…

"I know you're nervous but don't be, baby" he whispered, pressing his lips against my neck "they're gonna love you"

"You don't know that, Danny. We've got to be realistic" I sighed, turning around in his embrace

"I am. How could they not like you? You're amazing, baby. I wish you'd see that" he sighed

"I do. But being amazing doesn't mean your parents will like me" I replied "but FYI, you're amazing too"

He smiled widely and kissed me softly… "C'mon, let's go"

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie and I arrived in Dublin three hours later, making our way through the airport to baggage claim, seeing Mum and Dad stood there with a trolley…

"You ready for this?" I asked Jessie, squeezing her hand reassuringly

"As I'll ever be" she admitted, licking her dry lips as I led her over to my parents

"Mum, Dad, this is Jessie. Jessie, this is my Mum and Dad, John and Linda O'Donoghue" I introduced the three

"It's so lovely to meet you, Mr and Mrs. O'Donoghue" Jessie greeted them, shaking both their hands

"And you, love" Dad mirrored "how was your flight?"

"We hit a bit of turbulence at the beginning but apart from that it was good" I informed him "you're quiet, Mum. Everything okay?"

"Yes, sorry. It's lovely to meet you, Jessica" she introduced herself, shaking Jessica's hand

"It's Jessie" Jessie informed her "no one apart from my parents call me Jessica"

"Sorry, Jessie" she replied "right, shall we go so we can get you both settled in?"

We nodded and I entwined my hand with Jessie's, both of us following my parents out to the car…

JESSIE'S POV:

"So I see you were a bit of a nerd growing up?" I asked Danny as I looked around his childhood bedroom where we'd be sleeping the duration of our stay

"How do you figure that one out?" he questioned

"1st and 2nd prizes for Science competitions" I informed him "you were a geek, weren't you? It's okay, you can admit it, it won't make me love you any less"

"You're an idiot" he chuckled "but yeah, I was a bit. Hang on, don't go in there"

"What? How come?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't think you'll wanna see what's in there" he admitted, licking his dry lips

"What could be so bad?" I asked

"They're just old pictures, babe. You don't need to look" he replied, taking the box from me

"Are there pictures of you and Irma in there?" I questioned as he set the box down on the side

He nodded as he continued to unpack and I sighed, moving towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind, smiling against the skin of his neck as his hands placed themselves over mine…

"She was a part of your life for a long time, Danny" I replied "I don't mind you still having pictures of your time together"

"Really?" he questioned, turning around in my embrace

I nodded… "I love you and I know you love me too. She's your past and this, us, is the future. I'm not one of those over-protective girlfriends who says you have to get rid of everything to do with your exes"

Danny smiled and as he was about to press his lips to mine, a knock at the door interrupted us…

"Dinner's ready, you two" Danny's Mum informed us, popping her head around the door

"We'll be down in a sec, Mum" Danny replied, smiling at her as she smiled back, shutting the door behind her again

"So, we're okay, you're okay, yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

Danny nodded, signalling yes and kissed me softly…

**Things are going to start getting sour between Jessie and Danny's Mum next chapter when Jessie decides to make dinner for everyone, not knowing that Danny's parents are vegetarian…**


	52. Chapter 52

JESSIE'S POV:

"So, Jessie, you and Daniel are living together now, is that true?" Danny's Mum asked me

"Yeah it is" I informed her, smiling as Danny wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"Don't you think you moved things a bit too fast?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Excuse me?" I inquired

"Mum" Danny sighed "can you not please?"

"What do you mean do I think we moved things too fast?" I inquired

"Moving in together, sharing all the finances, I presume you do contribute your share?" she asked

"Mum, can you stop?" Danny proclaimed

"No, it's okay, Danny. For your information, Mrs. O'Donoghue, yes I do contribute my fair share of money towards the bills and the running of our home" I informed her "I can't believe you think I wouldn't. You haven't known me two minutes yet you judge me"

DANNY'S POV:

I watched as Jessie left the room, my old bedroom door slamming behind her…

"What the hell was that, Mum?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I just wanted to make sure my son wasn't being taken advantage of" she informed me

"Don't you think I'm old enough to work things out for myself?" I asked "I'm gonna go and check on Jess"

I made my way out of the room and up the stairs, walking into the room, sitting down on the bed next to Jessie, rubbing my hand up and down her back as she continued to cry…

"Why did your Mum say all those things?" she asked between sobs

"She just wanted to check you weren't taking advantage of me" I explained "she's very protective of her children"

"Do you think I take advantage of you because I let you spoil me?" she questioned

"No, of course I don't" I replied "Jess, don't take it personally, please"

"How am I not meant to?" she inquired, sitting up abruptly "your Mum's just basically accused me of dating you for your money"

"Who cares what my Mum thinks?" I asked

"I do, Danny. I'm the one dating you" she sighed

"Well I don't" I admitted "because I'm dating you, and you alone. Not my Mum, not my Dad, and not anyone else who's got anything to say about me and you and our relationship"

JESSIE'S POV:

"_Well I don't, because I'm dating you, and you alone. Not my Mum, not my Dad, and not anyone else who's got anything to say about me and you and our relationship"_

"You know something, I do love you just a little bit" I informed him

"Just a little bit?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay, a lot" I replied

"Good! Do you want to book into a hotel for tonight or?" he asked

"No, it's just one more night" I assured him, entwining his hands with my own "thank you for being so amazing though"


	53. Chapter 53

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny's Dad was the only one to take us to the airport, his Mum having avoided me since the whole "me using Danny for his money" confrontation. Climbing out of the car, he helped us with our suitcases before we said our goodbyes…

"You okay?" I asked as we walked through to our terminal hand-in-hand

"Yeah, always is a bit tough when we say goodbye" he admitted "I'm fine though"

I smiled warmly and ran my thumb over his knuckle, both of us arriving at the check-in desk…

DANNY'S POV:

3 hours later we arrived back at the house, Jessie pulling out her laptop as soon as we entered the living room…

"You're not seriously working, are you?" I questioned as she opened a word document

"I have to otherwise I'm gonna fall behind" she admitted "this book is important"

"I know it is" I informed her, taking her laptop from her "but if you don't slow down and start having a break, you're gonna put yourself in hospital. So tonight is about us, a Chinese and Netflix, got it?"

"Got it" she replied, biting her lip softly as a smile appeared on her features "I do love you"

"I know. I love you too" I mirrored, kissing her gently before disappearing into the kitchen, re-entering a minute or two later with the Chinese menu

JESSIE'S POV:

After dinner Danny and I were stuffed, and as he switched the TV on and started looking through Netflix for a film to watch, I could feel my eyes drooping shut…

DANNY'S POV:

I glanced down at Jessie as the film finished, noticing she was fast asleep. Smiling, I reached forward and put the remote on the table, moving myself so I could pick her up and carry her into the bedroom…

"You could've just woken me" she whispered

"Go back to sleep, babe" I replied "I've got you"

Glancing down at her again as she went silent, her eyes were shut and I could tell she was nodding off again. I entered the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, beginning to undress her, knowing she wouldn't thank me if I left her in her clothes…

"You're not going to take advantage of me, are you, Mr. O'Donoghue?" she inquired

"That depends, do you want me to?" I asked, smiling as her eyes opened and locked with mine

She nodded and smiled coyly, a grin appearing on my face as I locked my lips with hers, beginning to unbutton her shirt…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny knelt between my legs and I watched as he guided himself into me, a whimper escaping my lips as he hit the spot inside of me that always wanted to make me unravel beneath him there and then. Hovering over me, he connected our lips together as his hands rested either side of my head on the pillow, his thrusts slow and torturous, the pleasure building with every kiss, touch and thrust…

"Danny, oh God" I moaned loudly, my fingernails digging into the skin of his back as I came

I could tell Danny was still striving to meet his high so as I came down from mine, I brought my hips up and changed the angle slightly, a groan escaping his lips as a couple of moments later, he unravelled above me…

**Next chapter is where the drama starts again; what happens when Danny's parents show up unexpectedly and his Mum starts to interfere in the way Jessie looks after the house?**


	54. Chapter 54

DANNY'S POV:

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. That's all I could hear. Opening my eyes, I glanced around the room, thinking it was either mine or Jessie's phone vibrating. Removing my hands from around her waist, I heard her sleep addled voice…

"It's the intercom. Someone's trying to get in"

I sighed and climbed out of bed, walking out of the bedroom and through to the hallway where the intercom was placed. Pressing accept, the image appeared, Mum and Dad's faces on-screen…

"Nice of you to finally answer, Daniel. We've been stood out here for ten minutes" Mum informed me

"We weren't expecting you" I admitted, pressing accept for them to enter the building "come up"

Unlocking and opening the door, I hurried into the bedroom, throwing some jeans and a t-shirt onto my body…

"Dan, it's Sunday morning, what're you doing?" Jessie asked as she turned over

"It's Mum and Dad, they're here. Come on, out of bed" I informed her

"What? Why are they here? Did you invite them so me and your Mum could bury the hatchet?" she inquired, climbing out of bed

"No, they're just here. You may wanna cover that up too" I replied, motioning to her neck

"Danny" she proclaimed, glancing at her neck where a lovebite sat

"You weren't moaning last night, babe. Oh wait, yes you were" I chuckled, ducking as she threw a cushion in my direction

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny's Mum and Dad were here. Why had they turned up so unexpectedly? Hurrying around the room, I organised myself and covered up the lovebite on my neck before tidying up the room as quickly as I could, making the bed and throwing the dirty clothes into the laundry basket before making my way out to greet them…

"John, Linda, so lovely to see you. What brings you here?" I asked, greeting them both as I walked into the kitchen

"We thought we'd give you a surprise visit" Linda informed us

"It's certainly a surprise, alright" I admitted "sorry about the mess. I was going to tidy up today"

"I can do that" she replied "you and Daniel just relax. John and I will make breakfast"

"No, we couldn't have you doing that, could we, Dan? We'll go out for breakfast" I stated "how about we go to Canteen?"

"Do you mind if John and I just freshen up first?" Linda questioned

"Of course not. The bathroom's just through there" I informed her

"We do know" she replied, smiling sweetly before they made their way through

"Oh my God" I proclaimed, burying my head into Danny's chest, his arms wrapping around me "why are they here? Have they said?"

"No, not yet anyway" he informed me "just try and relax, yeah?"

"You try and relax with a woman who quite obviously can't stand you" I sighed

"She can stand you, babe. You're just being paranoid" he replied

"We do know" I mimicked his Mum's previous words "I was trying to be nice, Danny"

"I know, baby, I know" he assured me, cupping my cheeks with his hands and kissing me softly "let's just go with the flow though, okay?"

I sighed and nodded, smiling weakly as we pulled away, John and Linda returning to the room a few minutes later. Ten minutes later we'd climbed into Danny's Range Rover and were heading into the centre of London…

"So how was your flight over?" I asked, Danny giving me a reassuring smile

"Dreadful! Turbulence and delays all the way" John sighed "but we got here in the end"

"No thanks to you. You gave the taxi driver the wrong address" Linda proclaimed

I glanced at Danny and smiled apologetically, smiling warmly as he entwined his hand with mine over the gearstick. Fifteen minutes later we pulled up in Covent Garden, Danny's hand entwined with mine as we led Linda and John into Canteen…

**So how is the rest of Linda and John's visit going to go?**


	55. Chapter 55

JESSIE'S POV:

I walked into the flat after doing the food shopping, the presence immediately feeling different. Heading into the kitchen with the bags, I started to put things away, noticing the cupboards had been changed around…

"Linda, are you here?" I asked into the house, wandering into the living room

"Oh, hi, Jessie, love. Everything okay?" she questioned

"Have you been changing things around whilst I've been gone?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Just making the kitchen a little bit more manageable, dear" she replied

"And in here too, I see" I sighed "where's the vase that was on the windowsill next to the picture of Danny and I?"

"It's away in a cupboard" she informed me "it blocked all the beautiful sunlight that could streaming in, see?"

"Linda, please" I begged "you have to understand that this place is mine and Danny's, it's not yours. I didn't come into your home and start moving things around. I'd appreciate it if you changed everything back to the way it was before I get back with Danny. Thank you"

Leaving her with her mouth agape at my outburst I left the room and the flat, going off to meet Danny for dinner at the Hard Rock café…

"You said what?" he questioned

"Danny, she's been changing things around whilst we've been gone" I sighed

"What did she say in reply?" he asked, taking a bite of his burger

"I left before she could say anything. Her mouth was just open in shock" I admitted

He chuckled softly… "I would've loved to have seen her face"

"So you're not angry with me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, course I'm not. I've been hoping someone would put her in her place for years" he replied

I sighed with relief and we finished our meals in a comfortable silence, making our way back to the flat…

"Can you go in first?" I asked Danny

"We'll go in together. Come on" he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me in front of him as I placed my key into the lock, both of us stepping inside

"Jessica, Daniel, we're glad you're back" Linda informed us as soon as we walked inside

"What's with the suitcases, Mum?" Danny questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Your father and I are going to stay at a hotel for the duration of our stay" she explained "I take it Jessica told you about her little outburst earlier on?"

"She did" Danny sighed, running his hands over his face "and from what I can gather it was well deserved"

"Daniel" John proclaimed "apologise to your Mother this instant"

"No" he replied "Mum, you can't go around changing things in here without our consent and not expect us to be a little bit annoyed about it"

"You have to admit the place does look better now it's had my touch" she stated

"I don't and I won't" he informed her "this is mine and Jess's place, Mum. Not yours and Dad's. Ours. When we came to you we didn't go around changing things, did we?"

"John, I think we should be going" Linda sighed

"Are you really not going to apologise?" I questioned, finally finding my voice after Danny's outburst

"We've got nothing to apologise for" she replied

I scoffed and hung up my jacket up before walking into the kitchen…

"Sorry it's come to this" I heard Danny admit to his parents as they stood at the door

Hearing the door shut, I walked back into the hallway and wrapped my arms around his waist…

"I didn't mean to come between you and your parents" I informed him

"I know you didn't" he replied, kissing my forehead "it's them, my Mum especially. She's controlling and my Dad doesn't like to answer her back or give his opinion"

"Hopefully your Mum will see the error of her ways" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'd like to think so but I doubt it" he sighed "so now we have the place to ourselves"

I smiled, a moan escaping my lips as he buried his head into the crook of my neck, placing delicate kisses to the skin there…

"I like your thinking. But I have cupboards to sort out and things to put right" I informed him

"They can wait" he replied, a squeal escaping my lips as his hands wrapped around my waist and picked me up, my body flat against his, my hands running through his hair as he pressed his lips to mine, carrying me through to the bedroom

**So there is one perk to Danny's parents leaving! Will they be able to sort things out before they head back to Ireland or?**


	56. Chapter 56

"You and I should get a pet" Danny admitted as we lay together in bed that morning

"That was random" I chuckled, leaning up on my elbow to look at him "what made you suggest that?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while" he informed me "what do you say?"

"Somehow I don't think we've got the same taste in pets" I replied smiling at him

"I wasn't thinking anything too exotic. Maybe a puppy or something?" he suggested

I smiled again and leant down to kiss him, climbing out of bed…

"Where're you going?" he questioned as I began to leave the room

"If we're getting a puppy, we better be getting organised" I replied

Later that afternoon Danny and I arrived home from Battersea Dogs Home with our new family member, Jackson O'Donoghue. Smiling as I walked into the living room, Jackson was sat contentedly on Danny's lap as Danny watched TV…

"You look adorable" I proclaimed, pulling my phone out of my pocket and snapping a picture

"_Welcome to the family, Jackson O'Donoghue. Look how cute he and thescript_danny are. #BestOfFriends xx"_

Locking my keypad, I sat down on the sofa, smirking at Danny as Jackson moved over to my lap and snuggled down, my hand coming down to stroke him as he soon fell asleep…

"Looks like you're cooking dinner" I informed him, motioning to Jackson

Glancing at Jackson he sighed and stood up, making his way into the kitchen, returning twenty minutes later with sweet and sour chicken, Jackson stirring as Danny handed me my bowl…

"Someone's hungry" I chuckled as Jackson looked at me with my bowl of food

"Come on, you" Danny sighed, taking Jackson from my lap and into the kitchen where his food and bowl was

"Did he eat it all?" I asked as Danny walked back into the living room

"Yep, and now he's falling asleep in his basket" he informed me "and we can relax"

Smiling, I nodded and snuggled into him as he changed the channel to Comedy Central…


	57. Chapter 57

DANNY'S POV:

I made my way into the flat that afternoon after being at the studio for most of the morning with the guys and made my way into the living room, smiling at the sight before me; Jessie and Jackson both fast asleep, the TV playing away to itself. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I snapped a picture, tweeting it…

"_Look what I've just come home from the studio to. Had a good nap jessiej? X"_

JESSIE'S POV:

"Hey, handsome" I greeted Danny as I walked into the kitchen to find him on his laptop "how come you didn't wake me when you got in?"

"You and Jackson looked too cute. Have you been for a walk with him yet?" he questioned

"Nope, we thought we'd wait for you" she informed me, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind "how was your day?"

"Good. We've got a couple more tracks laid down" he replied, pulling me to sit on his lap "how about we take Jackson out now and get ice cream?"

"Ice cream? In the middle of March? Danny, you're crazy" I chuckled

"One of the reasons you love me" he stated, kissing me softly "go and get organised and I'll get Jackson sorted"

Smiling, I climbed off his lap and made my way into the bedroom, pulling my Converse onto my feet, leaving the room a minute later, seeing Danny and Jackson waiting for me, Danny holding his hand out to me as I pulled my leather jacket onto my body…

Arriving at the local park, I told Danny to walk off in front of me, wanting a picture of him walking with Jackson to post on Twitter. Snapping one, he turned back to me and smiled, me taking the opportunity to snap another one. Continuing to walk, we made our way to the ice cream stand at the end of the park, Danny ordering for us as Jackson sat on my lap as I tweeted the pictures…

"_My handsome thescript_danny and Jackson xx"_

"_My ever so handsome thescript_danny. #LuckyLady xx"_

Locking my keypad Danny arrived back at the table, handing me my cone, sitting down next to me…

"I'm freezing" Danny proclaimed as we arrived back at the flat

"I told you we'd be freezing if we had ice cream in March" I stated, smirking at him as he turned back to me after hanging his coat up, hanging mine up too "think you should cook and warm yourself up"

"Really? I can think of a better way to warm myself up" he admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist, gasping as his cold hands brushed the skin of my back where my top had raised up

I moaned softly as his lips pressed against mine, one hand cupping his cheek as my arm wound around his neck, letting him pull us backwards into the bedroom…

DANNY'S POV:

Detangling my body from Jessie's, I pulled a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms onto my body as the buzzer to the door rang. Making my way into the kitchen, I pressed the accept button, the video intercom starting…

"Mum, what're you doing here?" I asked, picking Jackson up who was whimpering at my feet

"Can I come in please, Daniel?" she questioned

"Yeah, come in" I replied, pressing the accept button and opening the door

JESSIE'S POV:

"Jess, Mum's here" Danny informed me

"What? What's she doing here?" I inquired, sitting up abruptly

"I don't know. Just get up" he sighed, throwing some clothes in my direction

"So what can I do for you, Mum?" Danny asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Hello, Jessie, love" she greeted me, smiling warmly, Danny and I exchanging a confused look "you see, there's something I need to tell you"

"Where's Dad?" he questioned

"He's back at the hotel packing our things. We're off back to Ireland tonight. But when we get there we're staring divorce proceedings" she announced

"You're what?" Danny inquired, me standing to move next to him, wrapping my arm around him

"Your father and I are divorcing, Daniel" she replied "we've both tried hard to make it work but it's just not. We're still friends, but we can't be married anymore"

"But, there must be" he sighed

"There isn't, Daniel. Don't you think we would've tried it?" she asked "and it's the reason I was so horrible to you, Jessie, I'm sorry"

I smiled weakly, Danny in shock… "Maybe you should go?"

"Daniel, please" she begged, reaching across the table for his hand

"No, Mum, Jessie's right, you should go" he informed her, making his way into the living room

She sighed and watched him go, grabbing her handbag from the side as I escorted her to the door…

"I really am sorry for the things I said to you, Jessie, you and Daniel are great together. You make him very happy indeed, and that's all I want" she informed me "please look after him, and tell him I'm sorry, that we're sorry"

I nodded… "I will. And thank you for the apology. It's accepted. You're welcome here anytime"

"I don't think Daniel will agree with you there" she chuckled

"I'll sort him out, don't worry" I assured her "thank you again. We'll see you soon"

"I can see the next place I see you will be at your engagement party" she admitted

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked

"Jessie, it's obvious you and Daniel are besotted with each other. Just be sure if you do decide to get married that you both want it and it's for keeps, okay?" she questioned

I nodded, not being able to form a response…

"Bye, love" she stated, walking off down the corridor

Shutting the door behind me, I leant against it, in shock by what she'd just said. Were Danny and I really ready for marriage?

**Cliffhanger and shocker, eh?**


	58. Chapter 58

DANNY'S POV:

It felt like a bad dream that I couldn't wake up from. My parents were getting a divorce. How could this be?! They'd always been so happy, even when they came to visit. After 30 years of marriage they were just going to throw it all away. And I was supposed to act like an adult. I was vaguely aware of Jessie entering the room as I sat in a daze, her arm wrapping around my shoulders, pulling me down so my head was resting on her chest…

"I'm here if you wanna talk" was the only thing she said as I stayed silent

JESSIE'S POV:

I don't know how long Danny and I had been sat in our positions but it must've been hours. He eventually moved and looked up at me, a weak smile on his face…

"Thank you" he sighed

I smiled back, and reached out to cup his face tenderly… "No need to thank me. I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, and I smiled wider as he pressed his lips against mine gently

"Do you want dinner?" I asked, my hand stroking his cheek softly

"Not hungry" he admitted "but go ahead and make yourself something if you are"

"No, I'm okay" I replied. I wasn't. I was starving. But I needed to be there for him. Food could wait

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie and I sat in a comfortable silence until about 11pm as I tried to get my head around the fact that my parents marriage was over. Standing up abruptly, I held my hand out to her…

"Time for bed" I informed her

Smiling sleepily, she nodded and took my hand as I led her to the bedroom. Undressing in silence, we both climbed into bed, and instead of me pulling Jessie into my arms, it was her who pulled me into her arms, her fingers stroking through my hair, my head resting on her chest listening to her heartbeat, her arm clasped around me tightly as mine draped around her waist, drawing patterns onto her bare skin, smiling as I felt goosebumps arise…

JESSIE'S POV:

I stretched out sleepily in the middle of the night, reaching for Danny but he wasn't there. Opening my eyes, I saw his side of the bed was empty and stone cold. Sighing, I wrapped my dressing gown around my body and made my way out into the living room, he wasn't there. Walking into the kitchen, he wasn't there either. Grabbing my phone from the bedroom, I dialled his number, hoping to God he'd answer but he didn't…

DANNY'S POV:

I sat in the park Jessie and I had been to earlier in the day, Jackson on my lap when my phone started to ring, Jessie's caller ID appearing on-screen. Hanging up, I couldn't bring myself to talk to her, to anyone…

JESSIE'S POV:

I heard the front door open a few hours later as the sun was rising. Sighing heavily, I walked into the hallway, hurrying over to Danny, hugging him tightly, relieved he was okay…

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" I proclaimed, slapping his chest as I pulled away "do you not answer your phone now?"

"I needed some time on my own, Jess" he sighed "I'm sorry for worrying you"

"Sorry, is that all I get? Where were you? Where did you go? Who with?" I questioned

"I took Jackson to the park and we sat on the bench, that was it" he informed me

"And did you not think to wake me to tell me where you were going?" I asked "so I wouldn't be scared witless when I saw you were gone?"

"You wouldn't have appreciated me waking you up" he replied as he organised himself a cup of coffee

"Maybe not, but I maybe would've come with you. I was so scared, Danny" I admitted

DANNY'S POV:

"_I was so scared, Danny"_

Sighing, I pulled Jessie towards me, wrapping my arms around her as she buried her head into my shoulder and began to cry. I hadn't meant to frighten her, I just needed some time on my own…

"I'm sorry for frightening you" I admitted as we pulled away a few minutes later

"You better be" she stated

"I am. I won't do it again" I assured her, kissing her softly "how about we both go back to bed?"

"I can't" she replied "I'm supposed to be on Radio 1 this morning, but I can cancel if you want?"

"No, you can't put your career on hold for me" I stated "you go, and I'm gonna go back to bed. You can come and join me when you get back"

Smiling warmly, she nodded and I made my way into the bedroom, coffee in hand…

**Is Danny okay? The answer to that is no. Drama coming up, and thanks again to crazychick74 for the idea…**


	59. Chapter 59

**The next chapter contains moderate violence, that's all I'll say. Snaps Danny out of his mood though…**

DANNY'S POV:

I still felt awfully guilty for making Jessie so scared when I'd gone walking with Jackson earlier in the week. I was still depressed about the fact that my Mum and Dad were divorcing but there was nothing I could do about it. The decision had been made. After organising breakfast for Jessie I made my way into our bedroom holding a tray containing pancakes that I'd made for her, smiling at her as she stirred…

"Morning" she greeted, her sleep addled voice one of the things I loved to hear

"Morning" I mirrored "I made you breakfast"

"You didn't have to" she sighed "but thank you. What are we having?"

"What are you having. Pancakes" I informed her "I have to get to the studio"

"You don't" she proclaimed "come back to bed, Danny. I need to thank you"

"As tempting as that sounds, babe, I can't" I admitted "the car will be here soon so I have to get organised. Eat before they go cold"

JESSIE'S POV:

After eating breakfast whilst Danny was in the shower, I watched him as he moved around the room, getting himself organised for his day ahead. I had an unusually free day, one which was going to be spent doing absolutely nothing, seeing as though my book tour was coming up…

"That'll be the car" Danny informed me as a horn beeped outside "I'll see you tonight"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face me

He smirked and leaned forward whilst grabbing his coat from the side, kissing me softly…

"I'll see you later" I informed him

He nodded and blew me a kiss, making me giggle as he walked out of the room, Jackson making his way into the room. Smiling as he did, I picked him up from the floor, snuggling him into the bed with me…

"It's just me and you, Mr. What shall we do today?" I questioned

**Just a short, fill in chapter. Need to prepare myself to write the next chapter…**


	60. Chapter 60

**First of all, I'd really like constructive feedback r.e. this chapter, because it was really hard for me to write. I know I like writing drama etc but this is on a whole new scale. Sorry if it upsets some of you too, but FYI, Danny's in a really bad place…**

DANNY'S POV:

Our day was done and it had gone okay as could be. As I made my way out to the car that was taking me home, I realised I'd left my phone in the studio…

"I'll be back in a sec" I informed the driver "I need my phone"

Nodding, I made my way back inside the studio, stopping at the doorway as I heard Glen and Mark talking…

"He's not himself" Glen sighed "this has really hit him hard"

"We need to remember his parents have been together 30 years. They've been together all his life. It's gonna be hard for him" Mark replied

"Yeah but we need to think of the future of the band" he stated "if he's not on the ball we're not gonna get the album done on time"

"He'll be okay in a few days I'm sure. Jessie will sort him out" Mark assured him

Deciding to ditch my phone, I made my way to the car and instead of saying home, I asked him to take me to the nearest bar…

JESSIE'S POV:

It was getting late and I was scared that Danny hadn't returned nor had I heard from him since this morning…

DANNY'S POV:

"Another one please, barman" I proclaimed, holding up my glass

"Mate, I think you've had enough" he replied, taking my glass from me

"I'll decide when I've had enough thank you very much" I stated "pour me another one"

Before he could answer me, I felt myself being grabbed by the shoulders and out of the bar, into the rain…

JESSIE'S POV:

I was awoken by the front door to the flat slamming shut. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I made my way into the hallway, Danny stumbling as he struggled to take his shoes off…

"Here, let me" I sighed, making my way towards him

"No, don't touch me" he proclaimed "I can do it"

I moved away from him like he'd asked and five minutes later his shoes were off…

"So I take it you've been drinking then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"And, so what if I have? I'm a grown man" he informed me, leaning against the wall

"Danny, I've been worried sick" I admitted

"No need to be, babe, I'm fine" he replied "come on, let's go to bed"

"You can. I think I'll sleep on the sofa" I informed him

DANNY'S POV:

"Jess" I proclaimed

"What, Danny? You can't expect things to just be okay because you've come home in one piece. I was petrified something could've happened to you. For all I knew you could've been lying in a ditch somewhere. You promised me less than 48 hours ago that you wouldn't scare me again and you've had me scared out of my mind" she sighed

"Yawn! How many times, Jess? I'm fine" I replied "can we stop going on about things that don't matter?"

"But it does matter, Danny. You promised me you wouldn't have me scared again and you have. I hate you sometimes, I really do" she proclaimed

"Okay. You're annoying me now" I informed her, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and pushing her against the wall

"What are you gonna do?" she asked "hit me. Go ahead if it'll make you feel better"

JESSIE'S POV:

My comment seemed to make Danny even angrier as he grabbed my throat. I glanced down at his hand clenched into a fist and I swallowed. I was scared of him in this moment and never thought that would be possible…

DANNY'S POV:

I had a hold of Jessie's throat and as I went to hurt her I stopped, punching the wall instead, the fear in her eyes and noticing her cowering breaking me instantly. Unclenching my fist I buried my head into her shoulder and began to sob. Her body was tense, not giving me any sympathy, not that I deserved it after what I'd just done. Guilt washed over me and I began to sob harder. How could I have come so close to hurting the girl I loved?

JESSIE'S POV:

"Shush, it's okay" I soothed, pulling Danny into me, lowering us to the floor

"No it's not" he choked between sobs "I was so close to hurting you. I'm so sorry, Jess"

"I know you are" I assured him "I know. I love you. Shush, it's okay"

I ran one hand through his hair and rubbed one up and down his back, his sobs lessening as his body calmed…

"Don't be falling asleep on me" I sighed, resting my chin on top of his head

"I'm not. I don't think I could after what's just happened. I really am sorry, Jess" he stated

"I know you are, Danny, I know. Stop apologising and let's just forget about it" I begged

"Are you sure you can?" he questioned

"Yes of course I can. Danny, I love you" I replied "I know you'd have felt guilty if you had done it so it's okay. I can forget and I can forgive too, I promise. How about we get you some coffee and something to eat?"

Nodding against my chest we eased ourselves up onto our feet, Danny following me into the kitchen, sitting down at the table as I moved around the kitchen, organising him some food and a cup of coffee, setting them down in front of him five minutes later…

**Can Jessie really forget what Danny almost did to her or is just the start of yet more drama for the couple?**


	61. Chapter 61

JESSIE'S POV:

Things between Danny and I had been strained to say the least since what had happened. We'd spoken but barely spoken and we could barely look each other, his because of guilt, me because of, I don't know what. I wanted to support him and be the girlfriend he needed me to be but he promised he'd never hurt me and he had. On the backs of my shoulders I had purple bruises where he'd slammed me against the wall…

"Did I do that to you?" he asked, his voice breaking me from my trance

I turned, startled at his voice and quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head…

"Answer me, Jess. Did I really do that to you?" he questioned, moving across the room to me

I swallowed and nodded. Guilt washed over his features and I saw the tears pool in his eyes. God, I hated myself, but he hated himself even more…

"How are we meant to get through this?" he inquired, turning me around, lifting my top up

"We'll find a way" I replied, swallowing as his hands touched my skin, heating it instantly

"I really am sorry, Jess. You do believe me, right?" he questioned, letting my t-shirt fall back into place as I turned to face him again

"You know I do" I stated, kissing him softly "you'd never do anything like that if you were sober. We'll work through this, everything together. I'm here for you"

I sighed and pulled him into me, his head burying in the crook of my neck as he started to sob again. His parents separating had really taken it's toll on him but it wasn't a surprise to me. 30 years of marriage down the drain…

DANNY'S POV:

"Mark says management have been talking about me" I admitted to Jessie as we lay on our bed, my head resting on her chest, her fingers stroking through my hair

"What have they been saying?" she questioned

"That I let my personal life get in the way of work too much" I sighed "and they're right"

"Seriously?! God, you're not a show pony. You're a human being with feelings. Things affect you" she proclaimed

I chuckled, Jessie's feistiness been one of the things I loved about her… "I love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored as I looked up at her, a smile across her face "shall I organise us some dinner?"

"I'm not hungry" I admitted

"You've got to eat something. Let me make you a toastie or something, please" she begged

Nodding in agreement, I eased myself away from her reluctantly and watched as she walked into the kitchen…

JESSIE'S POV:

After organising both of us a toastie, I made my way back into the bedroom, handing Danny his plate as I climbed onto the bed, Jackson following me into the room…

"Looks like someone doesn't wanna miss out on the fun" I chuckled, picking him up, setting him in between Danny and I, a giggle escaping my lips as Jackson licked his face

"Nice one, thanks, bud" he proclaimed, a wide smile on his face

"That's nice to see" I sighed, smiling warmly at Danny

"What's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You smiling again. I've missed it" I admitted

"There's not been much to smile about, has there?" he questioned

"No, I guess not" I replied "but let's make a pact to make sure there is, yeah?"

Nodding his head in agreement, he pulled me towards him and we both ate our food in a comfortable silence. Things were going to be okay…

**Are things really going to be okay for the couple or is Jessie just fooling herself? Hmm, I wonder…**


	62. Chapter 62

DANNY'S POV:

"_It's like a big black hole but you're the light at the end of the tunnel"_

"New song?" Jessie asked as she walked into the living room

I nodded, strumming on my guitar as she sat next to me… "When I get like this, I have to write"

"And I'm guessing the song's about what happened?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

I nodded again… "You don't mind, do you?"

"No" she replied, smiling at me warmly "if it's what you need to get you through, I'm fine"

"And we're fine too, yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and smiled, kissing me softly… "Why would you think we weren't?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't expect it, but it's just we haven't, you know" I admitted

"Well we've both been pretty busy and distracted, haven't we?" she asked "but now you come to mention it, I am kinda in the mood"

"Oh yeah?" I questioned

"How about you put that guitar down and come to bed?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

JESSIE'S POV:

I found nothing lovelier than when Danny undressed me, his eyes burning my skin, his hands caressing me, touching me so intimately that I almost melted there and then. This was the real Danny, the Danny I loved and cared for with all my heart. The one who brightened up a room just by walking into it, the one who when he smiled at me made my legs weak at the knees and made me feel like I was the only woman in the world. That was the Danny who was stood opposite me, stripping me of my clothes, the one who was about to make love to me…

It had been almost two weeks since the last time for Danny and I, what with everything that had happened. Without even realising we'd made it to the bed and slipped under the covers, Danny on top of me. His hands entwined with mine and our lips met as he pushed himself into me, a content sigh escaping me as we joined as one…

"Danny, what's wrong?" I asked as he stilled inside of me

"I don't want to hurt you" he admitted, pursing his lips together nervously

"You won't. I'll be more hurt if you don't finish what we've started. Move, please" I begged

Smiling at me, he shifted his hips and he hit that spot inside of me, a groan escaping my lips. Pulling almost all the way out of me, he pushed himself back in, every thrust hitting the same spot again and again. It didn't take long for me to fall over the edge, Danny right behind me, his head burying into the crook of my neck, his lips trailing up my damp skin…

"You okay?" he questioned as we stayed silent, my fingers stroking through his hair

"Yeah, just thinking" I admitted

"What about?" he inquired, our eyes meeting as he sat up and moved off of me

"How I want you to do that all over again, but only this time against that wall" I informed him, motioning to the wall next to our bedroom door

"Really?" he questioned, shocked that I'd even suggested it

"Yes, Danny. Please, babe, stop being so paranoid about everything now or else it's gonna ruin us. Now do I have to walk over there or are you gonna carry me?" I asked

I giggled as Danny pulled me into his arms and eased himself off the bed, my legs locking around his waist. As we reached the wall, I pulled the vest top I had on over my head, Danny's eyes taking in my bra clad covered breasts…

"Can I?" he inquired

I nodded, my head tipping back against the wall as his hands brushed the sides of my breasts as he removed my bra, letting it drop to the floor along with my top. Bringing my hand down in between us, I guided Danny's length to my entrance, his hips shifting so that he brushed my entrance, moans slipping from my lips. Locking my hands around his neck, he pushed himself into me, this time around being about pure lust and want, the skin of our hips slapping together as he thrust in and out of me at a quickening pace, both of us hitting our highs together…

"Well that was something" I chuckled as I sat in Danny's lap on the floor, resting my head against his chest, his arm around my shoulder

"Yeah it was" he replied "Jessie?"

I looked up at him, a smile on my face…

"Thank you" he sighed

"What for?" I questioned

"Loving me, even after everything" he admitted

Shifting myself I moved to straddle him, my hand moving between us, stroking his length up and down, my thumb rubbing over the head, his head tipping back against the wall. When he was hard, I eased myself down onto him, his eyes opening in shock as his hands gripped my waist…

**Thought we could all do with a little cheering up after the last two chapters. Poor Danny still feeling guilty about what he did to Jessie, will he ever be able to get over his guilt?**


	63. Chapter 63

"Do you wanna read your thank you in my book?" I asked Danny as I walked into the room, a finalised, finished copy of my autobiography in hand

Nodding his head I sat down next to him and Jackson and handed the book to him, watching his reaction as he turned to the back where the thank you's were located…

DANNY'S POV:

"_To Danny, the one who started my journey and got me to this point. I cannot thank you enough for being a friend, a confidant and a rock. I know times have been hard for us just lately but I know we're strong enough to get through them. I love you and I can't wait to see what adventures our future holds, __**TOGETHER. **__Love, Jessie xxx"_

JESSIE'S POV:

"So?" I asked, pursing my lips together as Danny's face remained emotionless

"You really do forgive me, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, I do" I replied "did you not believe that until this point?"

He shook his head, signalling no…

"Dan, look at me" I sighed

Lifting his head, he turned to face me again… "You are the one person I love on this planet more than anything, more than anyone. You got drunk and you made a mistake. I'm not going to judge you for that. I love you, you have to believe me or else we're not going to make it through this"

"I do believe you" he assured me, entwining his hand with mine, a smile appearing on my face as he brought my hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly "I do. And I love you too"

I smiled even wider as he spoke and moved myself to sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck after throwing my book to the side… "Do you wanna show me how much you love me?"

Nodding his head, he captured his lips with mine, bringing one hand up to tangle in my hair…

**Just a short, fill in chapter – I think you guys are gonna like what I have in store for the next chapter…**


	64. Chapter 64

JESSIE'S POV:

I walked into the flat that evening to find Danny standing waiting for me, a glass of wine in his hand… "What's going on?"

"You've had a busy day so tonight is all about you. I'm going to wine and dine you" he informed me

"You've had a busy day too" I protest as he took my coat from my shoulders and my handbag from my hand, replacing it with the glass of wine

He moved to stand behind me and put his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder… "Let me look after you, baby"

I turn in his embrace so we're face-to-face, smiling as I see the love in his eyes… "Okay. So what do you have planned?"

"You'll find out. Drink your wine baby and have a sit down, I'm going to go and take Jackson for a quick walk"

"I'll come too" I suggested

His arms tightened around me and I sighed, always feeling safe whenever he did that… "Stay. I won't be long", a smile appearing on my face as he brought a hand up and caressed my cheek. I watched as he pulled away and grabbed the dog lead from the hooks, fastening it around Jackson. Seconds later I was alone…

I was half asleep by the time they arrived back. I smiled as Danny kissed the top of my head and made his way into the kitchen to feed Jackson. He came back into the living room a couple of minutes later, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, his lips gently caressing the side of my neck… "Dan"

I whimpered as he pulled away, a smile on his face… "Dinner's almost ready"

"Why are you being such a tease?" I asked

"I'm not, baby" he informed me "I'll come and collect you soon"

"You're planning something" I sighed

He smirked and kissed me softly, disappearing into the kitchen once more. Five minutes later he re-entered the living room, holding his hand out to me…

"If you'd like to follow me" he stated

Taking his hand, I let him lead me into the kitchen, my mouth dropping open in shock as I saw spaghetti Bolognese laid out for the two of us and the table set complete with candles and my favourite flowers…

"What're you planning, O'Donoghue?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist, guiding me to my seat

He smiled and pulled my chair out for me, sitting down opposite me as he poured us a glass of wine each…

DANNY'S POV:

After Jessie and I had finished eating I cleared our plates away, bringing out our dessert of strawberry cheesecake, her favourite…

"You're doing too much for me" she sighed as we tucked in

"There's more to come yet" I informed her, smiling as we continued to eat

"Danny, why can't you just tell me what you've planned?" she questioned

"Because it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

Dinner was done and I knew Jessie was getting impatient. Smiling at her I moved across the room to my jacket, retrieving the box and making my way back to the table…

"Jess, I have something to ask you" I admitted

"You know you can ask me anything" she replied, smiling reassuringly at me "you okay?"

"I'm just nervous. I don't know how you're gonna react" I informed her

"You never know until you try. That's what you've always said to me" she replied "ask me"

I watched her facial expression to change to one of shock as I got down on one knee, opening the ring box to show her the ring I hoped she'd want to wear…

"Jess, you've no idea how much I love you. It's insane how much I do. And that's why I want to make you my wife, if you'll let me? Jessica Cornish, will you marry me?" I asked

JESSIE'S POV:

"_Jess, you've no idea how much I love you. It's insane how much I do. And that's why I want to make you my wife, if you'll let me? Jessica Cornish, will you marry me?" I asked_

I was in shock. I couldn't believe Danny was proposing. I was speechless as tears filled my eyes as I took in Danny's face and the ring. Oh my God, the ring, it was perfect. Nodding my head, not being able to speak, I flung my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly…

DANNY'S POV:

She'd said yes, I couldn't quite believe it. Cupping her cheeks, I kissed her passionately before taking the ring from the box, sliding it onto her finger, the fit perfect. For a while we just sat there, her head resting on my shoulder, staring at the ring…

"As much as I love this right now, can we go somewhere more comfortable?" I asked, breaking the silence between us

Nodding her head, Jessie stood up, both of us dusting ourselves off before we made our way into the living room…

JESSIE'S POV:

I was engaged, I couldn't believe it. Myself, Jessica Cornish, engaged to the man of my dreams. The most perfect man in the entire world. As we sat curled up in each other's embrace, watching some mind numbing TV programme he loved, I felt his lips against my neck, pressing soft kisses to the skin there. His body pressed against mine, eventually succeeding in pushing me backwards down to the sofa cushions. He hovered over me… "I love you so much" he whispered "I can't believe how lucky I am"

"We would've found each other eventually, Dan" I sighed, his hands running their way up my legs and under my skirt. Our eyes stay locked together as he grazes a finger over the top of my knickers. With an ease that proved how long we'd been together, our clothes practically evaporate off of our bodies until we're lying together, completely naked. He slides effortlessly into me as always, my body always ready for him and all I want to do is shut my eyes and feel but I will myself to keep them open so I can watch him as he makes love to me, our first time as an engaged couple…

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, his hips shifting as he slowly eased back out of me. I can't help the moan that escapes from me as he pushes inch by inch back within me…

"I think I can guess…" I whispered, my head lifting and cupping his jaw, my head lifting so I could kiss him tenderly, moaning against his lips as his hips shifted again. That night, our lovemaking was slow and passionate, my eyes never leaving his face as every little thing he did to me showed me how much he loved me. As we continued to make love, I felt myself growing close to my peak after only a few minutes. I tried to hold it back as much as I could, wanting us to come together. Danny however had other plans, his thumb brushing over my clit, my back arching from the sofa cushions, my chest pushing against his chest as I fell apart. My orgasm pushed him over the edge too and we fell back onto the sofa together, him on top of me, my hands running through his hair as I held him tightly against me… "I love you, Danny"

"I should hope so..." he chuckled

JESSIE'S RING:

. ?GroupSKU=GRP10021#f+0/1001/2004/3001/0/3001


	65. Chapter 65

**A massive thank you to 74crazychick for all her help with the last two chapters…**

JESSIE'S POV:

The morning after Danny proposed I woke up to the feeling of him kissing my back and shoulders, my bum pushing back against his crotch in response, feeling his hard length press against my thigh… "Danny…" I whimpered, a sound he'd managed to make escape my lips repeatedly in our relationship

Pushing my hair to one side his mouth travelled upwards to the skin of my neck, "Yes?" he whispered into my ear…

"Fuck me…" I moaned, lowering my head, exposing more of my neck to him

"Jess, are you sure?" he asked, just like the last time I'd asked him to

"Absolutely" I assured him

"How do you want this?" he questioned, his hand running round to the front of my body, starting to brush the skin of my stomach

"You choose" I informed him, glancing over my shoulder to look at his face, a moan escaping my lips as he pressed his body into mine as he leaned forward to kiss me softly

Rolling us over so we laid face down, his body pressing me into the mattress. Slowly, he pulled us both back up so we were kneeling. I barely had time to prepare myself before he slammed into me, and I was thankful that both of us had fallen asleep naked after our previous night's activities of celebrating our engagement. His length hit every single sensitive part of my body. I lowered my head to rest on the pillow, moaning loudly as the angle he entered my body changed again. The grip of his hands tightened on my waist and I whimpered as he slowly pulled out of me until only the very tip of his length was within me. Even though I was waiting for it my breath hitched in my throat as he slammed back into me. His lips moved to my shoulder and neck, his hands leaving my waist to play with my breasts, each stroke of his length pushing me closer to the brink. Bringing one hand from my breast, letting it touch the skin of my stomach, he pressed his thumb against my clit…

"Danny" I moaned, his thumb only pressing harder onto my clit

"Come for me, baby" he whispered into my ear "I'm right there with you"

I fell apart, screaming his name. He buried his face into the crook of my neck as he thrust into me one last time, exploding inside of me, resulting in my orgasm lasting longer. Slipping out of me, he rolled back to his side of the bed and pulled me into him as I flopped face down onto the bed too…

"I love you" I informed him, kissing his neck softly

"Love you too, baby" he mirrored, both of us falling asleep again

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie and I awoke again later that morning and dragged ourselves from the bed, making our way into the kitchen to organise breakfast…

"Babe, you're burning the bacon" I proclaimed, switching the grill off "what's on your mind?"

"What happened earlier on this morning. And this" she replied, a smirk on her face as she held up her ring finger to me "what do we do about telling people? I'll need to call Mum and Dad"

"You can tell whoever you like, babe" I informed her, kissing her softly "you're my fiancé now, I've got nothing to hide"

"Call me that again" she sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around my neck

"What, fiancé?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

Nodding, she smiled as I pressed my lips to hers, whispering fiancé against her lips as I continued to kiss her softly, breakfast having being forgotten…

JESSIE'S POV:

Attaching a picture of my ring, I tweeted: "_ABSOLUTELY AMAZING NEWS, HEARTBEATS, IN THE NOT SO NEAR FUTURE I'M GOING TO BE A MRS. thescript_danny proposed and I said yes. #VERYHappyGirl xxx"_

I started to chuckle as my Twitter notifications started going crazy almost instantly. Locking my keypad I made my way into the bathroom where Danny was showering, stripping myself of my clothes and climbing in, a smile on his face as he turned to face me…

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Soon To Be O'Donoghue?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I smiled and moved towards him, pressing my lips to his, taking my length in his hand, stroking it up and down, my smile widening against his lips as I felt him grow in my grasp…

"Jess" he whispered against my lips, his breathing faltering slightly as I sucked on the skin of his neck, working my way down to his chest

"Is there something wrong, Danny?" I questioned, breathing against his chest

"No, nothing at all" he replied as my strokes on his length got faster

"Babe, I wanna be inside of you" he admitted

"Do something about it then" I stated, dropping his length from my hand

Opening his eyes, he pushed me back against the wall, my body pressed against his, his hands moving under my thighs, lifting me up and easing me down onto his length, a moan escaping both of our lips as we were connected once again…

**Well they're definitely celebrating their engagement, aren't they? Engagement party next chapter I hear you ask? Okay! **


	66. Chapter 66

**Let's see what Gemma makes to her best friend's engagement, shall we?**

JESSIE'S POV:

"Are you ready for WW3 that's about to be unleashed?" I asked Danny

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face

"Gemma, she's about ten minutes away" I informed him

"Why didn't you warn me sooner? I could've made sure I was out" he inquired

"Daniel" I proclaimed, chuckling lightly "you love her really. Sometimes I think more than me"

"Nope, not possible" he replied, pulling me into him and kissing me softly "how do you think she'll take the news?"

"She'll be happy" I informed him "ecstatic I hope"

Smiling at me, he kissed me again…

DANNY'S POV:

As was pretty much always the case, I heard Gemma before I saw her, squeals coming from the hallway as she and Jessie greeted each at the door. Deciding I needed to make my presence known, I picked Jackson up into my arms and carried him through to the hallway, Gemma noticing me immediately…

"Here was me thinking you'd never pop the question and you have. Good ring choice too, Danny boy" she chuckled, hugging me

"Thanks, Gem. Jessie's happy with it so that's what matters" I replied, reciprocating the hug "how was your journey up here?"

"Awful" she admitted "but enough about that, who's this little guy?"

"This is Jackson" Jessie informed her, taking him from me "he's our little pride and joy"

"He's adorable" she cooed "Danny, be a lamb and take my bags, will you?"

Laughing lightly as Jessie and Gemma continued to coo over Jackson, I picked up Gemma's bags and took them into the guest room…

JESSIE'S POV:

"I still can't believe you're engaged, Jess" Gemma sighed as we enjoyed the summer's evening on the terrace, sipping on a glass of wine each "you've done good, babe"

"Neither can I" I admitted "it's all been such a whirlwind. I can't believe the engagement party's tomorrow either"

"Have you decided on what you're wearing yet?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yep, but no one's seeing it until tomorrow evening" I informed her "even you"

"Hello, best friend alert" she proclaimed, feigning shock

"I know, I've had to put up with you for the past 20 years" I chuckled "but still, no one's seeing it till tomorrow"

"Spoil sport" she sighed "and hey, what do you mean put up with me?"

"Mind if a guy joins you?" Danny asked as both of us fell about laughing

"You mean two guys?" I questioned, motioning to Jackson at his feet

"I think he's feeling unloved by his Mummy" Danny informed me, picking him up

"Well he shouldn't be, because I love him very much, don't I?" I cooed over him

"Why do you never treat me that way?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow as he sat down next to me

"Because you're a human being, Danny, not a dog" I replied, placing my hand on his leg, lifting it higher as I continued to speak "but if you want a little bit of attention?"

His eyes darkened and Gemma coughing interrupted us, both of us snapping out of it…

"What do you say the three of us go out to dinner?" I suggested, glancing between my best friend and fiancé

"I'm up for some Hard Rock Café food" Danny admitted

"You up for it, Gem?" I asked "their burgers are to die for"

"Count me in" she replied, the three of us standing up and making our way indoors to get organised

**Tomorrow's the engagement party – cue drama thanks to 74crazychick! **


	67. Chapter 67

JESSIE'S POV:

Mine and Danny's engagement party was being held at Café De Paris and was being hosted by OK! Magazine, who we'd signed a deal with for pictures of our engagement party and wedding. We arrived at the venue that evening, and I was so pleased with how everything looked, it was how I'd wanted it down to a tee…

"Champagne for my lady" Danny informed me, handing me a glass

I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we started to mingle with our guests…

DANNY'S POV:

"Danny, I need to talk to you now" Glen informed me as the pictures finished up

"What's wrong?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he dragged me away from Jessie

"Irma's here" he admitted

"What? Why?" I inquired

"I don't know. She found me at the bar and she says she wants to see you" he explained

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "Okay, if Jess asks where I am, tell her I'll be back as soon as I can"

Nodding his head, I made my way to the entrance of the club, sighing heavily as I saw Irma standing there…

"Long time no see" she greeted me as I made my way over to her

"Yeah, thanks to you" I replied "what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to congratulate you. I never thought you'd actually settle down" she admitted

"Yeah, well, when you meet the right person it all makes sense" I informed her

"And you think Jessie's right for you, do you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"She's perfect for me" I stated "I love her and she loves me, and we're in the same industry so we know what the madness is like, that's what matters"

"I was perfect for you, Danny. You and I both know that" she replied

"I thought you were, but now I'm with Jess I've realised it wasn't what I thought it was between us" I informed her

JESSIE'S POV:

"Glen, have you seen Danny? He disappeared after the photos were done" I asked

"He said he had a surprise for you" he informed me "he shouldn't be long"

I smiled and got myself another glass of champagne, heading into a booth to join Gemma…

"Hey bestie" I greeted her "you okay? How come you're not mingling?"

"These people aren't my type, Jess" she admitted, sighing heavily

"But they are people, babe" I assured her "they're just like you and me. Go mingle, who knows, you might find yourself a nice guy to hook up with"

She smiled and downed her glass of champagne… "Mission Find Me A Man is a-go"

I smiled and watched as she walked off. After a while, Danny joined me in the booth…

"Hey, where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere" I admitted

"I had a bit of unfinished business to take care of" he informed me "you okay?"

"I am now you're here. Glen told me you had a surprise for me?" I questioned

"Yeah, but a little bit longer to go yet" he replied, pulling me back so I could rest my head on his shoulder "have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Once, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it a few times more" I admitted

"You look beautiful" he replied, smiling as he moved to kiss me softly "you really do, Jess. I'm so lucky"

DANNY'S POV:

"Now I'm going to perform a song, and when the woman I'm singing it for hears it, she'll know why I'm singing it" I announced to the crowd that had gathered around the stage

JESSIE'S POV:

I was stood at the bar talking to Gemma when I heard Danny's voice start singing Oasis's "Wonderwall"…

"_But maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, but after all, you're my Wonderwall"_

Gemma and I moved to the crowd and Danny's eyes locked with mine, a wide smile on my face as he continued to sing…

JESSIE'S DRESS:

en/tsuk/product/clothing-427/dresses-442/going-out -dresses-561/limited-edition-strappy-bubble-dress- 1781741?refinements=category~%5b223017%7c208523%5d&bi=1&ps=200

**Will Danny tell Jessie about Irma's appearance?**


	68. Chapter 68

JESSIE'S POV:

Gemma had decided to stay in a hotel in the city that night, giving Danny and I some privacy. Stirring from my sleep as my phone vibrated insistently, I eased out of Danny's grasp and reached for my phone…

"Have you seen the front page of the Daily Star?" Gemma questioned

"Morning to you too" I chuckled "no, why? Some bullshit rumours again?"

"I think you need to see yourself" she admitted "get online and then call me"

She hung up the phone without another word and I grabbed my laptop from the floor and as I opened the website, what I saw hit me like a tonne of bricks…

"Wanna tell me what the hell this is all about?" I questioned as Danny awoke a little later

"What what's all about?" he inquired, his voice addled with sleep, making him sound sexier than usual

"Irma was at the engagement party last night? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I didn't wanna ruin the night" he informed me "you were having so much fun"

"Danny, she was at the party, you should've told me" I sighed

"I know, and I regret not doing but I was doing it for you, babe" he replied "you do believe me, don't you?"

I stayed silent for a minute before nodding… "What did she want anyway?"

"She said we wouldn't last" he admitted "but I shot her down. I said I'm happier with you than I ever was with her and nothing's going to change that"

"And how did she take it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Not well, but she'll get over it. She's nothing to me anymore, Jess, I promise" he replied

"You promise?" I asked

"I promise" he mirrored, kissing me softly "how about I show you how much I promise?"

"And how do you suggest you do that?" I questioned

"I can think of a few ways, starting with breakfast in bed" he replied "and then maybe we could find a better way than the gym to burn it off?"

"Happy Sunday" I chuckled, kissing his lips once again "off you go then, Chef"


	69. Chapter 69

**Another chapter for 74crazychick…**

JESSIE'S POV:

"Well that's ruined my plans for our evening" Danny sighed as he looked at the laptop

"What has? And we had plans?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around his neck

"We did. I was going to take you to Hyde Park and we were going to have a picnic" he informed me "but it's forecast rain so I don't wanna risk it"

"We could always have it indoors?" I suggested, moving to perch myself on his lap

"You wouldn't mind?" he inquired

"As long as I'm with you I don't mind where I am" I replied, kissing him softly

"Well you need to disappear into the bedroom for half an hour then" he informed me

"Can I not just sit in here?" I asked

"Nope, because I'll be in and out and I want it to be a surprise" he explained "it's bedroom or no picnic at all"

"Fine" I sighed, standing up, letting Danny guide me into the bedroom "sure I can't tempt you to join me?"

He smirked and groaned as I peeled my top off...

"Just gonna have a shower" I informed him "see you soon"

DANNY'S POV:

Half an hour later everything was set up for mine and Jessie's indoor picnic. Knocking on the bedroom door I popped my head around, smiling as I saw Jessie getting dressed…

"Oi, perve" she chuckled "are you ready for me?"

I nodded and swallowed as she turned to me in just her underwear… "Wear something that's easy to take off"

"How about I just stay in this then?" she suggested

"No, because we need to eat too" I informed her "hurry up and meet me in the living room"

JESSIE'S POV:

Five minutes later I made my way into the living room, sighing contentedly as I saw Danny had sat everything up beautifully. The fireplace was lit and he'd laid one of the blankets from the sofa on the floor and set up our food with a glass of champagne each. Instead of normal lighting, he was using candles. Standing up as he saw me enter, he held his hand out to me and I took it, letting him pull me to him…

"What are we eating then?" I inquired

"Cheese and onion quiche, sweet and sour ribs and boiled potatoes" he informed me

I smiled and we began to tuck in, both of us eating in a comfortable silence…

"Room for dessert?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I thought dessert could be something completely different" I admitted

"Oh yeah, what were you thinking?" he questioned

Smiling at him, I moved towards him and pressed my lips against his, sighing as his tongue swept into my mouth as he pulled me onto his lap, pushing me back onto the rug below…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie's moans were only spurring me on as I continued to kiss the parts of her body that I knew drove her wild. Reaching her jeans, I unbuttoned them and pulled them down and off her legs, kneeling in between her legs I kissed her deeply, rubbing her panty covered mound…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny raised both my legs so that they were resting on his shoulders as he pushed himself into me. Smiling into the kiss as he pressed his lips to mine, I brought his hand down to my mound, my hips bucking as he began to rub my already sensitive clit in time with his thrusts…

**Sorry if it's crappy, I'm tired. More tomorrow, and Gemma calls at a VERY bad time…**


	70. Chapter 70

**I know I said Gemma was going to call, but I'm not going to be that mean. Happy morning sex for Jessie and Danny…**

DANNY'S POV:

I'd been out to Jackson for an early morning walk, and when I returned to the flat, Jessie was stood in the kitchen, her back facing me, wearing one of my shirts, her toned, tanned legs on display, and as she reached up to get something from the cupboard above her head, she flashed her underwear, and I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself groaning aloud…

"Mm, morning to you too" she sighed as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck softly

"Morning" I mirrored, turning her round to face me, my hand cupping her cheek as I kissed her lips passionately

"I made breakfast" she breathed against my lips, moaning softly as I ran my hands up her legs, lifting her onto the worktop

"Does it really feel as though I'm hungry for food?" I questioned

JESSIE'S POV:

"_Does it really feel as though I'm hungry for food?"_

Running my hands down Danny's torso, I pulled him between my legs, his crotch against mine, his length hardening as I stroked him through the material of his jeans…

"Definitely not" I whimpered in reply as Danny's teeth grazed the skin of my neck

He ran his hands up my legs again, his fingers brushing lazily over my panty covered mound, my hips bucking in response. Kissing me again, he began to unbutton the shirt of his that I was wearing, pushing it off of my shoulders and onto the worktop beneath me…

"Do you realise how crazy you drive me?" he asked as he took a breast into his mouth

"I'm beginning to get a good idea" I admitted, entwining my hand in his hair as he continued to work his way downwards

DANNY'S POV:

I looked up at Jessie as I pushed a finger into her, and then another, and then another, brushing my thumb lazily over her clit in time with my movements. Her hand was clutching onto my shoulder, her hips writhing above me, her eyes shutting as the pleasure began to take hold and her orgasm drew nearer. I quickened my ministrations, a cry of my name escaping her lips which almost made me come there and then as she fell over the edge…

JESSIE'S POV:

I moaned as Danny pushed himself into me, my legs tightening around his waist, caging him in between my legs as he began to move, thrusting in and out at a slow pace, starting the torture all over again…

"Faster" I whispered, whimpering as his hand brushed down the side of my breast

"Where are your manners, Miss. Cornish?" he questioned, a smirk on his face

"Please" I begged

He pressed his lips to mine and his tongue swept into my mouth, his movements quickening as his hand that wasn't holding onto my waist played with my breast. As my orgasm drew closer I rested my forehead against his shoulder, biting down as I fell over the knife's edge once again…

**Thoughts?**


End file.
